Obviously Oblivious
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Craig and Tweek were never the best of friends, more of friends of friends. But they never really hung out alone, if possible. But after a suggestion from Clyde, the two find their relationship evolving...much to their distaste. Creek/slash. K2.
1. Movies

Creek

_Obviously oblivious_

**A/N: **Hi, this is my first multi-chapter south park story, and (hopefully) the official end of my writing break. Uni is nowhere near as demanding as IB was, and my depression is getting better, as is my dad. So, this is your typical trashy, humorous romance story, but after reading several Creek stories, I hope I broke away from the whole 'best friends 4eva' kinda thing, or the 'omg I hate you but I don't'. Not that there's anything wrong with that cliché, it's adorable. But I want something different.

--

After their fight in third grade, Tweek had never felt completely comfortable round Craig. He never disliked the boy. In fact, they often ended up hanging out together, mainly due to being friends of friends. However, he never went out of his way to befriend the raven haired boy. And he was sure Craig had never done the same for him. Craig's best friend, Clyde, got along well with one of Tweek's good friends, Token. This often forced Tweek and Craig to hang out, and at the beginning, it forced them to get along. They didn't exactly see eye to eye after the fight...

Tweek remembers Craig referring to him as 'that spastic freak' and 'Tweek Freak' when Clyde would suggest they hung out. Although, he wasn't the nicest person to Craig either.

Nevertheless, they dealt with it, mainly because Clyde ditched Craig for a while, who eventually mumbled something along the lines as 'you're pretty good in a fight, for a skinny spaz'. That was the start of their somewhat...unstable friendship. And they ended up as a four, much like Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. Craig and Clyde, and Token and Tweek. People just guessed they were all the best of friends, though Tweek could never understand why.

But that was how they ended up having some sort of friendship. And it isn't what this particular passage of their lives about. No, now they are both in grade 10, hitting the age of 16. A lot has happened since they were eight, sure, and they've gotten so used to everyone else calling them friends, they eventually accepted it. Tweek had to admit, Craig was a pretty awesome buddy, though he'd never admit that to the other boy. And Token had told Tweek that Craig had invited 'Tweek and Token' to his and Clyde's sleepovers, which was saying something. Before, Tweek was dragged along, and Craig wouldn't be overly pleased.

"Tweek! Hurry up; we're going to be late!" Craig shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Ms. Tweak had let him in before scurrying off to do whatever it is women do.

Tweek stumbled down the stairs, flask in one hand, bag in the other, shoe still not on properly. "D-Don't _rush _me! It's too much-"

"Pressure, yeah, yeah," Craig flipped him off, grabbing his flask so the boy could put his shoe on properly. "You got your history homework?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Tweek muttered, now with his shoe on, taking his flask back as they headed out the door. "Where's Clyde?"

"Fuck knows," Craig said, rucksack on his shoulder, striding down the pathway as the blond shut his front door. "Something about hot chick and more sleep. Wasn't paying attention."

That's one odd thing, Tweek noted. Craig seemed to have more patients with him than Clyde.

The two walked side by side to the bus stop. Token would be driven to school, where Clyde was often late and got his mum to give him a lift, but Craig did occasionally bother to get the brunet's arse out of bed.

This is probably one of the reasons people would think Craig and Tweek were close; their morning routine of walking to the bus stop together. Stan and his gang were there; of course, when they arrived, and Cartman went on to argue with Kyle, while Kenny tried to pry Tweek's homework off him. Stan and Craig would be left to watch their friends till the bus arrived and they went their separate ways. Kenny would occasionally continue to bug Tweek, who would be on the verge of breaking, till Craig snapped at him and told him to do his own homework. Queue Kyle to offer Kenny his homework.

"Christ, you could've waited for me," Clyde complained while they were at his locker, the four of them now together.

"I did," Craig replied, shrugging. "For a whole five minutes."

Token chuckled. "More like five seconds, probably."

"You wait for Tweek!"

Craig flipped him off.

"He-he doesn't have to wake me up though- _ngh_."

Clyde huffed and the others laughed, while Tweek looked slightly sympathetic. "You guys are assholes."

"Whatever dude," Craig said, turning on his heel. "I have class."

Clyde skipped into pace with Craig, Token and Tweek behind them.

That's how it always was. Token and Tweek, Craig and Clyde. The T's and the C's.

Tweek listened to Clyde go on about his latest girlfriend who he was _madly _in love with, Token pretended to listen and Craig didn't even bother to pretend. Eventually class started, and the four were suppressed to the occasional chatter, passing of answers and boyish banter.

That was the usual day in the life of the four boys. But that would make for a very boring story, would it not? No, this usual, normal behaviour is not what we will be looking at. We're moving to something more interesting. Something that happened but a few days after Craig's sixteenth. When Token left on a family vacation and Clyde was having his longest-relationship-ever-celebration. We're looking at the birth of a very strange, very obvious relationship starting between two _relatively _normal, very oblivious boys.

We're looking at the relationship of Tweek and Craig, when things started to get interesting. When things started to get _un_usual.

--

"...And she's so hot, and sweet, and caring! You know, four months is the longest relationship I've been in...ever?" Clyde sighed happily. "She's so amazing."

"Thrilling," Craig muttered, shoving another fry into his mouth. "Where you going with this?"

"I'm taking her to North Park for the weekend," he said with a grin. "Her parents are away for the weekend, and mine think I'm sleeping over here."

Craig raised a brow. "My house?"

"Yeah," Clyde grinned wider. "You know, because we have movie night on Saturdays?"

"You're missing movie night?" Craig questioned.

Clyde's grin started to become sheepish. "Kinda."

"But it's movie night," Craig pointed out. "We've been having movie night religiously since...ever."

"Dude, don't be gay," Clyde waved off the darker haired boy. "You can still have movie night with Token and Tweek-"

"Token's not here," Craig reminded. "He's off to somewhere-or-other with some random family members."

The brunet shrugged. "So? Have a movie night with Tweek."

There was a long pause.

A very, very long pause.

"What?"

Clyde rolled his eyes. "It'll do you both good. Since grade four you two have been on this odd, temperamental friendship. It's about time you actually _became _friends, rather than just pretending you are."

Craig processed this thought. It took a while.

"Just ring him and invite him round to movie night!" Clyde pushed. "You don't have to tell him me and Token won't be there."

Sighing, the raven went back to watching red racer. "Sure."

"Really?"

Clyde got a nice view of Craig's middle finger.

About four episodes of red racer later, Clyde had pushed Craig's phone into his chest. The taller boy growled slightly, but did as he was expected anyway. Clyde _was _his best friend, after all. Or something.

"_Hi?" _came a slightly high male voice. _"Tweek he-re" _

Craig looked at Clyde. Clyde urged him on.

"Movie night, Saturday, Token and Clyde ditched. You still coming?"

There was a pause. _"If-if you want, sure."_

"Awesome, see you at eight. And don't be late. I'm not waiting to put the movie on."

"_Sure thing-_mnh_-see you tomorrow." _

Craig hung up the phone, throwing it at his best mate. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic!"

Craig flipped him off.

--

The Tucker household was simple. A family of four; mother, father, son and daughter. Their mother cooked, their father worked, their son and daughter argued, but got along to an extent. Every Saturday night Ruby was allowed the TV for as long as she wanted, and every Friday night Craig was allowed the TV for as long as he wanted. Of course, there were disputes, but that didn't really matter too much.

Today it did.

"Movie night's at ours tonight," Craig informed over lunch. "So one of my friends is coming round."

"Wasn't Clyde here yesterday watching TV?" his dad asked.

"Yes, but I'm not having Clyde round. Tweek's coming."

Ruby slammed the table. "Saturday night is _my _night for the TV!"

Craig sneered. "Well tough shit."

Their mother flipped them both off. "Both of you calm down and compromise. Is there a choice, Craig?"

A shake of the head.

"What about that rich friend you go round to on Saturday nights?" Mr. Tucker asked. "What's-his-face? Black?"

"He's away in some random place."

"Clyde?"

"Busy. With a girl."

Mr. Tucker smirked knowingly. Craig scoffed, his smirk matching his dad's. The girls frowned.

"What about watching TV at Tweek's house?" Ms. Tucker asked. "It's not fair to steal Ruby's night of the TV."

"She watches the TV every day of the week! Craig argued. "And it's not like she's never stolen my night of TV!"

The girl stuck out her tongue. "I don't care. It's _my _night!"

"Your brother's got a point," Mr. Tucker said, chomping on his bacon. "Craig's getting the TV."

"But that's not _fair_."

Craig smirked and stuck his tongue out mockingly.

"Life ain't fair, if you want to change it, buy Craig a TV."

"Don't go filling your daughter's mind with negativity!"

"Yeah, don't fill my mind with negativity!"

Mr. Tucker pushed out his chest. "I can fill whoever's mind with whatever I want!"

But Craig didn't care about anything else, going back to his food. Thanks to Tweek, he'd beaten his sister and made her life just a little bit more miserable.

Craig helped his mum wash up in thanks for giving him Ruby's TV night, before going to do his 'homework' like a good boy. He received a text from Clyde about how amazing the place they were staying in North park was, and another from Token wishing him a good weekend and a fun movie night. Eventually, he turned on his computer and was attacked by messages from Kenny asking for help with his school work, as Kyle was busy. Craig told him to suck it up.

_**Stripes: **__don't give Kenny your homework. He needs to learn to do it himself. _

_**Coffee Mug: **__Okay, I will. He just started asking. _

_**Stripes: **__tell him to grow a pair of balls and ask Kyle out too._

_**Coffee Mug: **__what? _

Craig frowned; surprised his was the only one who seemed to notice. Tweek seemed observant.

_**Stripes:**__ Kenny's totally all over Kyle. _

_**Coffee Mug: **__Yeah, but imagine Kyle's reaction, with Kenny's reputation. It'll take a lot to win him over, even if Kyle does like him back. _

He was spending his Saturday talking to Tweek about a romantic relationship between two of their male classmates?

_**Stripes: **__Kenny should like a challenge. _

_**Coffee Mug: **__true that. _

He actually did his homework after that odd conversation. It wasn't like they didn't talk on IM. They did, possibly more than they actually talked in real life. But that wasn't the point. It was the topic of conversation that bugged him.

The day was uneventful and slow. Craig's parents decided to go out for dinner and left their children with frozen pizza. Craig told Ruby not be rude and to wait for Tweek to arrive, time they burned by watching some terrible Disney show that Ruby found wonderful. Craig cringed at the clichéd, relatively pathetic plotline- or lack of- that was _so _Disney. He'd never been happier to see Tweek Tweak.

"We've got pepperoni pizza," Craig greeted, letting the blond in. Tweek slipped his shoes off and followed his host to the living room where the small, brunette sat.

"Rubes," Craig barked. "Tweek's here; turn the shit off and get plates out for me."

"It's not-!" she looked up to argue, but there was a blond in the doorway, looking at her slightly nervously.

"H-hi," he greeted with a slight smile. "I'm Tweek. Cr-aig went to the kitchen."

Ruby blushed violently. "Would you-" she giggled. "Would you like to watch TV with me?"

Tweek hesitated. "Uhm...okay?"

She patted the seat next to her. "This show is my favourite Disney show, but we can watch something else if-"

"_Ruby_!" Craig walked into the doorway. "Movie night, go do something useful with yourself and do your homework."

She glared. "It's done. I'm watching TV with _Tweek_."

"Then tidy your room."

"Already tidy!"

Craig snatched the remote. "Then go tidy mine! I don't care. Just make yourself useful and _fuck off_."

Huffing, the girl got to her feet and turned to Tweek, smiling brightly. "I'll see you later!" she said before flouncing out the room, not before flipping her brother the bird. He did the same.

"Jesus, that girl pisses me off," he muttered, crouching by the TV and looking through his films. "What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

Tweek cocked his head, trying to see passed Craig's broad shoulders and shrugged. "I don't mind r-really. Just not-_ngh_-horror."

Craig rolled his eyes. "That gives me a relatively limited choice," he joked. "How about 2012?"

"Ah, that was out at the cinema's a while ago," Tweek noted. "Why n-not?"

"Awesome, I'll set it up, you mind going to the kitchen and checking the pizza? Grab yourself a drink if you want, glasses are out, fridge is open."

The blond hesitated at this familiar suggestion, before nodding- though his companion couldn't see him- and walked through to the kitchen. He saw the oven on, pizza inside, and three glasses on the counter next to the fridge. He guessed one was for Craig's sister, who would probably be eating with them.

Leaning into the fridge, he put a hand on his thigh and one on the door handle.

"See anything? We got some coffee somewhere..."

Tweek snapped his head up, milky brown eyes lightening up. "Coffee?"

Craig scoffed in amusement, raising a brow, unable to stop himself smiling. "I take it that's what you want?"

An embarrassed nod.

"Sure, how do you like it?"

"A little bit of milk and no sugar," Tweek said with a smile. "Please."

Craig nodded, reaching round Tweek and grabbing the milk before walking to the counter. Tweek shut the fridge and leant against it awkwardly, watching Craig make his coffee. The dark haired boy was wearing his usual blue hat and had a button up white shirt on, a blue tee underneath it. He wore dark skinny jeans with chains attached. Tweek glanced at his own messy attire; his baggy cord trousers, his green hoodie. He felt rather pale in comparison to the boy next to him who clearly too an interest in his appearance.

"Here," Craig said, handing the smaller boy his mug. There was a good head between them in height. "Go wait in the living room; I got to ask Ruby what she wants."

Tweek followed Craig through the living room, sitting down, while the raven went to the hall.

"_Rubes_! What do you want to drink?!"

Tweek cringed at the volume of Craig's voice.

"_Orange Juice_!" she bawled back. "The _nice_ stuff!"

Craig grunted and walked back through to the kitchen.

About ten minutes later, Tweek was sat with his knees at his chest, coffee in hands, next to Craig who was lounged across half the couch, arms over the back and a can of pepsi in his hand. On the coffee table in front of them was a hot pizza, and the movie was just starting. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs boomed through the introduction and Ruby planted herself between the boys, picking up a slice of pizza.

"The fuck, Rubes?" Craig questioned, thoroughly confused. "Since when did you watch a movie with me?"

"It's _my _TV night, I can watch your stupid movie if I want!" she informed. "Besides, I'm not watching it with _you; _I'm watching it with you and _Tweek_."

Craig smirked, catching on. "You're such a whore."

"I am not!"

Tweek watched the two banter, finding it much more interesting than the movie. Eventually Craig had his sister in a headlock, ruffling her hair. They pushed each other, swearing silently, before turning back to the movie. Ruby shuffled slightly closer to the blond, and he looked at Craig in worry. The boy just rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smirk.

Tweek left it at that.

Eventually, the girl got very bored, complaining so much Craig picked her up and threw her out the room. The two boys then started to devour the pizza like wolves, Craig chuckling when Tweek got tomato down his front. Tweek flustered, but couldn't help grinning.

"That is so not cool," Craig criticised, frowning at the TV screen. "He can't _jump _onto an airplane!"

Tweek twitched. "They can-can't run from a pyroclastic f-flow either," he pointed out.

Craig snorted. "True that."

They fell silent after that, and Craig glanced at the other male. His blond hair was messy-too messy. And his green hoodie now had a large, red stain on it. He'd relaxed slightly and was now leaning against the arm of the chair, legs crossed and his cup in his lap, hands still wrapped round it tightly.

Craig reached over and brushed part of Tweek's hair to one side, giving him a better view of the coffee coloured eyes. Tweek jumped out his skin, and coffee spilled all over his hoodie and trousers, dripping onto the couch.

"Shit."

"I-I'm so sorry!" Tweek started, cringing at the burning round his groin. "I-I didn't _–ngh- _mean to!"

Craig flipped him off, grabbing some tissues. "It's not your fault. I startled you."

Tweek blushed harder, brushing his hair further to one side. Craig concentrated on what he was doing, cursing himself quietly for being so...compulsive.

"It's okay..." the blond murmured. "It happens a lot..."

Craig looked up, glancing at the blonde's front and biting his lip to stop laughing. "We should, uh, get you cleaned up."

The blond was now as read as the tomato on his front. "Y-yeah, ha...probably."

Craig rolled his eyes and took the mug, grabbing a couple more tissues and wiping at the stains.

Tweek squeaked stiffening, and Craig looked up. "What?"

He bit his lip. "Ah, I can-" he cleared his throat. "I-I can clean m-myself up."

Craig looked at where he was cleaning and passed the boy the tissues, flustering and nodding his head in agreement. "Probably."

Tweek continued to attempt to dry off his groin a bit.

"Those probably need to go in the wash," Craig sighed. "There's no way you can go home like that."

"It-it's ok-"

"Take off your trousers," Craig ordered, folding his arms across his chest and glaring.

"W-What?!"

Eye roll. "Take off your trousers, I'm washing them. Might as well do your hoodie while I'm at it."

Tweek opened his mouth to protest, but the glare hardened and he gulped, shakily fiddling with his trouser button, popping it and unzipping his fly, dropping them to the floor. He stepped out of them and fiddled awkwardly. Craig picked them up and gestured towards the hoodie. Tweek cringed, but pulled it over his head anyway, dropping it into Craig's open hand. Craig led him back into the kitchen and through to a back room where his washer was, pushing the clothes in, adding some powder and putting it on a quick wash. The raven turned and glanced at the boy before him. Tweek was pulling his large t-shirt down over a pair of black boxers, biting his lip. His healthy pink legs were thin and feminine.

Craig started to snigger. Soon enough, he was laughing slightly, Tweek giggling along.

"Dude..." Craig muttered, shaking his head and leaning against the washer. "You're such a klutz."

Tweek grinned sheepishly.

Pausing, the taller boy shook his head and led them back into the living room.

"Wh-what about your sister?"

Craig raised a brow, noting how Tweek started pulling his T-shirt further down, though it did very little.

"I doubt any of my trousers would fit you..." Craig mused.

"Ah, it's okay..."

Craig started to unbuckle his belt.

"Wh-what are you-?"

"Making you more comfortable," Craig stated, squeezing out of his jeans, kicking them off his feet and sitting, swinging his feet onto the table. "Let's watch the rest of this terrible movie."

Tweek smiled softly, nodding in agreement and sitting beside Craig. If you were anyone, the only difference you would've noticed would be that the two were now half dressed, like Ruby did before screaming about her virgin eyes and her fugly brother. However, if you knew the boys, the main difference would not be this fact, but their new seats, as they were now sat closer together. If you knew the boys, you'd have to back track and remind yourself that they weren't actually close, as that's what this scene showed.

And this is what Clyde had to do when he got back and went round to Craig's the next morning to find out that the two had fallen asleep on the couch, Craig's head on Tweek's shoulder, the latter's resting on Craig's. He paused, glancing at Ruby, who huffed and stormed upstairs. At first, he debated going home and calling a therapist.

And when he woke the two up, they said nothing, other than 'shit, forgot to dry the clothes'.

--

Kivea: ...blargh?

I said everything I wanted to say earlier, so...

R+R, I hope you liked it.

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"But isn't he _adorable_?"

"Whatever Kenny, I have better things to do."

"What? It's just a question."

"Before you start asking me about who I think is cute, go do something about your own love life."

"Wha-but-shut up!"


	2. Accusation

Creek

**Disclaimer: **I no owning south park.

--

Clyde was on Token's stops within the day, banging on the front door. Eventually, the dark skinned boy opened the door, looking rather pissed off.

"What is it, Clyde?"

The brunet forced himself passed Token and into the hall. "Dude, I just saw the weirdest thing ever."

Token sighed, shutting the door. He was used to Clyde's rudeness, and had come to expect it from anyone in this town. "What was it, Clyde?"

"Craig and Tweek were _sleeping together_!"

The Black froze in his steps, ears perking. "…Excuse me?"

"Okay, so they didn't _sleep _together," Clyde said, taking off his coat. "They were sleeping on the couch next to each other. But they were leaning on each other's shoulders! And they had no pants on!"

"Wait, wait; go back," Token said, holding up his hands. "They were sleeping on the couch- okay, _why _weren't they wearing pants?"

Clyde paused, and then planted his hands on his hips in frustration. "Christ, you're going to take all the fun out of this!"

"You've been hanging out with your girlfriend too much, for a start," Token said. "And yes, I am."

"Because Tweek got coffee all over his jeans- I asked why, but Tweek started to go red and Craig just said the movie startled him."

"How is that weird?"

Clyde smirked. "Because- get this- _Craig _started to blush too!"

"Maybe that was because he knew you were going to blow things out of proportion?"

"And Craig wasn't wearing pants either."

Token raised his brows. "He wasn't?"

"No! They were next to the couch, perfectly dry," Clyde nodded his head in approval. "He said that his trousers didn't fit Tweek, so he took them off to make him more comfortable. This is _Craig_; he doesn't do those kinds of things."

Token hesitated, clearly thinking about this one. He opened his mouth, and then shut it.

"See? Weird much?" Clyde questioned.

"Yeah, that is a bit weird. He's also not the kind of person to _lie_."

Clyde seemed disappointed for a split second. "It's still weird."

Token agreed.

"So, what shall we do?" Clyde asked as the two started to gravitate to the kitchen.

"About what?"

"About Tweek and Craig!" Clyde pushed. "What do we do?"

"Let them be?" Token suggested. "What's the big deal, dude?"

Clyde huffed. "How is it _not _a big deal? In case you've forgotten, Tweek and Craig aren't the _best _of friends."

"Yeah, they've always had an odd friendship," Token noted indifferently, as if he'd considered it before.

Clyde was about to roll his eyes when he saw the glint in Token's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You never noticed?" Token asked, surprised. "They have little…exceptions for each other."

"Exceptions?"

Token sighed, opening his fridge. "Like the fact Craig always waits for Tweek. Or sticks up for him when no one's looking. And isn't as sarcastic to him as others."

Clyde paused. "I never thought of it like that. I just figured they had an unstable relationship."

Token smirked, feeling very proud. "That's because of how Tweek acts."

"Go on?"

"He stands up to Craig more than others. And he has a bit of an attitude. But he never complains about anything when it comes to Craig, and backs him up."

Clyde stood there, bewildered. "You have too much time on your hands dude."

"I know," Token sighed. "Or I'm just more observant than you."

"So," Clyde grinned. "What shall we do about it?"

--

Tweek jumped, slightly afraid, when he got to the bottom of the stairs that morning and saw his friend waiting for him to go to school. The dark haired boy looked ready to kill. And Tweek was pretty sure he didn't want to die anytime soon. He crept down the stairs, tugging at his backpack strap, and gripping his coffee mug tightly.

"_Mgh_," Tweek sounded.

Craig looked up, still rather pissed. "Ready?"

A nod.

Craig turned, storming out the house. Tweek started out before seeing Clyde at the end of his drive, looking rather sheepish.

"You got up to-today, Clyde?" he asked.

"Yeah, something I wanted to talk to Craig about actually-"

"But it's finished," Craig snapped. "And wasn't worth talking about."

Clyde looked slightly scared.

Tweek followed the two boys, Craig storming in front, he and Clyde almost at the same pace.

"So," Clyde started. "You have a good weekend? What movie did you watch on Saturday?"

"Tactful, Clyde," Craig growled.

"I had a busy weekend," Tweek admitted. "I had to- _ngh- _do an extra shift on Sunday, because I was late."

Craig turned slightly. "That hardly seems fair."

Tweek shrugged.

Clyde carefully watched the two interact. They gave him an odd look.

Eventually, they got to school, still in three pieces, with Clyde ever more curious, Tweek ever more scared, and Craig looking ready to explode.

They met with Token, as usual, who looked ready to run away.

"Get rid of it," Craig growled, pointing to Clyde. "And don't let it follow me!"

He stormed off in the direction of his locker. Token looked at Clyde accusingly, but the brunet wasn't paying attention to him.

"Maybe you should go check on him, Tweek?" he suggested. "I mean, he's clearly not happy, and I might make it worse."

Tweek looked horrified at the idea. "I-I think he wants to be a-alone."

"_Clyde_," Token said. "Have you been bugging him about your ridiculous weekend theories?"

The brunet looked almost offended. "Well screw you guys, I'll go ask Becky. _She'll _be more than happy to help me!"

He walked off.

"Make sure you let Craig cool down," Token called.

He turned to his best friend to find the blond looking nervous and curious.

"Don't worry, Tweek," he said with a sigh, patting the boy on the back. "Clyde's just asking accusing Craig of things he shouldn't be, that's all. Probing for personal information."

Tweek seemed happy with this response and nodded, taking a swig of coffee.

"Ready to get to class?" Token asked. The paler boy nodded happily. "Great, let's get going."

Tweek was forced next to Craig for the day, seeing as Clyde was being distracted by Token. Kyle was the first one to notice this odd change in the four, and the first bold enough to bring it up. Kind of.

"Craig!" Kenny said, looking rather nervous. Kyle was behind him, looking both scared and determined. "My man, what's up?"

"What do you want, Kenny?" Craig snapped. Tweek squeaked.

The blond forced himself to relax, grinning classically. "Do I have to want something to talk to my favourite Tucker?"

Craig's eyes narrowed.

"Right," Kenny glanced at the redhead behind him, who nodded encouragingly. "We-uh, Kyle-_ow_-" he started again, cringing as Kyle kicked his foot. "I was wondering about what's going on with you and Clyde?"

Kyle's green eyes looked into Craig's grayish blue ones eagerly.

"First off," Craig started. "If you have something to ask me, ask me yourself," he stated with a glare. "Secondly," he flipped the two off.

Tweek stepped in, shaking. "Ah, we were late to-to school this morn-morning because of Clyde and-and Craig's mad at him and-" Tweek sucked in a breath. "_Ngh_."

Kyle relaxed, smiling softly and patting Tweek's shoulder. "Must suck to have to hang out with him all day, huh?"

Tweek grinned. "I suppose, he-he's a bit of a prick sometimes."

The two laughed and Kenny looked at Craig with a smirk.

"I know you, Tucker," the boy said nonchalantly while their two friends started walking off. "That's so not the reason. You don't wait for Clyde if he's late."

Craig glared again. "I don't see how it's any of your business, McCormick."

Kenny smiled innocently, though Craig could see the devilish curiosity in his eyes. "I'm just looking out for my friends."

"No."

"I'll just as Satan when I go to hell next," Kenny stated. "And he has a tendency to over exaggerate."

Rolling his eyes, the dark haired boy started to walk in the same direction as Tweek and Kyle. "If you must know…"

"I must."

"Then Clyde's been bugging me all morning. Tweek came round on Saturday for movie night, and Clyde and Token weren't there."

Kenny, unlike the others in his class, knew clearly of Tweek and Craig's unstable relationship. "And I take it nothing happened?"

"He spilt coffee, I cleaned his trousers, and we fell asleep on the couch. That's all," Craig scoffed humorlessly. "Clyde's just blowing things out of proportion."

"But isn't he _adorable_?" Kenny said with a perverted grin.

Craig glared viciously, giving him the finger. "Whatever Kenny, I have better things to do."

"What? It's just a question."

"Before you start asking me about who I think is cute, go do something about your own love life."

Kenny stopped dead in his tracks, blushing and moving his mouth like a fish. "Wha-but-shut up!"

Craig smirked. "What? I'm just stating the obvious. If you two don't stop chasing each other's skirts I'm going to get seriously pissed off."

He continued to walk, eventually reaching the two that had left him with Kenny.

Kyle was first to notice. "Where's Kenny?" he asked automatically.

Craig shrugged. "He's trying to figure a way to ask you to fuck him, back there," he pointed in the direction, seeing the blond standing there still, face bright red. Kyle's face soon matched.

"Gross Craig!" the redhead shouted.

"I think the faggot doth deny too much."

Kyle's face went redder. "Fuck you Craig, I'm leaving."

"To go running to Kenny?"

"Ugh!" the redhead stormed off in Kenny's direction, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling them further away from Craig and Tweek.

"Th-that was kind of mean!" Tweek said with a small frown. "K-Kyle's really nice!"

"I never forgave him for spending all my birthday money and having me shipped to Peru," Craig stated. "Do you know how weird it is to have lasers coming out from your eyes?"

"That was-"

"No, you don't."

Tweek huffed silently.

They continued to walk in silence.

"You know," Tweek muttered. "You're a real _–ngh- _a real asshole in school," he said. "Or wherever there's people."

Craig stopped and looked at Tweek in mild shock. They bantered, yes, but Tweek never flat out pointed out his flaws like _that_.

Tweek was frowning at him.

"The fuck do you care?"

The blond pushed his chest out slightly, and Craig couldn't see the usual humor that was usually in the coffee brown eyes when they fought. This was more like the pissed off Tweek he fought in elementary.

"I-I don't know why I bother some-sometimes," he admitted. "I actually thought you were n-nice this weekend. But you're just the same C-Craig who was a bully in elementary school."

Craig stared at him, half surprised and half offended.

"Why d-don't you go hang with C-Cartman?" Tweek continued. "I'm s-sure you two would have fun bitching a-about people."

Craig exploded. "Don't compare me to that fat fuck!"

"Why?" Tweek asked. "Be-because you don't want to-to admit you're a _fucking asshole_?"

"I'm nothing like him!"

"Because you're not f-fat?" the blond was clearly full of himself today. "Just because you're _hot _doesn't mean you c-can fuck with people!"

Now this caught the dark haired boy by surprise, and despite his clear embarrassment, Tweek held his head high.

"Go fuck yourself, Tucker," Tweek snapped.

The blond turned on his heal and marched away. But Craig wasn't letting him have it.

Tucker charged at Tweek, tackling him to the floor. Tweek yelped, his flask spinning and skidding alone the empty hallway.

"Take it back, asshole!" Craig snapped. "I was nothing but _nice _to you on Saturday!"

Tweek jabbed his elbow back, catching Craig in the stomach. He winced, doubling up and groaning in pain. Tweek flipped them over, straddling the boy.

"That's-that's your _problem_, Craig!" Tweek yelled. "You're a two faced bastard!"

Craig raised his legs and hips, flipping them over and landing between Tweek's legs. However, he miscalculated the blonde's weight and fell flush against him, his nose inches away from Tweek's. The brown eyes widened in shock, his body going completely stiff, sprawled out on the floor, staring up into the blue grey pools above him.

It was a very odd coffee brown, Craig decided. The shade coffee should be. Not too milky, but just milky enough. With specks of honey gold in them. Craig thought honey would go well with coffee. He was sure it would.

All of a sudden, he felt a foot on the back of his head, and he was pushed forward, gasping the same time Tweek screamed.

But his scream was cut short. By Craig's open mouth.

Their eyes widened, their muscles tensed, and Tweek felt like he was about to throw up.

"Ha, ha, ha!" came an annoying laugh from above them. "Look at the faggots! They're _kissing_!"

Craig's mouth worked faster than his brain, and his mouth moved as if to say 'Cartman!', the muffled sound going with it. All it caused was for his tongue to brush against Tweek's teeth.

"Baha! They're _making out_! Look!"

"Get the fuck off them, Cartman!" came another voice, much further away, and Craig squeezed his eyes shut, gripping one of Tweek's hands to squeeze it, the other moving to by the blonds head. At the same time, they pushed upwards against Cartman's weight.

But that was a lot of fat. And, seeing what they were doing, Cartman sat on Craig's back.

Tweek cringed, yelping in pain, and Craig felt a rush of anger surge towards the tub of lard.

"Get the _fuck off us_!" he screamed, heaving himself up and sideways, throwing Cartman on his stomach, ass in the air. Craig stood and delivered a well deserved kick right into Cartman's side. "Fucking asshole! Don't you dare touch me _or _Tweek again!"

Tweek struggled to get up, but Kenny was by his side, helping into a sitting position. Kyle came and stood on the other side of Cartman.

"Homophobic _bastard_," the redhead hissed.

"Fuck you K-Kahl," Cartman managed.

"He's not worth your breath," Kyle muttered, glancing at Craig.

The dark haired boy glanced at Tweek and smirked. "Oh, I'm not that much better than him," the raven admitted. "Might as well give him what's coming,

"This one," he rammed another kick. "Is for Kyle!"

"_Ugh_!"

"And this one," another kick. "Is for Tweek!"

"_Whaa_!"

Craig smirked in sadistic satisfaction. "And finally, for _me_!"

The last kick had him rolling over to Kyle's feet.

Kyle glared down at him. "You're such an asshole, Cartman. You deserved that."

Craig walked over to Tweek and looked down at him indifferently. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Tweek muttered. "Just win-winded."

Craig didn't give any response back, other than to walk away.

Kyle shouted at him. "Where are you going? We need to get Tweek to-"

"I need a cigarette," Craig responded. "Fuck the hell off."

Kyle crossed his arms across his chest. "He's such an asshole, I swear…"

Tweek looked down at the ground. "M-maybe…he's just got-got issues."

Kenny looked down at the other blond who was in his arms, concentrating on reading him. Tweek's face was clearly guilty, and he had a feeling that Cartman wasn't the one who had pinned the two down to the floor.

"You take Tweek to the nurse," Kenny said, ruffling the redhead's hair and walking in Craig's direction. "I'll make sure Tucker's okay."

"Kenny!" Kyle demanded. "What about Cartman?"

Kenny grinned and walked backwards, winking at his friend. He was rewarded with a delightful blush. "I'm sure that he'll get up eventually."

"Fuck…you…Kenny."

Kyle kicked him before helping Tweek.

Kenny soon found Craig, standing just outside the school gates with a few of the Goth kids, cigarette in his hand, head back and eyes closed.

"So," Kenny started. "How was the k-"

"Fuck. Off," Craig growled. "Don't ever ask me about that. Ever."

Kenny sulked mockingly, pinching Craig's cigarette and taking a drag. "I think you're lucky, I'd kill to kiss that coffee addict," Kenny smirked. "I bet he's an animal in bed."

Craig cringed. "Jesus, Kenny! I don't even want to _think _about that!"

"Ah, but you _are_," Kenny said cheerfully, grinning perversely. "I know I am."

"I'm sure you'd rather think about having sex with Kyle," Craig dead panned.

Kenny frowned, taking another drag of the cigarette before passing it back to Craig. "Whatever, bitch."

"Thanks though," Craig muttered. "For helping out."

Kenny nodded, expressionless.

They stood in silence, sharing the cigarette.

"Though," Kenny started, watching the smoke dance in the air. "I have to say. Tweek looked rather guilty, as if he'd done something."

Craig didn't answer straight away. "He was just saying some shit about me before hand."

"Yeah, I imagine that didn't help his conscience."

"It was true," Craig said with a shrug. "What he said. He just has no backbone."

Kenny chuckled. "Unless it comes to you."

Craig scoffed. "That's what Token said."

Kenny pushed himself off the fence. "I'd better get back inside. Kyle wants me to help him with Tweek. You coming?"

"Nah," Craig continued to smoke. "You go back to your lover-boy."

Kenny smirked. "At least I'm willing to admit I like my crush."

Craig looked at him, confused, but the blond had already started to leave.

--

Kivea: I infected EVERYWHERE except Peru. How. I don't know. I always get Peru. But the one time I manage to almost beat that fucking game, I miss Peru.

I hate pandemic sometimes.

ANYWAY, thank you for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm very glad you all liked it. I'm really fond of this story too, and I hope it isn't moving too fast, or seems to be anyway.

An alert or favourite is a compliment, I won't mind if you don't review. I know I can't be bothered half the time xD; they are appreciated though.

Oh, and if you like role playing, go check out **Cambridge Crest Disciplinary Academe**. It's really fun, I'm a mod, and it's just started too. Google it, it should be in the rpg directory. And we seriously need guys!

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"Jesus Christ."

"What is it?"

"Nothing really…just…something Kenny said."

"You sure? Cause you look rather red."


	3. Plans

Creek

Disclaimer: I didn't create South Park. There's a lack of lesbians. Seriously.

--

"_Ah…" Tweek was sweating, panting heavily and shivering every time the long fingers ran down his naked side. I panted above him, capturing his lips with my own again, feeling his fingernails dig into my skull. I gasped, rubbing my tongue against his. I could feel my hips grinding against his, rolling our groins together. My fingers started to play with his belt buckle and I sat up, smirking down and slowly undoing my own. _

"_Take me," he breathed, looking up at me with those coffee flavored pools of honey. "P-Please, Craig." _

_I groaned, diving back down on him. _

"_Craig!" _

"_God, C-Craig!" _

"_Jesus Christ!" _

Craig shot up, eyes wide and freezing cold. His sister was standing by his bed, a large bucket over her shoulder, looking unimpressed. Craig looked down at his sheets, which were now soaking wet, just like his hair.

"You're late," she stated, sniffing. Craig then noticed her red nose. "And Clyde just rang, asking where you were," she screwed up her face in disgust. "So I told him that you wouldn't wake up because of your _wet dream_!"

"Get the fuck out my room!" Craig screamed, reaching for his sister. She yelped and dropped the bucket, running to his door. Craig fell forwards and off the bed. "I'm going to _kill you_!" he bawled, running out his room and following her. They got downstairs and she was running into the kitchen, her fluffy pink slippers slowing her down. He soon had her in his grasp, giving her a noogie. "Bitch!"

"Agh!" she cried, wriggling in his strong grip. "_Mum_! Craig's bullying me!"

The brown haired woman was soon downstairs, giving her children a disapproving look. Craig was in his boxers, dripping wet, clinging onto the ill-looking Ruby, one of her slippers falling off and her pink pajamas. Rolling her eyes, she slapped them both round the back of the heads, giving them the finger. "Craig, stop bullying your sister, Ruby, stop irritating your brother."

They glared at each other. Then flashed the bird.

"Shouldn't you be at school, Craig?" his mother asked suspiciously. "It's ten thirty."

His eyes widened. "What?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!"

"Your little blond friend did come round," his mother mused. "He asked if you'd already left. I told him you were ill."

"You did?"

Ruby sneezed.

His mother smirked. "You never sleep past half eight. I thought you had what Ruby had, what with all that groaning."

"_Moaning_, mummy!" Ruby exclaimed. "He was-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Craig said, going for her again.

"Craig!" the older female ordered. "Go get ready! Now I know you're _not _ill, you can head to school!"

"But-"

She slapped her hand on the table. "_Now_, Craig."

He flipped her and his little sister off before turning, his back receiving the same treatment. After he was dressed he set off to walk to school, not even bothering to sign in, and flipping off the receptionist. He ignored her shout and continued on to the class he had. Storming in, he stared Mr. Garrison right in the face. He didn't look too happy about Craig walking in late.

"Craig!" he shouted as the boy started to walk to his seat next to Clyde. "Why are you so late?!"

"Alarm didn't go off," Craig replied indifferently, sitting down with a slouch.

"You've just arrived?! And where's your bag?!"

_Fuck_. "Forgot it."

"_Detention_!"

The whole class knew that was the only reason that their elementary teacher followed them to high school. Craig flipped him off.

"Did you just flip me off?!"

"No."

"_Double detention_!"

Craig growled in displeasure, but their teacher got on with the class.

"Dude, why are you so late?" Clyde hissed. "Tweek said he went round, but your mum told him you were ill."

Craig felt his cheeks heating up, cringing. "I'd rather _not _talk about it."

"No way dude. I'm not letting you get away with this one."

"Mum heard me groaning in my sleep," Craig muttered, hoping Clyde wouldn't hear. "So she thought I was ill."

"_Groaning_?" came a familiar voice from behind him. The two turned to see a cheeky blond grinning widely. "Sure she didn't hear _moaning_?"

"You were late because you had a wet dream?!"

"_Clyde_!"

"S-sorry Mr. Garrison!"

The three had the attention of the whole class now.

"Come on," Kenny muttered quietly after a few moments, attention off them again. "Tell me, who was it? Wendy? Bebe? Me?" his voice dropped dangerously. "_Tweek_?"

Clyde looked horrified and enwrapped at the same time.

"I had a _nightmare_," Craig hissed, glaring at the blond. "No thanks to _you_."

Kenny smirked and sat back in his chair. The redhead next to him gave him an odd look. "I knew it. It was totally about-"

"Kenny wants to bone Kyle," Craig announced loudly.

"_Craig_!_ Kenny_!_ Kyle_!" the grey haired man at the front shouted. "Keep your personal lives out of the classroom or you'll get _another _detention!"

The latter two were bright red in the face, Kyle hiding behind his book and Kenny trying to put on a brave face. Craig simply smirked and put his hands behind his head, pleased with himself. The class continued and neither Clyde nor Kenny wished to bother the dark haired boy anymore. He didn't hear anything else about why he was late till the class was out and lunch started.

"Cr-Craig…" sounded a small voice from behind him. He turned from his locker to see a smaller blond standing behind him, staring at his shoes with a strange fascination, clutching his coffee flask. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah, Tweek," Craig said with a sigh. "I'm fine. Just tired, that's all."

"M-maybe you are _-ngh- _ill?" he suggested.

Craig hummed thoughtfully, starting off in the direction of the café. After a while, he realized that the blond wasn't following him, and turned to see Tweek still standing at his locker. "You coming?" he called. The blond jumped a meter into the air before running after him. They walked in silence for the most part, and Tweek didn't speak until there were few people around them, and didn't seem ready to talk then.

"I'm…" he took a swig of coffee. "I'm really _- ngh - _sorry about yesterday, Cr-Craig."

The dark haired boy gave Tweek a questioning look.

"About what I said. Ab-about you being an _GAH _asshole."

Craig shook his head. "It's okay Tweek. I suppose what you said was true. I am an asshole," a smirk. "And not fat. And hot."

Tweek blushed furiously and let out a small 'eep'. Craig chuckled and shook his head, patting the blonde's back, his hand hovering there for a while. "It's okay Tweek. You were upset, and I _am _pretty hot. If I do say so myself."

"And so _-ngh- _modest."

The two walked into the hall to see Kenny and Kyle waiting at a table, sharing a plate of french-fries and a burger. Tweek gravitated over to the two and Craig headed to the lunch line. Glancing over to see Kenny flirting so shamelessly with Tweek in front of Kyle made him think about what Kenny had said the day before.

Craig swore and could feel the heat on his cheeks rising, his dream from that morning playing fresh in his mind.

"Jesus Christ."

"What is it?"

He looked to where the voice came from to see Token standing next to him, a curious look on his face.

"Nothing really…just…something Kenny said."

"You sure? Cause you look rather red."

Craig growled slightly. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"So, how are things with you and Tweek?"

The darker haired boy started to growl. "You sound as bad as Clyde."

"Well, if I didn't agree to 'interfere' or something, he was going to get his girlfriend to help. I need to say something."

"Fine, same as always, and Clyde's an uncle fucker."

"I can't say I disagree," Token admitted with a shrug. "He, Kenny and yourself made quite the scene in history, I heard."

Craig groaned, rubbing his temples and grabbing a tray for himself. Token had packed lunch, which he knew. "Don't remind me dude. What a pain in the ass."

Token patted his back sympathetically. "I'm going to grab a table. See you there."

Getting his food, Craig grabbed a coke and paid, heading over to their table. He sat next to Token, Clyde on his other side, and Cartman was by the side in a matter of seconds. Kenny and his friends looked up, while Craig and Kyle just ate their food.

"What do you want?" Kenny snapped. Yesterday obviously bugged him more than they thought it would.

"Ey, shut up you poor piece of- _ow_!"

Everyone, including Kyle and Craig's attention, turned to the two dark haired teens behind the boy. A girl and a boy.

"Come on Cartman," Stan pleaded. Wendy didn't look as forgiving.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Wendy nodded happily and deposited a ten dollar bill in the Cartman's hand hand. "Hippie bitch..."

She smirked. "There's your lunch money. Have fun."

Stan sat next to Kenny, Wendy by his side.

Craig stared at them both in mild shock. "You managed to steal his lunch money?"

"Stanley did," Wendy confirmed, lacing her fingers together and placing her chin on them. "He's become very strong."

Stan grinned sheepishly. "She made me do it when I told her what happened yesterday."

Kenny made a whipping sound, Kyle snorting. The dark haired boy glared at them. Kenny just grinned brightly.

"So, how are you, Craig?" Wendy asked.

Criag's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Why?"

She huffed. "I'm just being nice!"

"How are you, Wendy?" he said with a sigh, flipping her off. She smiled and ignored the boy.

"I'm wonderful. I just got a new jumper, but it doesn't suit my beret, so I don't wear it to school. But if you're coming out this weekend then you'll see it!"

Craig raised a brow. "This weekend?"

She blinked at him and turned to Kenny. "Kenny! You said you'd organise it!"

"I did! We're all going out for lunch to the mall."

She glared slightly. "And Craig doesn't know because?"

"Well, now he does," Kenny said with a grin. "Not my fault if Kyle forgot to-"

"Don't drag me into this," Kyle said, not looking up from his food. "You told me when, not to tell people."

"So much for sticking up for your friends," Kenny muttered. Kyle smiled at him then went back to eating.

"So, we're all going to meet up at the mall at about twelve thirty," Wendy informed. "Bebe and Red are coming. And Bebe's bringing someone-"

"Can Becky come?" Clyde asked. "Please?"

"Yes," Wendy sighed. "I already invited her. She said she'd tell me later."

Clyde grinned. "Thanks Wendy!"

"So there'll be how many of us?" Token questioned.

"Twelve," Wendy replied confidently. "It'll be fun, a big group."

Craig groaned. "Last time I was in a group that big was during that _meterosexual _stage."

"Don't be such a buzz kill!" Kenny complained. "It'll be fun!"

"What-what will we be do-doing?" Tweek asked from his quiet space next to Token.

Wendy smiled proudly. "I thought you wouldn't ask! We're going to eat, of course. And watch a movie. And hang out," her smile widened. "And shop!"

Half the table groaned at the thought. The girl ignored them and continued to talk to Stan, who listened for the most part. Craig glanced to the end of the table where Tweek was, slurping at his coffee, his food half eaten. The boy looked up, his coffee coloured eyes meeting with Craig's. He glanced down at his food and twitched, pushing it towards the boy. Craig held out his hand, and the others watched the blond pass his uneaten food to the raven. Kenny nudged Kyle, who smirked and shook his head, one hand going under the table so that Kenny had better access to his food.

Clyde watched all of this with a keen eye, making a mental note of it. He would be sure to mention it to someone. He wasn't sure who yet.

Of course, until his eyes fell on Wendy, clearly curious. She glanced at him, and he grinned.

Two new patterns had been added to their day. One being the passing of Tweek's leftovers to Craig, and the second being Wendy and Clyde's close analysis of their behaviour.

"This will be interesting," Wendy said to herself with a sly smile. "Definitely interesting."

--

Kivea: -spazspazspaz- guess who is officially a **published author**? Oh yes. That's right. Your dear old ME. You can order my book now off the internet, so if anyone's interested, give me a note!

And go look up ambient symphony; it's an awesome rpg forum.

And I will be soon organising a sponsored walk from the north of England to the south, for Schizophrenia research. So if anyone wants to sponsor me, that'd be awesome.

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"Now, watch this- Tweek! Look out!"

"_GAH_!"

"Ouch!"

"You okay?"

"See? Brilliance is how my mind is."


	4. Coffee

Creek

Obviously Oblivious

**A/N: **Broke her keyboard, and now finds it very difficult to type. So excuse any random mistakes.

--

Craig sighed in slight annoyance as Kenny, for the millionth time, asked if his hair was okay. Every time they passed a window, Kenny would check his reflection.

"You look _fine,_" Craig assured with a growl. "Now will you stop looking at yourself already? You're giving me a headache."

Kenny nodded reluctantly. "If you're sure..."

Craig flipped him off.

"So," Kenny started, nudging the boy. It was times like this that Craig hated the fact he lived closest to Kenny. "How are things with Tweek?"

"I don't understand why people are still talking about that," he muttered. "It was well over two weeks ago. And all of a sudden everyone's asking. Can't I have random acts of kindness?"

Kenny raised a brow. "_Random acts of kindness?_ Am I talking to the right Tucker kid?"

"Fuck off Kenny," Craig muttered.

"He's always had exceptions for you though!"

There was someone round the corner, Craig noted, and Kenny yanked him to the wall of the alley. The blond bit his lip nervously.

"_Ngh_- I never gave it much th-thought. I-I mean, it's Craig. And that's just we-weird."

The other scoffed. "It's not weird, Tweek," he said. "People develop feelings for the most unlikely candidates,"

"You mean li-like Kenny?" Tweek asked.

There was a sigh. "Yes, like Kenny."

"I-I don't –_ngh_- see the pr-problem with that one."

"Kenny isn't just anyone, Tweek," the two boys passed and Craig saw a flash of red and green next to Tweek. Kyle. "Kenny's the school's _heartbreaker_. He goes for people who he sees a challenge. I seem like a challenge at the moment, but as soon as he's got me he'll realise he doesn't want me anymore. It's the same with everyone. Remember Butters?"

"Y-yeah...he was he-heartbroken."

Kyle nodded, and the couple went out of sight. Craig looked at Kenny curiously. "Kenny thought he was madly in love with the poor boy, but then got bored. No matter how much Kenny thinks he likes me, I don't care. He'll find a new toy, don't worry."

Craig put a hand on Kenny's shoulder, his piercing hazel eyes burning into Kenny's blue ones.

"B-but isn't that –_ngh_ - a risk you'd have to t-take?"

"It's a risk I'm not willing to take," Kyle snapped, his voice getting further away. "Not at the moment."

Kenny had heard enough, Craig decided, and he stepped out onto the main road, seeing the two smaller boys up ahead. He pulled on Kenny's arm and dragged him along.

"_Call for them,_" Craig hissed. "You can't let him know you were spying, you'd never have a chance."

Kenny nodded, pulling on his hoodie, and forced a grin. "_Kyle_!" he shouted. "Tweek!"

The two turned around and Tweek gave Kyle a look of encouragement and sympathy. The redhead just blushed and looked down.

"H-hi Kenny, Craig," Tweek greeted, smiling and waiting for the two taller boys to catch up with them.

"Tweek," Craig noted, pulling the boy in front, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "_Let them talk_."

"B-but I just talked to Kyle and-"

"Shush," Craig snapped, glancing behind slightly to see Kenny rambling away to Kyle, already back in his zone, and Kyle just listening with amusement. "We heard. Kenny was listening."

Tweek frowned scornfully. "You mean, you both were."

The finger. "Details."

"So, what are you _–ngh-_ doing about it?"

Craig raised a brow. "I'm just helping Kenny out this time. I owe him one."

Tweek looked at the floor, clearly guilty.

"What? I do."

"You're-you're not as much of an-an asshole as I thought," Tweek muttered. "S-sorry again."

Craig rolled his eyes and shook his head, standing straight. "We've already been through this dude."

He went to give Tweek the finger, but his arm was still comfortably swung around the other boy's shoulder. He considered leaving it there for a moment, but pulled back. Tweek seemed to pick up on this as well, and moved away from him slightly. Craig felt a slight tinge of unexpected warmth in his cheeks.

"Sorry," he muttered. Tweek shrugged casually, and the two were slightly relieved to see the mall up ahead, their group outside it.

"Clyde," Craig punched the boy lightly in the shoulder. "Sup?"

Tweek gravitated towards Token, inching as close to the boy as he could get.

Kenny joined the group with a bounce in his steps, though Kyle dragged behind, still slightly embarrassed. "Where are the others?"

"Becky's getting a drink," Clyde said with a slight sigh. "She's so-"

"Right," Craig interrupted a slight annoyance in his voice. "Don't care."

Clyde glared slightly, and Kenny continued to bother Kyle. He glanced at Craig out the corner of his eye, who shot him a smirk.

"Hi guys!"

The boys turned to the cheery voice to see Wendy with a bright smile, flanked by Bebe and Red. Stan and another girl were close behind, laughing and chatting together.

Wendy's smile widened. "I want you all to meet Kait, Bebe's date," she said, turning to the brunet who was with Stan. "_Stanley, _Kait, come over here! I want Kait to meet our friends!"

Craig's first impression of the girl wasn't wonderful. Her eyes were droopy, and she looked like she would pass out at any moment. Her features didn't say tired, but the bleak look in her eyes did. As soon as she was next to her date, the blond latched on to her, though there were no complaints. She raised a brow curiously, but quickly dropped it in favour of her indifferent look from before.

"Hey there," Kenny greeted with is classic grin. "How're you doing?"

She smiled slightly. "Fine thanks."

Bored, Craig decided, was the look on her face. Just general boredom.

"And look at my new jumper!" Wendy said, her min attention being Kenny, who clearly cared more than the others. "Isn't it pretty?"

"I never thought I'd picture you in blue, but it's nice," Kenny complimented. The dark haired girl giggled and blushed, Stan soon by her side.

Craig found himself walking beside Red, who was busy texting on her phone, popping gum. Craig's left brow twitched in mild annoyance as he stared at the back of Tweek's head in front of him, Token typically by the boy's side.

"Token," Wendy chimed. Strangely, she was walking with Clyde. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The Black boy nodded and walked in line with the two, leaving Tweek with Craig and Red. The girl looked up slightly, her brown eyes focusing on Tweek who was now in between them. Craig flipped her off. Tweek squeaked.

"So," Red started with a smirk, putting away her phone and flashing her green eyes at Tweek, smirking seductively. "How've you been, Tweekie?"

The blond looked ready for a heart attack. "Wh-what? Fine I gu-guess an-and you?"

She giggled, running a black polished finger make a small pattern on his shoulder. "I've been _very _well, though a bit lonely."

A strong arm slung round Tweek's shoulder, knocking Red's hand off. She looked up at Craig innocently, who was glaring fiercely at her. "What is it, Craig?"

"Stop scaring Tweek, you harpy."

She grit her teeth and glared slightly, but one glance at Wendy she sucked in a breath and smiled sourly, flipping her hair and going back to her phone. "I don't have your number, Tweek. Do-" she smiled sweetly. The same smile that half the school had melted for. "Do you mind if I have it?"

Tweek twitched and shook his head, taking her phone and mechanically pressing the numbers before handing it back, almost dropping it. "Ack! I'm so sorry! I almost broke your phone!"

"It's okay," she said with a small giggle, her fingers finding his upper arm. He blushed slightly as Craig's grip round his shoulders tightened. "You're so cute!"

"We're at the cinema!" Bebe announced, turning to the others. The group formed some sort of circle, Wendy holding onto Stan's hand, Craig with his arm round Tweek's shoulder possessively, Token moving between Red and Clyde, who was a bit occupied with Becky, and Kait yawning beside Bebe, who was holding her arm. "What does everyone want to see?"

"Avatar."

"It's complicated!"

"Daybreakers."

"Don't care."

"Sherlock Holmes!"

The group exchanged looks.

"You've already seen Avatar, Kenny," Kyle said with a sigh. "I think we _all _have, why would we go see it again?"

"Do you even have the money?" Craig asked bluntly.

Kenny grinned. "Hey, it was an awesome move! And I do," he wrapped his arms around the redhead standing next to him. "Isn't it such a cute wallet?!"

Kyle blushed heavily and wriggled out the hold. "Get off me, Kenny, or I'm going to not pay."

Craig smirked at Kenny. "Doesn't the man usually pay in a relationship?"

A competitive glare. "I don't know, are you paying for Tweek?"

The others looked between the two, Craig who had now pulled back his arm and Kenny who had now put his around Kyle.

"So then!" Bebe said, awkwardly clapping her hands. "What should we see?"

"Sherlock Holmes," Kyle repeated, adjusting his hat. "It's a great classic!"

Wendy grinned. "And the main guy is really cute!"

With a slight blush, Kyle followed her grin and nodded enthusiastically. "Of _course_!"

"Daybreakers is about _vampires_ though," Stan insisted.

Kait perked up. "I vote on that!"

"It's complicated looks so funny though," Bebe argued. "We have to watch it," she fluttered her eyelashes, smiling sweetly at her date and looking up through long eyelashes with deep brown eyes. "Don't you agree?"

"Sure..."

"I'm all for It's Complicated," Red said, Becky agreeing with the girls. "And she's a great actor!"

Token turned to his best friend. "What do you think, Tweek?"

The shaky blond looked around at the eleven pairs of eyes on him. "I-uhm-well-_pressure_-It's C-Complicated!"

"It's decided then," Clyde said. "It's Complicated."

Stan and Kenny groaned in disappointment, but the girls and Kyle were already heading to the line, Clyde behind them. The men waited for the others to get the tickets, Craig giving Clyde his ticket money and Tweek giving Token his. By the time the group had sorted out popcorn and who was sitting next to who, ten minutes had passed, and after a quick bathroom stop, they were sitting in their seats, in the middle of the cinema at the back. Bebe and Kait were flirting shamelessly at the end of the group, Wendy gossiping with Becky while holding Stan's hand and Becky comfortably snuggled against her own boyfriend, Red in between them, occasionally putting in her own comment. Craig, of course, sat next to Clyde, muttering something, Tweek on his other side as Token calmed him down about how no one was going to start shooting people in the cinema even if he _had _heard it happened before. Kenny and Kyle were happily sat on the other end of the group, Kenny munching on Kyle's popcorn.

"Shush!" Red hushed. "It's starting!"

Craig groaned as Clyde's attention left him and went to his girlfriend, rolling his head towards the other side of the chair. "It's only the fucking adverts..."

Tweek giggled slightly, looking up at the tall boy. "Ha-have you turned off-off your ph-phone, Cr-Craig?"

A hazel glare met a slightly nervous, proud coffee stare. "No."

"It's the rule-rules."

"Fuck the rules," Craig muttered, flipping off no one in particular. "See? Fuck them."

Becky leant across Clyde and smacked Craig's arm. "Shut up!"

His middle finger was then directed at her and she huffed, sitting back in her seat. He was quiet though. For a while.

"I can't believe you wanted to see this movie," he muttered to Tweek, who flushed a bright pink that Craig could only just make out in the light of the advert. "It's a sappy chick flick, I know it."

"You-you didn't exactly _–ngh-_ argue," Tweek pointed out with a small smirk.

Craig's heart skipped a beat. "I didn't really have much choice. All the girls sided with you anyway."

"It was more of me s-siding with the g-girls, than them-them siding with me."

Tweek glanced back at the screen, his eyes lighting up slightly. "It's-it's starting!" he whispered excitedly. Craig rolled his eyes, turning to the screen, not noticing his inching towards Tweek. Clyde noticed, of course.

He turned towards Becky and nudged her, mumbling into her ear. "Tweek and Craig are-"

She giggled. "Don't worry about it sweetheart, Wendy's got it covered. I told her _all about _it on the way here."

Clyde smiled sheepishly and Becky kissed him. Craig groaned quietly, muttering something about 'hopeless romantics' and 'losers'. Tweek scowled at him, twitching slightly. Within ten or fifteen minutes of the movie Craig was bored. He looked to his left to see Clyde plating tongue hockey with his girlfriend. He turned to Tweek, who was watching the movie intently. Craig raised a brow glancing down at the large box of popcorn in the blonde's lap, reaching his fingers out and grasping a piece. The other didn't notice however, and this continued for a while.

Tweek put his own hand forward, grasping Craig's.

"_Ngh_!" Tweek covered his mouth quickly before he drew too much attention. Craig looked at him innocently; mouth full off Tweek's popcorn. Tweek glared slightly, a pink flush in his cheeks. Craig flipped him off. "_Don't eat my popcorn without asking." _

Craig swallowed. "It's good popcorn."

Tweek gripped the boy's hand harder. Craig flinched and pulled it back, grumbling 'can I have your popcorn' under his breath. Tweek nodded quickly, and Craig happily started munching on the popcorn again.

About half an hour later, Craig was actually starting to enjoy the movie. It was entertaining, he had to admit, and while it wasn't nearly as good as a horror movie, it was better than seeing Avatar. Again.

"Cr-Craig?"

He turned to look at the twitchy blond.

"I-I ran out of-of coffee."

There was a slightly panicked look in Tweek's honey brown eyes, and he was shaking slightly, something Craig thought he'd grown out of when he was a kid.

"Wh-what do I do?"

"Go get more?"

Tweek looked to the couple next to Craig, who were making out. Still. Craig rolled his eyes and patted the blonde's head, asking what kind of coffee, before grabbing Clyde's collar and pulling him back with a simple 'need to get coffee'. Clyde huffed and shifted, Becky blushing and doing the same. It took a few seconds, but eventually something clicked for Clyde.

"He's buying coffee for Tweek!" he hissed to his girlfriend.

She sighed happily. "He's so sweet..."

Craig returned quickly, striding passed the group and towards his seat, giving Tweek his coffee, and then sitting down. Becky and Red hissed something to each other before they told Clyde. The three looked towards Craig's end of the line, catching his attention. Kenny and Kyle were cuddled up, Kenny's arm around Kyle, who wore Kenny's green parker.

"Must be cold," Clyde said with a shrug.

Craig glared fiercely at the boy. "So _Kenny _can act totally gay with Kyle and not be 'gay', but I can't even do something nice without being accused?"

Clyde nodded. Before sitting up straight and saying: "What?!"

"_Shush_!"

Tweek looked at the two. "You-you should be quiet in the cinema."

"Whatever," Clyde muttered, while Craig flipped the blond off.

--

Wendy chuckled as Clyde came up to her with a curious face. She knew exactly what he wanted, Becky had mentioned it. But after careful planning the night before while straightening and curling hair with her best lesbian friend, they had it all planned out. Bebe was currently talking to Tweek happily, while Wendy had roped Kenny into keeping Craig entertained in front of them. Clyde had barely opened his mouth before Wendy held up her hand.

"Say nothing, Clyde. We have it all planned out."

"Really? What are you going to do?"

She smiled a smile that made Clyde want to run and hide. "Oh, so curious, aren't we?"

"Uhm..."

"Now, watch this- Tweek! Look out!" Wendy exclaimed, pointing at the floor in front of Tweek's shoes. The spastic paranoid blond jumped out his skin.

"_GAH_!"

"Ouch!" Craig yelped when hot coffee was poured over his jeans mid-turn. He'd still managed to grab Tweek's left hand and right arm to support the boy. The coffee cup rolled to Tweek's heals, tapping them. He looked up into piercing hazel eyes that, for the first time, had concern for him.

"You okay?" Craig asked softly, stepping forward with Tweek to support him.

Wendy grinned at Clyde as Tweek's cheeks started to light up. "See? Brilliance is how my mind is."

"I helped," Bebe muttered, before going to help Tweek. She snapped him out of his daze, though Craig was still holding his hand, staring dumbly. Kenny slapped him on the back and winked in the direction of their hands, making Craig grip tighter slightly and flush a bright pink before letting go like it burnt him. Clyde looked at Wendy impressed, and she grinned happily.

"You should probably go dry those," Kenny muttered, pointing at Craig's jeans. The boy nodded and headed to the bathroom.

"I-I'll help," Tweek offered, jogging to catch up with the taller boy.

They arrived in the bathroom and Tweek started to run around, getting towels, dampening them, wiping Craig's jeans to clean it slightly. Craig watched him run around and blushed slightly as a pale hand landed a little bit too high on the back of his leg. When the blond had finished, it was clear he hadn't noticed, and was too busy apologising. Craig tried to calm him down, but there was still thoughts running around his head that he didn't quite want to think about.

_He's so adorable like that _

_If only his hand had landed a bit higher _

_I know what you can do to make up for it_

The dark haired boy stuck up his middle finger, making it clear that the other should shut the _fuck _up. And that's what he did.

"Are-are you mad at me?" Tweek asked, looking up through feminine eyelashes, rubbing his arm subconsciously. Craig's heart almost melted.

Almost. "No, Tweek. Just...thinking."

"I-I'm really so-sorry," Tweek said, eyes falling to the oh-so interesting tiles and Craig's battered trainers. "I've _–ngh- _caused you so much trouble this-this week."

Craig hardened his face from irritation to indifference. His hand fell on Tweek's head. "It's okay dude. Really, you've done nothing."

Tweek nodded reluctantly.

"Wendy!"

The caffeine addict jumped as his friend stormed out the room, hunting down their other friends who were standing right outside the bathroom. The girl in question grinned sweetly. He flipped her off before declaring that he was going to get food.

The rest of the day seemed to pass as usual. Due to Clyde's distraction, Red had taken his place for the time being in their little group.

And then, while sat at the table opposite Kenny at Shaky's Pizza, Craig smiled slightly sadistically, catching the blue eyed boy's eyes. They locked gaze for a while before one made a move.

"Saw you cuddling in the cinema; was I one of the only ones not flirting?"

Kenny flustered slightly and Kyle pulled the orange jacket tighter round him.

"I think that's a little bit of an overstatement," Kenny retorted. "Leaving to buy coffee for someone else? I'd think that was courting."

This time, Tweek was the one to blush, glancing at Kyle who looked slightly irritated.

"I think there's a bit of difference than finding excuses to burn time and snuggling in a cinema. Against the wall," Craig smirked. "I do remember what you would call 'the wall'."

Kenny was just about to open his mouth before Kyle slapped him round the back of the head, glaring at the boys. "Stop dragging me and Tweek into this! Go banter about your petty manly hood in your own times."

"I'm totally bigger than him!" Kenny defended, getting an eye roll out of his redheaded friend.

"I doubt it," Craig muttered.

Kenny crossed his arms and lent back. "Eight and a half."

Craig smirked. "Nine."

"Fuck off."

Kyle's palm met is forehead and Tweek let out a panicked cry.

"Have fun with that, Tweekers," Kenny said with a wink. Kyle, once again, slapped the boy round the back of the head, while Tweek just flustered and Craig glared.

Meanwhile, the other end of the table with the girls was conspiring. Against them.

"They're totally digging each other," Red said with a hopeless smile. "It's so cute."

Stan and Token exchanged looks.

"And Kyle and Kenny," Bebe pointed out. "How are they not together yet?"

Everyone looked at Stan.

"Kenny's a heartbreaker," he said before frowning slightly. "As much as I'd love them to get together, we'd like to know Kenny isn't going to break it off after two weeks."

Wendy cleared her throat, gaining attention. "We have to come up with a brilliant plan, girls. We have two couples that need to stop being oblivious."

"And more open with their feelings!" agreed Bebe.

"They're so _cute_," Red cooed, still drooling over the boys.

--

Kivea: BLARGH...that took a while. I'm proud of this chapter though ~ sorry it took so long. I've been looking after my dad again, he stopped taking his meds so he's been needing more attention D: sorry guys.

R+R or something. Whatever really ~

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"Token! Don't go with Tweek this lesson!"

"What? Why?"

"Be_cause_, Tweek is going with Craig today."

"Right."

"Trust me with this one."


	5. Cake

Creek

Obviously Oblivious

**A/N: **Waay, trains! Woo Wooo!

--

Clyde had stopped his persistent 'you're so gay' after a few weeks, and Craig had totally forgotten about it. The routine had gone back to how it always was, and that morning he found himself walking to the bus stop with Tweek, Clyde visiting family because of the death of a cousin. Craig wasn't sure; Clyde had a lot of cousins. Tweek was jittering about how he now had to start working in his father's coffee shop at the weekends and after school, and the other could tell the blond didn't like this lack of free time.

"Th-though," Tweek started. "Red did say that she _–ngh- _she would come a-and see me."

Craig frowned. "Red?"

"Ye-yeah," Tweek smiled slightly. "She-she's really nice."

The taller boy brushed off his slight feeling of anger. The girl pissed him off. That was all. All girls pissed him off.

By the time they reached the bus stop, Red was there, wearing her favourite purple jacket, her red hair hanging at her shoulders and a big smile on her face. The other boys were there as well, and Craig could see Bebe and Wendy hidden behind the redheaded girl.

"Tweek!" she exclaimed happily, giving the blond a hug. "Have you done your math homework?"

"Shit," Kenny perked up, looking at the girl with horror. "We have math homework?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ Kenny, what do you spend your time doing if you're not doing homework?"

The boy grinned and winked. "Wouldn't _you _like to know?"

Red turned her attention back to Tweek, who nodded silently. "Awesome, me too. We should check our answers before class, if you don't mind me sitting with you guys at lunch?"

"I-I don't see why n-not," Tweek said, turning to Craig. "Right?"

Craig flipped the girl off.

"Sweet, I'll see you at lunch then," she said. "I'm biking to school with Wendy and Bebe, to be more green," and eye roll. "Wendy's a hippie and Bebe's a lesbian. What can I do?"

Wendy fumed slightly and Red hopped onto her bike, starting to peddle. Bebe laughed and followed, the darker haired girl slightly behind.

"Do-do you mind Re-red hanging out with us at-at lunch?"

"Whatever," Craig said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't really care."

"_Please _let me borrow your math, Stan!" Kenny whined in the background. "Kyle and Cartman do higher, and you're the only one who will pull through for me."

Stan laughed, thoroughly amused. "You have it coming to you Kenny. Do your own homework."

"Kyle would let me borrow his!"

"Your puppy dog eyes don't work on me. I'm straight."

--

"Welcome to home ec," their teacher greeted. "Today we're going to be baking cakes! Who has baked a cake before?"

The boys cringed at the teacher's voice, and most of the girls just raised their hands, used to the high, far too happy woman.

"Wonderful!" she said, clasping her hands together. "And it seems a few of the boys have as well. Now, did everyone bring their ingredients?"

There was a monotone 'yes' from the class.

"Now, break into pairs. You all have brought half of the ingredients, so together you will have a full cake."

Kenny was right by Kyle and Butter's sides in a matter of seconds, swinging an arm around each of their shoulders. "Hey there, mates. Who wants to bake a cake with me?"

Butters smiled softly, rubbing his knuckles together. "Gee, am real sorry Kenny, but-but I already agreed to go with someone else."

This shocked both boys, who raised their eyebrows. "Who?"

"Ch-Christophe," Butters admitted with a slight blush. "He asked me-me to be his partner last week. I-I couldn't say no!"

"Kenny!" came a voice from behind the three. They turned to see Wendy, standing confidently and smiling. "You can pair with me."

The redhead frowned. "Who's Stan going with then?"

"I'd rather bake with my super best friend, if you don't mind," Stan joked. "Jesus dude didn't think you'd be so quick to shoot me down."

Kyle punched the boy lightly on the arm. "Shut up, dipshit. I'd love to go with you."

Kenny raised a brow at Wendy. "That was unexpected."

"Well, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Meanwhile, Bebe grabbed Token's arm, pulling him back and looking serious. "Token! Don't go with Tweek this lesson!"

The darker boy frowned, stopping in his tracks. "What? Why?"

"Be_cause_, Tweek is going with Craig today," Bebe said, rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"Right."

She patted his shoulder. "Trust me with this one."

Token looked over to his best friend, who was looking at him with a slightly lost expression. "So who's going with Clyde?"

"Red," Bebe informed. Token turned his gaze to see Red seducing Clyde right round her little finger. He looked at Bebe and shrugged, making the girl grin brightly and drag him to a stove.

Craig joined Tweek, dumping his stuff next to the blonds. "I can't cook," he informed blankly.

Tweek twitched slightly. "We-we're baking."

Craig flipped him off.

"It-it's okay, I-I know how to do it."

"You cook?" Craig asked sceptically, unable to imagine the paranoid boy holding anything steady. Tweek nodded quickly with a small smile. "Wow. Doesn't everything get everywhere?"

Tweek glared slightly, eye twitching. "You're so funny. I-I thought it would be a good idea to-to learn. What if my parents do end-end up selling me into slavery and then I get told to cook for my master? Can you imagine how much pressure that would be i-if I didn't know how?"

Craig raised a brow. Tweek turned to their utensils. "Okay, you weigh, I'll m-mix. We start with the butter and sugar."

Tweek grabbed a whisk, waiting patiently for the taller boy to measure the ingredients and put them into the bowl gracelessly. Tweek started to spin the mix around and Craig was surprised at how fast the boy was going.

"Eggs. And cr-crack them into th-the cup. If-if we get shell in then some-one might choke and d-die."

Craig obliged, cracking them into the cup while rolling his eyes. No one would choke and _die_.

"Flour. P-pour it into the sieve."

Doing as he was told, the dark haired boy poured it into the sieve slowly as Tweek patted it on the side. When all was in, Tweek gave it to the boy to hold, grabbing a wooden spoon and folding the mixture, before grabbing the sieve back.

After the flour was all in the bowl, Craig leant on the counter, his hands next to his waist. Tweek seemed in a world of his own, is eyes slightly glazed, humming slightly under his breath. It fascinated Craig how surreal the boy looked at that moment, mechanically folding the mixture. Stray strawberry blond hair fell into his face, but it didn't distract him, though Craig knew he would usually push it back. It looked so soft and well looked after, even though it was a big mess on his head. Craig once again found himself brushing it out of Tweek's face, round the back of his ear, down his jaw-

"_ACK_!"

The whole class turned their attention to the pair, wide eyed. Tweek was staring at Craig, shaking slightly, like he'd seen a ghost, holding a wooden spoon in his hands, clutched to his chest. Craig looked rather alarmed, blinking dumbly, with a comical glob of cake mixture against the side of his face.

"_Shit_, I'm s-so sorry!" Tweek started, dropping the spoon and grabbing a paper towel, holding Craig's clean cheek in his left hand and trying to clean the other with the towel. "I sh-should've been paying attention, I thought there-there was an axe murderer or a rapist or something be-behind me!"

Craig was still in slight shock, his face heating up. He was stunned to silence partly by the unexpected _wooden spoon to the face _and partly by his blatant compulsive move. Tweek's skin was just so _soft _and he had no idea what came over him. He was known for not thinking before acting, but that was a bit too far, even for him.

"Craig," started their teacher, drifting to their table. "Do you want to go to the wash room?"

"What?" the dark haired boy looked up, broken out of his chain of thoughts, realising that both the teacher and Tweek had been talking for a while. "No, I'll use this sink."

He looked into Tweek's honey brown eyes and felt the blood pounding in his brain. "S-sorry."

Tweek shook his head silently, turning and putting his concentration back into the mixture, though he was now clearly thinking about other things. The class slowly went back to their own work, passing it off as usual behaviour. But not three girls and one boy. No sire.

"Holy fucking shit," Clyde said mouth still wide open. "I was right."

Red's eyes were glistening with excitement, clutching his arm. "Did you _see _that? How totally a-fucking-dorable!"

Bebe leant across from her space next to Token, nudging the two. "Don't draw too much attention! We have to be _subtle_, remember?"

The two snapped out of their states, taking a step back from each other and looking at their work. Bebe rolled her eyes and went back to telling Token what to do, insisting all men should learn to cook, therefore she wasn't going to do any work. Wendy called Red, being opposite the girl, and glanced at the two boys in question.

"Did you see what happened?"

"Yes!" she squealed. "It was so cute, Craig just went like this-" she brushed her hand round her ear and down her jaw. "-and Tweek _totally _panicked and just threw the spoon into his face. But then, started cleaning it!"

"We saw the cleaning bit!" Wendy said.

Kenny whistled loudly and gained the attention of half the class. Half, because the other half were smart enough to ignore the four boys by now. Craig looked up, rubbing his right cheek. Kenny winked at him, making crude hip gestures. Craig glared furiously, flipping the boy off and turning a beat red. Kenny received a slap round the back of the head from Wendy.

Kyle shook his head, nearer to Craig and Tweek than the girls. "He's so immature."

Stan smirked, nudging the boy. "Yet you still are _totally _all over him."

The redhead scoffed, despite the pink on his cheeks. "I'm not _that _bad, okay? Get off my back. At least I'm not like you are with Wendy."

Stan's smirk turned into a dreamy smile. "Ah, my dear, sweet baby..."

Kyle's face screwed up. "Baking a cake here."

The taller boy grinned, rolling his eyes. "Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

Kyle sighed, looking up at the blond boy, who was chatting away with Wendy. "I don't know. Nothing?"

"Want me to talk to him?" Stan asked. "Threaten to kill him if he breaks your heart?"

"I can look after myself," Kyle huffed. "I know you guys think I'm the weak one, but I'm not."

Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's shoulders as the boy mixed their ingredients, his head resting against Kyle's. "I'm still going to kill him if he breaks your heart dude."

"What's going on with you and Kyle?" Wendy asked curiously, getting out their baking tray and excess butter. "I mean, you two are totally in love with each other."

"I'd rather not go there, Wendy," Kenny said with a slight sigh.

She paused, measuring him up with her eyes. "Do you not like him?"

He glared slightly. "Did Stan put you up to this or is it another of your little 'match making' projects?" he spat. "Going to run away and gossip about other people's miserable relationships and boast about your own?"

The girl huffed, pushing the tray out to Kenny for him to pour the mixture onto. "No, I just want to know why the great Kenny McCormick isn't doing something when everyone, including yourself and Kyle, know you two belong together."

"Because," Kenny snapped, finally crumbling as the last of the mixture was poured out, slamming it on the table. "A relationship isn't worth one of my best friend's happiness, okay?"

Wendy was slightly shocked by this outburst, trying to hold her strong posture as the poor boy's face calmed, the red disappearing. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Just put the cake in the oven, I'm going to the bathroom."

Wendy glanced at her boyfriend, seeing him put his own cake in the oven. Kyle was looking from her to the door, slightly bewildered. She knew he didn't know why Kenny stormed off, as he was only loud enough for Red or Clyde to hear, and they were too busy wrapped up in eating the left over cake mix, talking about something trivial. Stan looked up and followed Kyle's gaze, looking at his girl questioningly. She smiled slightly and shrugged, as if she didn't know what happened. He raised a brow, not believing her.

--

Red sat happily next to Tweek, comparing her homework to his. Kenny was peering over Tweek's other shoulder, copying the answers in his book and occasionally stealing Kyle's food. Kyle was telling him off for not doing his homework, while Clyde was watching Red and Tweek. Craig sat next to his best friend, and eventually clicked what was happening. He nudged Token and tilted his head to the brunette. Token looked, saw the slightly vacant look, and shook his head with a sigh.

"Jesus, not again."

"I do not want her to become part of our group," Craig hissed.

Token rolled his eyes. "She's not that bad dude."

"She's a girl!"

Stan came and sat down, telling Red that Wendy and Bebe were looking for her. She stood and ruffled Tweek's hair, thanking him for sharing his notes, before wriggling her fingers at Clyde and trotting off.

"She's so cute..." Clyde muttered, smiling slightly.

"I don't like her," Craig spat.

Token rolled his eyes. "You're both insane."

While the four at the end of the table talked about whether Red was nice or not, Cartman sat next to Kyle, dumping his lunch on the table and looking at his three friends. "Hey guys."

"Sup Cartman," Kenny greeted. Stan greeted him much the same and Kyle continued to glare at his chips.

"Why Kahl," he started. "Are you not eating your food?"

The redhead finally looked up with a fiery glare. "Fuck off, fatass."

"Ey, don't call me fat, you stupid jew!"

"Don't belittle my people, bastard!"

"He has a point though, Kyle, is something on your mind?" Stan asked.

Kyle glanced at Stan. He glanced at his food. He glanced at Cartman. He avoided Kenny like the plague. "I dunno, just been thinking I suppose."

Kenny looked down at his math homework as Stan continued to try cheer the redhead up and Cartman continued to try make him feel worse. Kenny bit his lip and rested a hand on Kyle's thigh, patting it reassuringly. After a moment of tension Kyle's hand landed on top of his own, and Kenny knew exactly what it was.

"Oh, and Stan? Tell your girlfriend to keep her nose out my love life, I don't need a girl's input," he suggested.

The dark haired boy looked at the blond and the blushing redhead next to him. "Well, she told me to tell you to suck it up and not make the decisions when you haven't even heard what your boyfriend has to say."

"He's not my boyfriend," Kenny said, raising a brow.

Stan smirked. "Not much."

--

"Tweak's coffee, how can I he-_Cr-Craig_!" Tweek looked at the boy with wide eyes. "What are you do-doing here?"

Craig frowned slightly. "Not sure," he said, dumping a cake tin on the counter top. "But you ran off after school and if I take it home my sister will just eat it all."

Tweek fidgeted slightly behind the counter. "It-it's okay if you want to take it home. I don't mind."

"I'll eat it with you, we made it."

Tweek smiled slightly, nodding. "My break is in ten-ten minutes. Do you mind waiting?"

Craig shook his head and ordered a plain coffee, sitting in the corner with the tin on the table.

Eventually, Tweek came and sat next to him, opening the tin and putting two plates down, a knife on his. He cut them a piece each and started his.

"This is really good," Craig said. "You did well."

Tweek flustered slightly, unable to keep the smile off his face. "Th-thanks. I enjoy baking."

"I could tell," Craig commented.

Tweek shifted around nervously under the gaze of Craig, desperately wanting to bring up what happened in class that day, but unable to. He remembered Token mentioning to him that Clyde was happy him and Craig were getting along better, and he didn't want to ruin that by questioning the boy.

"Sorry about earlier," Craig eventually said, nibbling on his cake. "I don't really think things through before I do them."

Tweek raised his brows. "It-it's okay. Not like the first time, huh?"

Craig felt his cheeks heating up. "Yeah..."

The smaller boy smiled softly. "Th-thanks for bringing the cake round. As-as much of an asshole as you are, you're p-pretty cool."

Craig flipped the other off, his blush getting slightly worse. Tweek's smile widened and, his curiosity satisfied, went back to his cake. He ignored the fact he still didn't know what it was about, as he didn't enjoy asking questions. That got you in trouble.

The two continued to eat the cake slowly, running past Tweek's break, which his mother filled for him. The two started in silence before Tweek brought up one of Craig's TV shows, which had apparently been replaced with something else. Tweek occasionally made a sarcastic comment or a conspiracy theory, but the most part was Craig complaining about this or praising that. But they had fun. And there wasn't any Clyde to bug them or any girls to randomly piss Craig off.

Spending time with just the two of them was nicer than either thought it would be.

--

Kivea: huffhuffhuff, that took a while. I'm having my own relationshit issues, so there's a lot of stuff in here. It's mainly me going '-ventventvent-'

Chose:

break up with your girlfriend because you're in love with your ex-boyfriend and you know you're going to break up with her in a few months for him anyway

stay with her because she's going through a rough time even though she won't tell you what it is and just try to keep it going

ANYWAY loves and hugs

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"I have never, Kenny?"

"Yeah! It's a great game."

"Sure, I'm in. What's there to lose?"

"Okay! I'll start!"


	6. Party

Creek

_Obviously Oblivious _

**A/N: **Woo, have gots WoW. And I LOVE it.

--

Craig raised a brow at his best friend, who was blabbering on about how totally _adorable _Red was, following him around the kitchen as the boy made popcorn and coffee, waiting for the other part of their group to arrive. Ruby would occasionally come down and ask when Tweek was arriving, in which she was instantly flipped off. Clyde eventually went very quiet, and Craig looked at him, guessing from the sheepish questioning glance that he was meant to be answering something.

"What?"

"Have you been listening to me?"

"Were you expecting me to?"

Clyde rolled his eyes and continued. "I _said_, I invited her to movie night."

"Becky?" Craig huffed. "She never comes to movie night."

"No," the brunet smiled dreamily. "Red."

Craig's eyes narrowed and he leant back on the counter top of the kitchen, his arms crossed. "No."

"Oh, come on dude!" Clyde begged. "I'd do anything!"

"I don't care."

Craig started to move, but Clyde was on his tail. "Besides, she's coming with us to Cartman's party!"

"I already told you," the taller one started as the doorbell went. "I'm not going to Cartman's party."

"Why?"

"Because I hate Cartman."

The two answered the door to find Tweek, Token and Red on the doorstep, Tweek with his coffee, Token with his nice dress shirt, and Red with her large smile. Craig glared at his best friend once more before letting the three in.

"Tweek!" came a sing song voice from the stairs. The boy jumped and looked over to Craig's younger sister, who was smiling brightly, dressed in her little pink skirt and matching top. She bounded down the stairs and stuck to his side. "How are you?"

The blond boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "F-fine, and-and _–ngh- _you?"

"I'm well," she said. "Will you be spending the night like you did last time?"

"Uh..."

"Shut up and fuck off, Ruby," Craig said in his monotone voice. "Go do your homework."

She huffed and glared at him. "I've done it, so that I can spend more time with _Tweek_."

Red smiled and patted the girl on the head. "Aren't you adorable?"

Ruby smiled sweetly.

"If Tweek spends the night, you can see him in the morning," she said with a wink. "Then you can spend time with him without all these boys around."

A light went off in the girl's head and she nodded eagerly, turning to the object of her affections. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tweek!"

"_Ack._"

Craig surveyed Red out the corner of his eye, her bright eyes looking at him. Clyde glanced nervously between them both.

"We're watching a super hero movie," Craig stated.

"I like super heroes," Red said. "What do you have?"

"Iron man or X-men."

Her eyes lit up. "Iron man!"

"Don't girls usually prefer Hue Jackman?"

"Yes," Red said with an eye roll. "But Iron man is better."

There was a small pause before Craig flipped her off. She frowned slightly and looked at Clyde as the taller boy walked through to the living room, but her frown soon vanished at Clyde's large shit-eating grin. They followed the rest of the group to the living room where Craig was setting up the movie.

"Clyde, go get the drinks and popcorn," he ordered, his brunet friend happily obeying. Red stood awkwardly till Token pointed to the three seater couch where she happily sat on the end. The dark skinned boy was sat on the single couch and Tweek was on a cushion next to him on the floor. Clyde came back with a pack of fizzy drinks and a bowl of popcorn before disappearing again, retrieving Tweek's coffee. He sat next to Red and passed her a drink. Craig started the movie and sat next to his best friend.

"You know, Iron Man two is coming out," Red told the boys. Craig looked at her with wide eyes and she almost screamed at the strange excitement in the boy.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"No, I saw an advert for it when we watched Its Complicated," she informed. "I don't know what it's about or anything though."

Craig turned to his best friend. "We are going to see that."

"What time are we planning on going to Cartman's?" questioned Token, glancing at his watch. "Because it starts soon."

The Tucker boy flipped him off. "When this movie finishes.

--

When their movie finished, Becky had already rang Clyde, asking where he was and when he was arriving. He tried to convince his friends into not watching the whole movie, in which is head was almost bitten off by Red and Craig. They didn't arrive too late however, and they were met by Clyde's girlfriend before they even stepped through the door. __

"Clyde!" shouted Becky, latching onto her boyfriend's arm. Red looked slightly dejected, but greeted the girl, pretending to not care. Token took it upon himself to distract her as Becky continued to swoon over Clyde. Craig had already ditched his friends to go find the alcohol, and Tweek who usually just hung out with Token followed, feeling slightly awkward about their new friend.

The dark haired boy looked over his shoulder as he grabbed a beer and offered one to Tweek, who shot it down. "I've never seen you drink," Craig muttered.

"That's ca-cause I don't drink."

"You don't?" Craig frowned. "Then what happens to your share of the alcohol we get when we're with Token and Clyde."

Tweek gave a lopsided smile. "Seriously dude? You _ -ngh- _usually drink it."

"I do?"

"And pro-probably end up too obliterated to-to notice."

Across the room where Stan's gang were, Kenny stood on the coffee table, attracting all attention, his bottle in hand. "You know what we should do?" he asked. "I have never!"

"I have never, Kenny?" Craig spoke up, looking disbelieving.

The other grinned. "Yeah! It's a great game."

Bebe, who these days seemed to pretty much speak up for any gay/questionable person these days, said: "Sure, I'm in. What's there to lose?"

"Okay! I'll start!" Kenny said, getting down and instructing all those playing to form a circle. He looked up at Craig and grinned mischievously. "What's wrong, Craig? Too _chicken shit_?"

The boy was in the circle before anyone could blink, flipping the blond off. Those who weren't playing either sat round and watched, or were off socialising, dancing or making out in the corner. Kenny cleared his throat dramatically and looked around at everyone.

"I," he started. "Have never had allowance past the age of eleven."

There was a selection of groans from pretty much everyone as they all took a swig, Cartman swearing at the boy, and others laughing. He turned to Kyle who was next to him and the redhead raised a brow thoughtfully. "I have never had sex with a girl."

Half the circle took a swig. Kenny noted the fact that Craig did not.

"I have never gotten above a B in math," Stan said with a smirk. A quarter of the group drank including Kyle, Wendy and Cartman.

The circle continued for a while before people started to run out of things, and it simply became whoever came up with anything.

"I have never had blond hair," Craig said, already rather tipsy.

Kenny, Bebe and a couple others drank, and the blonde girl huffed. "I have never thought Tweek was attractive," she shot, looking up at the coffee addict who screamed at this. "Sorry Tweek, don't swing that way."

He flustered brightly. His blush got brighter as a few of the girls and two boys took swigs of their drinks. The two boys being Kenny and Craig.

"I knew it!" Kenny said with a smirk.

"You were the one who planted it in my head, asshole."

Kenny continued to smirk happily, swishing his bottle round. "I'm amazed you admitted to it."

"I've never kissed one of my best friends," someone across the room announced, and a few people drank. Including Stan, Kyle and Kenny.

Wendy looked at her boyfriend with raised brows. "Oh really? Am I a 'best friend'?"

"Sorry babe," Stan said with a sheepish grin. "Drunken night four years ago."

Wendy's eyebrows rose higher and she looked at the blond with the orange parker.

"Wasn't me dude," he said.

She started to giggle and looked at the redhead between them, who was now blushing furiously. "Your boyfriend is a good kisser..." he complimented. "From what I remember."

"So what about Kenny?" Bebe asked curiously. "Who was it with you?"

The boy grinned. "Sorry babe, drunken night four years ago."

The whole group looked to Kyle, whose hair was pale in comparison to his face. "It _was _a drunken night!"

"Was it the drunken barn dance?" Clyde asked with a slight smirk.

"How many gay men or straight women in this room _haven't _kissed Kenny?" Kyle asked with a slight glare. "And Stan's my best friend; that was more platonic than anything!"

Wendy smiled sweetly. "Well, let's see shall we? I have never kissed Kenny McCormick."

Kyle brought his bottle to his lips and took a swig, his eyes widening slightly as three others took a shot.

"What?" Kyle muttered quietly.

Kenny was a bright shade of red.

Craig smirked at the blond opposite him. "It's a well known fact that, while Kenny McCormick sleeps around and probably has _seventy _STDs, he only kisses people he really likes."

Kyle looked at Kenny hopefully. "Ser-seriously?"

"Not everyone I've ever dated is in this room," Kenny countered. "I mean, Butter's isn't playing this game and I've kissed him!"

"Jesus _Christ_," muttered Cartman, getting up. "Okay, who wants to get away from the fags and get high?"

Half the circle stood, and most other people figured it would be good to leave the couple alone. Stan hesitated for a second before glaring at Kenny and giving him a meaningful look. He walked off, grabbing Wendy, who was watching the two boys. Craig sighed slightly and went to Bebe and Red, convincing them to leave. Kyle was still giving Kenny that hopeful look, and the blond was looking for an escape.

"Is it true?" Kyle asked. "You haven't-who else?"

Kenny cleared his throat. "Butters and Heidi. And Kelly, you know, ages ago. Kevin, back when I dated him."

"But you sleep with people all the time."

"I don't kiss them," Kenny muttered with a disgusted face. "I fuck people. It's a bit different to making love."

"How many people have you made love to?" Kyle asked hesitantly.

He paused. "I've never loved someone enough to say 'I made love to them'."

Kyle bit his lip and leant forward slightly. Kenny backed away. "Is there anyone you would make love to?"

"I-I..." Kenny swallowed and started to crawl back. "I don't date friends."

This didn't stop the Jewish boy.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough."

"What about not wanting to take this risk?" Kenny said, gripping straws. "Isn't that what you told Tweek?"

Kyle growled slightly, eye twitching. "For the past four years you've been flirting with me on and off, and I finally offer myself to you and you _reject_ me?" he hissed. "Yeah, that's why I wasn't willing to take the risk. 'Cause as soon as I accept you get _bored_."

The redhead stood and grabbed his glass of Malibu and lemonade, gulping the last of it, and throwing it at Kenny, who caught it skilfully. Kyle flipped him the finger and stormed off, finding Cartman and demanding some dope-filled cigarettes.

"Jesus Christ..." Kenny muttered, dropping the glass and falling backwards onto the floor. Stan soon came over, crouching next to the boy. "Sorry dude. I tried."

"Yeah, I know," Stan said with a sigh. "He's just had a few too many shots of something or other."

Kenny rolled over so is face was against the floor. "I fucked everything up. Again."

"Just let him calm down, dude, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"That stupid _asshole_!" Kyle snapped, breathing in a lungful of smoke. "I mean, I practically threw myself at him!"

Craig looked around slightly confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought he at least found me attractive! And you two were listening to me and Tweek talk?" a harsh glare. "That's disgusting."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea!" Craig defended, holding up his hands in defence.

Kyle grabbed the bottle that Butter's brought, taking a large swig. "He's a horrible pig. I hate him."

"D-don't be too harsh, Kyle," Butter's soothed, patting the boy on the shoulder. "I'm-I'm sure he has a go-good reason."

"Good reason my arse! He's just a heartbreaker! I don't know why _you _out of _all _people are standing up for him!"

A strong arm wrapped itself around the small boy's shoulder and attention was turned to the Frenchman behind him. "I zought zis _Kenny _was your friend, Kyle," he muttered. "Don't friends give each ozer second chances?"

"Oh, fuck off. Why is everyone against me all of a sudden?!"

"I'm on your side," Craig muttered, smoking his own cigarette. "Kenny's a dick."

"_Thank you_, Craig."

"You're welcome."

Christophe rolled his eyes and cooed Butter's away from the two boys.

"So, how are things with your love life?" Kyle asked sourly.

Craig frowned, confused once again. "Since when did you care?"

"Since mine went to pot," Kyle said with a sigh. "Everyone around here seems to have someone."

"I don't, despite what everyone thinks," Craig defended. "And not everyone does..."

"Bebe, with her girl from North Park. Stan, with Wendy. Clyde, with Becky-"

"And Red."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, they're totally hitting on each other. It's kind of sickening."

"What about Becky?"

While going over Clyde's relationships, Craig started to wonder when he'd fallen so low as to stand in Cartman's backyard with Kyle, gossiping like teenage girls and smoking pot together. Kyle clearly decided he sunk so low when he was rejected, and he briefly remembered a few girls doing something along the same lines when their love life was bleak. He never thought his love life was 'bleak' so to say. He didn't particularly find anyone that interesting at the moment, and he wasn't one for frivolous things. Sure, he'd had relationships, one with a girl which he decided definitely wasn't worth the hassle, and one with a boy whose name he forgot.

"You know what we should do?" Kyle asked, swaying slightly. "Like, right now?"

Craig stared at the redhead, admiring how brightly coloured he was.

"Go fuck in Cartman's bedroom," he continued. "That would show that asshole!"

"I think I need more alcohol first," Craig said. "You have very bright hair."

--

That morning when Craig woke up, he was cringing from the light in his eyes. There was someone by his bed, and when he looked, he saw a mess of blond hair, and a peaceful face. Tweek was slumped over in his desk chair, head lying on Craig's high bed, hands underneath him. Craig looked about, feeling a throbbing in his head. He remembered playing I have never with the group, and then getting rather high and drunk with Kyle. Then something about sex? Did he screw someone?

"Tweek?" he drawled, voice raspy. "What are you doing here?"

The boy's eyes fluttered and he sat, cringing and rubbing his back. "I-I don't sleep much. So I figured I'd look after you. Do you remember the party?"

Craig's eyes softened and he moved over slightly. "Get in."

"Wh-what?!"

"Get in the bed," Craig repeated, lifting the corner of his quilt. "I'm tired, and I need more sleep. You do too."

"I-I'm fine."

Craig glared. "Now."

Tweek opened his mouth to retaliate before standing and crawling in next to Craig, thanking the boy quietly. Craig grunted and rolled over, falling to sleep instantly. Tweek blushed slightly as their backs touched, remembering the round involving him in 'I have never'. He smiled slightly, flattered that the boy who he never really got on with found him attractive. He shut his eyes and slipped off, sleeping soundly for the first time in a while.

--

Kivea: -falls asleep-

Must stop...playing WoW...till early hours of morning.

Ja ne ~

Kivea

"Dude, I am so sorry about yesterday!"

"Whatever."

"You-you were pretty good, from what I remember."

"Thanks. Not half bad yourself."

"Maybe-maybe we could do it again sometime."

"What?"


	7. Shotgun

Creek

_Obviously Oblivious_

**A/N: **Uh...I usually have an A/N. But I generally don't know what to say. I'm going to the spa tomorrow?

--

The dark haired boy was nice and warm. Which was odd, as his room was usually rather cold. His eyes fluttered and he and snuggled his head deeper into the pillow he was holding, before realising how large his pillow had become. Looking down, he saw a mess of blond hair curled up in his arms, facing away from him. He propped himself up slightly, peering at the boy in his arms, frowning slightly. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night and inviting the boy to sleep. And then the blond had a nightmare, and he hugged him to get him to stop being such a fidget so he could sleep.

The blond hadn't woken up, and now slept peacefully.

"Craig!" shouted a whiney voice. "It's time for church! Mummy said you have to go this week!"

Rubbing his eyes, the male in question groaned and flipped off the door. There was a loud banging.

"I'm coming in!"

"Rubes!"

The girl stood in the doorway, eyes wide. She glanced at the sleeping boy in her brothers arms and started to go red. "You...man stealer!"

Craig blinked dumbly.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me! Stealing _my _Tweek?!"

The blond started to stir and the Tucker siblings went quiet, looking as honey brown eyes slowly opened, closed, and opened wider. A blush quickly arose on the boy's cheeks. He tried to disappear into the quilt.

"Fuck off Ruby, we have to get changed. Out my room."

"But-!"

"_Out my room_."

She flipped him off, slamming the door behind her.

Craig groaned and rolled onto his back, rubbing his face with both hands. Tweek turned slightly, face still adorned with colour, and fidgeted with the sheets. "S-sorry about..._ngh_...uh-"

"You had a nightmare," Craig explained. "You settled when I held you. And stopped moving about."

Pink cheeks turned red. "Ah, I-I see. Th-thanks."

"Whatever," Craig muttered, standing and looking down at his boxers and T-shirt from the night before, walking to his wardrobe and pulling off his shirt. "I still have your jeans and hoodie around here somewhere; I keep forgetting to bring them to you."

Tweek stared at the boy, holding the edge of the quilt to his nose. Years on the track team obviously paid off, Tweek figured, as the boy in front of him was pretty fit. While he didn't have the upper arm strength of a footballer, he certainly kept himself in shape.

Then he dropped his boxers.

Craig turned to throw Tweek his clothes, raising a brow as the blond buried his face into the pillow. "We're going to church, dude. You can't go back to sleep."

"I-I know, bu-but please pu-put something on-_on_-_ngh_."

Craig looked down at his naked self and rubbed his neck, tossing the clothes onto the bed and grabbing some clean underwear, pulling them on. "Jesus, Tweek, have you never seen a naked man before?"

"It's not that," Tweek muttered, sitting up but not facing Craig. "I-I'm just jealous. You're so-so confident and _shameless_."

The darker haired boy pulled a fitted long-sleeved shirt, pulling it over his head and pulling Tweek into a standing position. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Tweek. And shameless isn't always a good thing."

Tweek's lips twitched.

"Come on, get ready," Craig said, suddenly feeling slightly awkward, letting go of Tweek and grabbing his jeans. "Dad will get pissed if we're late."

Tweek nodded, slipping out of the bed and pulling on his clothes. The two left the room in a slightly uncomfortable silence, both absorbed in their own thoughts of the other. Ruby was downstairs, tapping her foot impatiently. As they hit the bottom step the girl latched onto Tweek's arm with a bright smile, her yellow dress reaching her knees. The three left the house and clambered into the car. Tweek glanced to his right, where Craig was staring out the window, looking mildly pissed off. He looked to his left, where Ruby was happily clutching his arm. He looked out the front window and sunk into his seat slightly, leg twitching out of nervousness.

They soon arrived at the church, and Tweek dashed out, Ruby running off to find her friends, and Craig close behind him.

"Sorry about my sister dude," Craig said, looking bored already. He looked around, seeing some of the other teens there, trotting over to them, Tweek at his heals.

Kenny was the first person he saw, the blond looking rather upset. Stan was next to him as usual, holding a pleasant conversation with the others. Clyde and Token were there, as well as some other boys from class that Craig didn't talk to.

"Do you have any cigarettes?" Craig asked the poor boy. Nodding, Kenny jerked his head to the side of the church, and they slipped round. Craig glanced at Tweek, raising his brows as if to invite the boy. He followed.

"Do you remember much from last night?" Kenny asked as soon as they were out of view from their parents. Craig frowned and took the cigarette offered out to him. Tweek's eyes widened expectantly.

Craig shrugged after a few moments. "Not really. I was talking with Kyle in the back garden, got rather drunk, had sex with someone, wound up in my own bed."

Kenny glared slightly. "You don't remember who you slept with?"

"Nope," Craig lit the cigarette, puffing on it. "Who?"

"Kyle."

Craig coughed on the smoke in his lungs, while letting out a strangled sound between a sob and a laugh. "What?!"

Kenny rolled his eyes, putting on a brave face. "I fucked up, he went to a drunken and high you and you had sex together."

"Fuck off!" the tall boy looked at Tweek, horrified. The smallest boy simply looked down and nodded.

"It's okay dude, I understand drunken sex. It's not exactly planned," Kenny muttered. "I should've done something when he came on to me, after waiting for him for so long. Anyway, I have some praying to do, and shit to sort out, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Craig stared, unbelievingly. "I-I'm..."

Kenny smiled sadly in a forgiving way, patted his shoulder, and headed back to the crowd.

After a moment, Craig turned to Tweek. "You're kidding me, right?"

"N-no," Tweek pulled on his shirt. "Kenny f-found you and Kyle naked on Ca-Cartman's bed. He came to-to get me to he-_ngh_-help you."

Craig sighed and ran a hand over his eyes, cringing. "I can't believe I did that."

"Kenny said he-he understood," Tweek tried. "When we got you ho-home, I asked him if he was okay. He-he said that he'd rather it was you th-than someone else."

"I'm such an asshole."

Tweek was silent.

Craig looked into the brown orbs of the smaller boy, leaning against the wall. "Thanks for looking after me."

A strangled cry.

They lent against the wall of the church, Craig smoking, Tweek fidgeting quietly.

"I don't remember much after I have never," Craig admitted with a slight blush.

"You-you remember that game?!"

Craig looked up, seeing the panic and embarrassment in the other's face. He smirked, heart racing slightly. "What, and admitting I found you attractive?"

Tweek covered his mouth with his hands, toes curling.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"R-really?"

"I hadn't drunk that much by then."

Tweek's blush hardened and he swallowed the lump in his dry throat. "No, I mean th-that you..."

"Find you attractive?"

Craig's smirk widened as the boy tugged at his hair, nodding hesitantly.

"Admittedly, it was Kenny who said it first, but I noticed how adorable you are afterwards."

Tweek's eyes looked everywhere, occasionally glancing at Craig, odd noises erupting. Craig felt a slight rush at the reaction he got, turning so his side was against the wall, facing Tweek. The boy froze. "Is it that surprising?"

Nod.

"Do you find me attractive?"

Pause. Nod.

Craig's eyes narrowed slightly and he licked his lips. "You ever smoked, Tweek?"

"O-once. I didn't like it. It b-burnt my throat," he shivered, watching Craig carefully.

"You ever shotgunned?"

Tweek looked slightly confused. Craig breathed in a puff of smoke, taking a deep breath, and opening his mouth, smoke falling from his lips slowly as he inched towards Tweek. The boy started breathing faster, opening his mouth slightly as the other inched closer. His eyes were wide, his face was red, and his heart was beating _far _too fast. Craig breathed out, their noses an inch apart. Tweek breathed in quickly and nervously, his eyes fluttering closed slightly as the smoke raced to his lungs. Craig let out the last of his breath and shut his mouth, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Tweek swallowed again and let out the smoke he was holding.

Craig pulled back, cigarette meeting his lips. "Smokes cool when breathed in like that."

"Mm," Tweek agreed, mouth clamped shut.

Craig tried not to laugh, back meeting the wall flat, feeling better for some reason. Tweek stood there, trying to calm his heart, as the other shut his eyes in contentment, finishing his cigarette.

"We should go into the service now, before they wonder where we are."

Tweek nodded stiffly.

They both knew no one would be wondering where they were.

--

Craig sucked in a breath, looking up at the green house. He knocked on the door after five minutes of standing on the doorstep, and a Canadian about his sister's age stood there, headset round his neck.

"What?" he asked. "I'm in the middle of a raid."

"Uh," Craig rubbed the back of his neck. "Is Kyle there?"

The boy raised a brow, giving Craig a once-over before stepping to the side. "Kyle!" he yelled, shutting the door. "Company!"

The redhead in question came bounding down the stairs moments later as the younger boy ran up them, looking surprised when he saw his visitor. "Craig, what are you doing-?"

"Do you remember last night?" the Tucker asked, getting to the point.

Kyle looked slightly regretful. "Come upstairs. I have a feeling you filled in a missing face."

As soon as Kyle's bedroom door had closed, Craig spoke again. "Kenny told me. Found us on Cartman's bed."

"Oh shit..." Kyle muttered, covering his face with his hands. "Kenny?!"

"Yeah," Craig raised a brow. "Mind filling me in on what the fuck went down there?"

Kyle opened his mouth. He closed it. He failed his arms about, raising them and letting them fall at his sides before he planted them on his hips. "I was upset, and you agreed that Kenny was a dick, and by that point I was rather high, and it just kind of happened. I think I suggested it."

"Right."

Kyle sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Dude, I am so sorry about yesterday!"

"Whatever."

"You-you were pretty good, from what I remember," he admitted, trying to salvage something.

Craig smiled. "Thanks. Not half bad yourself."

"Maybe-maybe we could do it again sometime."

"What?"

Kyle bit his lip, shaking his head. "Forget it. I'm just- I'm just upset right now, and-"

Craig put a hand on Kyle's shoulder, frowning. "There is something I want to know."

"Yes?"

For once, Craig looked unsure. Kyle turned to him, opened his mouth to repeat his question, before it was covered by Craig's. Kyle's eyes widened slightly and the other pulled back.

Craig frowned before shaking his head. "Never mind."

"You don't know if you're gay?" Kyle asked, smiling slightly. "I know that feeling."

Craig paused, not knowing what to say. He nodded.

Kyle wrapped his hands round the back of Craig's head, pulling him back. Their tongues danced, their lips moved, but their hands stayed still.

"Well?" Kyle asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"It's better than kissing a girl I guess," Craig said. Kyle chuckled, shaking his head. "Maybe we can do it again sometime. But first, you need to see Kenny."

Kyle cringed, letting go of the boy's head and sitting on his bed. "I'm not ready."

Craig flipped him off.

"He rejected _me_!" Kyle huffed, his temper coming through. "Why should _I _go see _him_?!"

Craig growled, trying to calm his own hot-headedness. "Because you two need to talk."

"Fuck off."

"No."

Kyle glared.

"I owe Kenny this one," Craig said, glaring and grabbing a hold of Kyle's collar. "And you're going to see him."

--

"It-it was nice of you," Tweek said with a soft smile. "I guess you're not as much of an asshole as I-I thought."

Craig scoffed, swirling his straw in his cup, glancing at the two sat in the corner of Tweak Bros, talking quietly, with loving smiles and occasional laughter. "It's so fluffy. It makes me want to puke."

Tweek rolled his eyes, wiping the counter that Craig lent against. The others that they were with in church were situated further away from the couple who were talking in the corner. "Are-are they to-together?"

"Fuck knows," he placed the plastic cup on the table. "Like I care. I've done my part," the blond flustered as Craig turned and rested his arms on the countertop, looking up at him with that same look he wore that morning. "I'm in the clear."

"No-not sure that's how it works..."

"Whatever."

Kenny finished his coffee, wearing one of his bright smiles. "So, who's paying?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I am, I suppose."

"Thank you!"

"So, Craig said I should talk to you. And I don't think he was talking about the sex we had."

Kenny's smile dimmed. "Yeah, they dragged me here so Craig could drag you here. I suppose he does have a conscience."

"He is human."

The boy lent back, sighing heavily. "I don't want to hurt you, Kyle."

The redhead looked away, nodding. "I know."

"But..." Kenny bit the inside of his mouth. "I don't want to see you with someone else again. That was too painful."

Kyle's hazel eyes met Kenny's bright blue ones. "So, what now?"

Kenny moved awkwardly in his chair. "Your call, dude. You were the one who didn't want to take the risk."

The redhead stood, leaning across the table and taking Kenny's head in his hands, pressing their lips together softly. Kenny's eyes fluttered shut and he slipped is hands under Kyle's hat, hands tangling in the red curls beneath. Their tongues danced together and their fingers curled.

"Get a room!"

Kyle pulled back, beat red and snapped round to see the others looking at them, each with their own expression. Craig and Tweek looked over, clearly having their own conversation, while Stan was smirking, having pulled the two apart.

Kenny smirked back and stood, swiftly gliding round to Kyle's side of the table and grabbing the boy's hips with one hand, his neck with the other, and smacking their lips and groins together, hand travelling from his hips to his ass.

"God, I love your ass," Kenny whispered in the other's ear.

"Jesus, keep it PG13!" Craig shot.

Kyle once again pulled away, smiling brightly despite his embarrassment. Kenny slipped a hand into his back pocket and guided him to where the rest were sitting, Craig joining them, Tweek stepping from behind the counter and standing by their table.

Clyde glanced at the new couple, before surveying his best friend and the coffee addict. Had he got news for Red.

--

Kivea: _Jesus_ I'm rather proud of this chapter. I remember someone asking for more Creek, so I hope I filled this chapter with enough to satisfy ones needs without being all like 'lolplotno'. I hope you liked it!

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"Whoever loses has to help Red with her fashion project."

"What?!"

"Scared, Kyle?"

"No!"

"Well then, get your game on, asshole."


	8. Poker

Creek

_Obviously Oblivious _

**A/N: **Okay, who else has played Mass Effect 2? Cause it was just so immense. I spent two days playing it, and I almost cried when it finished 3

--

It had been a few weeks since Kyle and Kenny got together. And they were still together. Craig found it incredibly sickening, and wished he hadn't helped, while the girls found it romantic and adorable. After the end of the second week, Butter's congratulated Kenny on finding someone who didn't bore him. Walking to the bus stop that morning, Craig felt particularly uneasy about that day. Tweek was next to him, happily sipping on his coffee with the occasional twitch or shake, but the taller boy couldn't settle his stomach.

As they closed in on the bus stop, there was a flash of long brown hair that curled elegantly. Craig stopped immediately.

"Wh-what is it, Cr-Craig?" Tweek asked.

"Becky," Craig said. As soon as the word left his mouth, Tweek froze, determined not to look at her. "Come on, we can't take the bus today."

Tweek bit his lip, eyes still focused on Craig, who wasn't letting his eyes leave their target, even as he turned to Tweek slightly. "Is-isn't that a bit drastic?"

Craig shook his head.

As soon as the girl started to turn her head, a fiery glare on her face, Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and started to run in the opposite direction and down an alley. They heard their names being called by the girl, but continued to run. Tweek glanced behind him to make sure the person wasn't following her voice. He stumbled slightly, but Craig wasn't pausing for anything. Eventually, they stopped, out of breath. Craig leaned on the fence wall behind them, and Tweek fell on the floor, twisting the flask top off and taking a few desperate gulps. Craig held his hand out and Tweek passed it, allowing the other boy to do the same.

"Jesus, what did she want?" Craig muttered, unbuttoning his jacket and taking off his hat, resting his hands on his knees.

Tweek stared at the black hair in amazement. The other rarely took off his hat, and it was strange to see the dark locks dripping slightly with sweat. "You got your hair cut," Tweek breathed.

Craig looked up in surprise. "Y-yeah. Last weekend," he flicked his fringe to the side. "I wanted something different."

"It-it looks nice," Tweek stuttered. Craig ran a hand through it with a smirk. "Please, your _–ngh- _ego doesn't need the-the boost."

"Maybe if you didn't pull on your hair, you could make it look nice," Craig said, brushing his hand through Tweek's locks, encountering a tangle. "Or brushed it."

Tweek yanked at it. "It-it hurts when I brush it. I never saw the ne-need to."

"You could get a nice girl if you made an effort," Tweek looked away, a slight disgust in his eyes. "Or a nice boy."

"Wh-what?!"

Craig raised a brow. "Am I wrong?"

"N-no..." Tweek bit his lip, looking down with a slight blush on his face. "I mean, I don't _–ngh-_ pressure!"

"It's okay," Craig said, suddenly feeling the urge to make him feel better. " I like men too."

"You-you do?"

Craig nodded, feeling slightly awkward. "I think so. I don't know. I've never really thought about it," he flipped the boy off. "So don't go telling anyone. Not even Clyde knows."

Tweek smiled slightly, tugging his shirt. "Sure, I-I won't."

"Good," Craig muttered before looking down the way they'd came. "We should probably head into school."

--

Cartman walked up to their table, a large smirk on his face, Red behind him looking nervous. Kenny and Kyle stopped feeding each other, the others stopped talking to each other, and Tweek stopped drinking his coffee, frozen to the spot.

"I have a proposition for you all," Cartman said in a business like tone. The boys looked at each other. "Strip poker."

"I'm in!" Kenny said, standing with a large grin. Kyle pinched his arm in irritation.

Red cleared her throat. "It'll be fun guys, I'm playing as well."

"I'll play too," Clyde piped.

Cartman smirked. "Whoever loses has to help Red with her fashion project."

"What?!" Kyle said, looking slightly alarmed.

Craig smirked. "Scared, Kyle?"

"No!"

"Well then, get your game on, asshole," Cartman snapped. "Red needs help with her project, and I want to laugh at whoever fails."

Token seemed to be the only one interested in the punishment as he asked: "What is the project, Red?"

She twiddled her thumbs. "Well, I was thinking of doing something different so that the school I'm applying to would notice me more," she cleared her throat and looked at her trainers. "So I'm doing drag kings and drag queens-"

"No way," Craig snapped, flipping her off.

Clyde rolled his eyes. "You're half decent at poker, Craig. You'd have no problem."

"Not taking the risk."

Kyle crossed his arms over his chest. "Scared, Craig?"

"No," Craig said. "I'm going to kick your ass."

"Sure."

"Well then, guys," Cartman started, gaining attention again. "I will be expecting you all at my house after school today."

With that he walked off, leaving Red to face the boys, looking apologetic. "I'm really sorry guys, he overheard me talking to the girls about it, and-"

"It's fine," Kenny said. "That's Cartman for you."

She smiled, relieved, and sat down next to the blond boy. She then turned to Clyde, her face hardening. "Becky's been looking for you. She seems really pissed off."

"Really?"

"Yeah, something about you ditching her on Saturday."

Craig scoffed. "She knows Saturday is movie night, and only guys come to movie night," he turned to his best friend as well. "She was at the bus stop this morning."

"Asking where you and Tweek were," Kyle added attention on Craig. "She was well pissed when you two ran off."

"That's why you were late?" Token asked, surprised. "Because you walked to school?"

"We ran m-most of the way," Tweek admitted. "I thought she-she was going to kill me!"

Craig glanced at Tweek, who was doing the same to him.

"I should probably talk to her," Clyde said with a grimace. "I think we were meant to be going out on Saturday."

"You think?" Red asked, perplexed. "Dude, go talk to her, now!"

"I don't want to," Clyde muttered, sinking into the table.

Token rolled his eyes. "Maybe that's a sign that your relationship is falling apart."

"But-!"

Craig flipped him off. "Longest relationship, great sex, blah blah, got it. Go break up with her."

"Becky's lovely," Red said, a forced smile. "She's so..."

"Insane?"

"Irritating?"

"A-annoying...?"

"Bitchy?"

"Generally lame?"

"Hot."

Kyle glared at his boyfriend, who raised his hands in self-defence. "Well she _is_!"

"Not helping your case, _sweetheart_."

Clyde dwelled on his friends comments. "She is hot."

"You can do better," Red said confidently.

Clyde glanced over to the girl's table, where his girlfriend was sat chatting away. He stood and walked over, swallowing the lump in his throat. She glanced up at him, smile fading. He smiled awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "Can-can we talk?"

She nodded and walked off, him trailing behind like a puppy.

The guys and Red watched.

"Ten dollars he doesn't have the balls," Craig said with his monotone voice.

"You can't make a bet on that!" Red said, horrified.

Stan chuckled. "They make bets on relationships in the group all the time."

"Which tends to be mine and Clyde's," Kenny muttered. "Seeing as Stan's with Wendy and they surpassed the length most of us bet for this time round, and no one else really has relationships."

"Too much hassle," Craig said flatly. "Not worth it."

Kenny turned to Kyle with a lopsided smile. "I beg to differ."

Kyle looked at him disapprovingly, but his cheeks were pink and he was biting his lip to not smile back. The others either rolled their eyes or groaned, while Red smiled dreamily.

Clyde returned from where he had been with Becky and had a goofy smile on his face, Becky striding forward with a smug smile. They sat at the girls table and cuddled as Becky continued to gossip with the others.

"We've been ditched," Craig growled.

Kenny frowned. "For a girl."

"I bet that within the week Becky will break up with Clyde to keep her reputation strong," Red said, looking rather pissed off.

The guys all hummed in agreement.

--

"So Cartman, are we heading to your house now?" Kenny asked, clearly excited. The boy smirked and nodded as Kenny went on to tell the others. When they got to their usual bus stop, more than the usual amount of people got off, heading to the large boy's house. When they got there Cartman ordered his mother to make them food and took them down to the basement and instructed for everyone to sit in the circle, taking a pack of cards off a shelf.

"Token, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Red," Cartman started, going round the circle. "Kahl, Kenny, Stan, Butters. Are you all aware of the punishment for failing to win?"

"I only need two models," Red said softly, again looking apologetic.

Cartman glared slightly. "The punishment of failing to stay in for more than three rounds?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Kenny said with a large grin on his face, rubbing his hands together.

The brunet nodded, handing out the first round. "Instead of money, we're doing clothes. Now, sign your names n'yah..."

Kyle glared. "Why do we have to sign?"

"We all agreed to this, _Kahl_, I don't trust any of you to keep your word!"

"It-it's okay, really," Red said. "I'd rather not have people forced into helping me because of a signed document."

Cartman grumbled something about hippies and put the paper to the side. "Now, let's start."

--

"You're not very good at this game," Stan said, thoroughly amused as a pair of pants entered the pile in the middle of the floor. His best friend glared at him fiercely.

Kyle moved to a chair. "That's it, I quit."

"You still have your boxers left," Kenny whined. "Why quit now?"

"Fuck off, pervert."

Tweek twitched nervously. "Jesus _Christ_, does this mean Kyle has to we-wear a dress?" he asked, biting his lip.

"First one out," Cartman said with a smirk. "Second looks like it'll either be Red or Stan."

Red pulled her shirt further down to cover as much of her legs as she could. Token chuckled slightly. "And it's times like this we remember your a girl."

She glared at Clyde. "Eyes up!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Remember Stan, you can drop out anytime," Cartman said with a smirk."

"No thanks dude."

Craig glanced at the boy next to him, who was fiddling with the cards in his hands. He glanced at the lithe looking chest, toned stomach, and cards.

"Stop cheating, Craig," Token said. The boy snapped his eyes to his own cards and Tweek looked at him, blushing and pulling them to his chest.

"Yeah, Craig, stop cheating," Kenny teased. "And I believe I won this round. Full house," he laid them out in front of him. The others grumbled put an item they'd won into the pile.

After two more rounds, Red removed her shirt and stood, moving to sit with Kyle, who lay across her to hide her body from some of the boys.

"Well, well, looks like tables have turned," Cartman said with a sadistic grin, looking at a messy haired blond who was looking at his cards in horror. "Stan has regained his place in the group, and someone's going out this round."

"I-I-"

Craig glanced at the boy's cards. "You're out, dude."

Tweek stood, sliding his trousers off and kicking them into the pile, skittering over to Kyle and Red, sighing in displeasure.

"Sorry guys," Red muttered. "You don't have to..."

"It's fine," Kyle said. "I did agree to it."

She smiled. "This'll help me loads. Thanks."

--

"You're _out_, Craig!" Kenny said with a large grin, beaming and sitting in his T-shirt and tracksuit trousers. Craig frowned and stood, yanking down his underwear. Kenny laughed, clapping, while Token covered his eyes, half way between disgust and amused.

"Put some pants on!" Stan said.

"He betted them. He has to wait till the games over," Cartman said with a smirk.

Craig walked over and sat with the losers, watching Kenny and Token battle it out. Tweek glanced at the boy, pulling at his hair. Craig caught his eye and smirked knowingly, making the boy flush brightly.

"Woo!" Kenny cheered. "I won!"

"Do we get our clothes back now?" Craig asked.

Kenny grinned and nodded. "I take satisfaction in knowing I beat you all."

"You should play for money, 'cause you're so poor," Cartman snapped.

"Fuck off, Cartman," Kenny then turned to his boyfriend. "Seeing as I won do I get to see the final project?"

"No," Kyle snapped, tugging his hat on. "No one gets to see the final project."

"What?! Why?!" Kenny whined.

Kyle raised a brow. "I do not want people to see me in a dress, thank you."

Tweek nodded in agreement and Kenny frowned, glancing at Craig.

--

Kivea: _ugggghhhhh _it's taken me twelve hours to actually get this far with this chapter, so be happy.

Love you all 8D

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"He's so cute!"

"Why did I let you drag me along...?"

"Tweek's getting a dress."

"What?!"


	9. Dress

Creek

_Obviously Oblivious_

**A/N: **So, rough week, arguments, crying. Sorry if this one's not too good, but I'm just kinda loosing hope atm.

--

Craig and Red were staring intently at the girls table, Red grinding her teeth, and Craig with his same indifferent look. The others had gotten used to this now, but Kyle frowned disapprovingly at them, shaking his head slightly.

"You guys should have more faith in Clyde," Kyle said. "And in Becky."

"Becky's a nasty piece of work," Red snapped, focus not moving from the girl. "I have ten dollars on this."

Craig flipped Kyle off. "Clyde's a pussy; he'll never break up with her. I have five on it."

Wendy chuckled next to Stan, shaking her head slightly. "I don't know when you started hating Becky, Red, but I'm sure she's not that cruel-"

The two walked past the table, Clyde looking slightly confused and Becky smug. All eyes followed.

"Dude," Craig whispered. Red started to smile slightly.

Kyle shook his head.

"Aw, bugger," Wendy muttered. Token cringed slightly. Craig and Red high-fived. Moments later Becky came back into the room, sitting at the table with the girls and looking rather upset. Wendy slapped her ten dollars on the table and Red took it, slipping it into her pocket. Clyde came and slouched in his seat. Token handed five dollars across to Craig, who smirked and did the same.

Clyde looked up, head resting on the palm of his hand. "She broke up with me."

"Hey, it's not all bad man," Kenny said. "You were going to break up with her at the beginning of the week. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be?"

"I suppose," Clyde sighed, glancing at the messy blond next to him. "How're you man?"

"F-fine?" Tweek looked slightly confused. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," a slight smile came to Clyde's lips. "I'm not dressing up as a girl later."

Kenny rested his chin on Kyle's shoulder, batting his large blue eyes. "Why can't I come again?"

"Piss _off_."

Red smiled brightly. "Seriously though, thanks. It's really great of you two to help me out."

"_Jesus_."

"Its fine Red, so long as no one sees them, I'm good."

"Don't worry, you won't even look like yourselves!" she chirped.

Craig didn't think anything of it until Kenny dragged him away from the crowd heading to English and off to the smoker's hangout. Craig raised a brow as Kenny lit up a cigarette, handing one to Craig, a smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He planted his hands on Craig shoulders and looked up at the boy.

"You and me," Kenny started. Craig lit his own cigarette. "Are going to go to Red's later-"

"No."

"And then look through the window-"

"No!"

Kenny whined. "Why not? Stan won't come with me!"

"I'm not surprised, I wouldn't want to see Clyde in woman's clothes," Craig flipped the boy off. "Still, no. I don't want to see Kyle or Tweek in woman's clothes either."

The blond huffed; looking displeased, but didn't give up. "Just imagine it though; have you never wondered what it would be like to see Tweek in woman's clothes? And Red is very stylish," he smirked. "Modest but sexy? Adorable? Vulnerable?"

Craig cringed slightly, blushing.

"Don't tell me Craig Tucker doesn't like _vulnerable_."

--

Craig groaned slightly, sat against the wall of Red's house while Kenny looked down into the basement, seeing the girl opening a wardrobe. There were sewing machines and mannequins scattered around, along with a lot of fabric. Kyle and Tweek stood in the middle of the floor, Tweek clutching a coffee mug and looking around like a scared dog. Wendy and Kait had already been dressed up as boys, Kait doing a slightly better job at pulling it off. Wendy was turning in the mirror, laughing and joking about how manly she looked. Kyle seemed to find it mildly amusing as well, until Red pulled out an outfit of short bubble shorts and a puffed sleeve top for him.

Wendy was immediately by his side, helping him put it on and rushing him to the mirror, fixing his hair and asking if she could put makeup on his face. The two girls were pulling and yanking away at his hair and clothes as Tweek and Kait hung back, Tweek looking rather nervous and Kait smiling in amusement.

"He's so cute!" Kenny gushed, staring at his boyfriend. Craig pinned the probable ideas of finding a boy attractive in girl's clothes on the dirty bisexual mind of Kenny.

He sighed. "Why did I let you drag me along...?"

"Tweek's getting a dress," Kenny stated with a smirk.

"What?!" Craig hissed, looking through the window, glancing between the two boys. The girls had turned away as Tweek got ready. After they changed they turned back around and started to fiddle, checking this and that. He also had a rather gothic Lolita styled outfit, with his frills and petticoats, the girls trying to tame his hair.

Finally satisfied with her work, Red pushed the four in a line and instructed them to stand in certain ways, making sure she got the photos she wanted. Eventually, she gave her camera to Kyle and went to a couch that had lots of fabric on it and brushed it off, fluffing the pillows, and asking them to sit for her, taking a few final photos.

"Thank you so much, Red..." Kenny muttered, staring at Kyle longingly. "Dude, now all we got to do, is get them in those outside the basement."

Craig looked at Kenny like he was crazy. "What?! Why?!"

"Are they not the cutest things ever?"

Craig turned back, seeing Kyle looking at himself in the mirror, Tweek giggling slightly as Red pulled on his baggy jeans and Kyle's hat, standing next to the boy in the mirror and pulling a pose. Wendy and Kait were laughing at Red's pathetic attempt at dressing as a boy.

But when Craig looked back at Tweek, he had Kenny beside him, pointing out everything.

"I mean, that colour makes his hair and eyes so much brighter. And you can see how slender he is, and he has thin, healthy legs, and adorable small feet," Craig nodded automatically, watching Tweek curl his toes up. "Don't you just want to rip those clothes off and pound him into a wall—"

"What?!" Craig screeched, looking at Kenny like he'd grown another head. "The fuck Kenny?!"

"I'm just saying-"

"_Kenny McKormic_!"

The two looked down, seeing a bright red Kyle glaring up at them, Red standing in front of Tweek, looking rather confused, and Tweek behind her looking scared. Wendy was holding a shirt over her front as she'd started to get changed. Kyle was tapping his foot impatiently.

"S-sup, Kye?" Kenny started. "I can totally explain..."

"_You wretched, _pervert!_ I can't _believe_ you_!"

Kenny looked around, backing away slightly. He turned to see Craig was already running down the street.

"Shit."

The two boys ran rather fast, Kenny catching up easily. After a few blocks, Craig started to slow down, out of breath. Kenny turned to him, breathing heavily. Craig indicated he wanted a cigarette and Kenny complied.

"Why the hell," Craig breathed. "Did I let you rope me into that?"

Kenny grinned. "Cause it was totally worth it."

"No, it was not!" Craig snapped, flipping him off. "We're going to get killed. This is why I don't agree to these things."

Meanwhile, Kyle was still fuming in Red's basement, wearing her clothes and storming about. Wendy was right by his side, agreeing to his every word. The other three were giving each other nervous glances.

"Uh, Kyle?" Red started nervously. He snapped his heated glare to her and she swallowed a lump in her throat, holding out his clothes. "Here?"

He took a deep breath and thanked her, calming slightly. Tweek started to peel off his own dress with help from Red as Wendy and Kait also started to change. After helping Tweek Red turned back to Kyle, still worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kyle muttered. "Just embarrassed. That boy is such a pervert."

"Yet you're still infatuated," Red joked. Kyle rolled his eyes but smiled softly, nodding.

Tweek pulled on his baggy jeans and cleared his throat, announcing his leave.

--

"So Tweek," Token started that Saturday. "How was the cross dressing?"

Tweek almost choked on his coffee, Red giggled slightly, and Craig flushed.

"Tweek was wonderful, as was Kyle. I'll get into that college for sure now," Red chirped from her place next to Clyde.

Token chuckled. "Did Kenny get to see Kyle? He was bothering everyone about it."

Red smiled sympathetically. "He snuck round the side of my house and peeped through the window."

"Li-like the pervert he is!" Tweek said quickly, flustering and glaring at Craig, who sunk lower into his seat. Token and Clyde stare at the boy with wide eyes.

"What?"

Craig flipped them off. "Kenny dragged me!"

Clyde grinned happily at Token, who handed the boy a ten dollar bill. Red rolled her eyes.

Tweek frowned at the boy. "You-you should've st-stopped him, ra-rather than also looking!"

Clyde snorted, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I was curious," Craig snapped, glaring at the TV.

Token raised a brow. "Why be attracted to men dressed as women anyway? Wouldn't you want a man dressed as a man?"

Craig grunted.

"That is a point, I know drag queens are pretty, and I can get Kenny liking it, but you?" Red probed.

"It's the innocence and vulnerability," Craig muttered. "And it's adorable."

Tweek's face reddened.

The rest of the movie was pretty much in silence. When it ended, Clyde offered to walk Red home, and Token told Tweek he could drop the boy off. Red and Clyde headed off down the street, Token getting into the driver's side of his car. Just as Tweek stepped out the door, Craig grabbed his arm, looking slightly embarrassed, leaning forward slightly.

"I-" he bit his lip. "I'm really sorry about last night," he said. "I should've stopped Kenny."

Tweek fidgeted on the spot. "It-it's okay. Those clothes we-were just _–ngh- _too much pressure."

Craig smiled slightly, surprising Tweek. "I thought they looked rather good on you. You should wear those colours more often, they suit you," he said. "Besides, from how amazing Red's designs are, with you and Kyle helping she's sure to get in."

Tweek couldn't help but smile back, glancing around nervously. "Th-thanks, Cr-Craig. I think," he paused, glancing at the wrist that was still in Craig's hand. The taller boy snapped his hand back quickly as if it was on fire. "I should go, To-Token's waiting."

"Sure, see you later," Craig said with a slight wave. Tweek walked backwards slightly, returning the gesture before getting into Token's car.

The dark skinned boy raised a brow curiously. "You and Craig are getting on well?"

Tweek smiled happily, curling his toes. "Ye-yeah, we are."

"He's not known for all this emotion, you know that, right?" Token started slowly as he drove down the street. Tweek nodded. "I'm glad you two are getting on. You're good for each other."

Tweek frowned slightly as they pulled up outside his house. "Th-thanks?"

--

Craig lay in bed that night, thinking about Tweek. About those odd emotions the boy evoked. They were odd. They were foreign. Craig's eyes narrowed slightly. He wanted more.

He wanted to feel, and Tweek seemed to be some sort of key for that. He wanted to learn all these emotions everyone else talked about. He wasn't satisfied with his usual indifferent mood after a taste of _emotion_.

He needed to feel.

--

Kivea: I'm not sure the ending makes sense to you all, but the idea will become clearer.

Love you aaaalll!

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"Tweek."

"Oh, he-hey, Cr-Craig."

"I need a favour."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Kiss me."


	10. Kiss

_Obviously Oblivious _

Creek

**A/N: **I just want to say, I apologise for the preview last time. It was very mean. But so, freaking, funny. I love you all 8D

--

"Not only was it very _rude_, but it was also a breach of trust! And very upsetting! And perverted!" Kyle snapped, glaring at the two opposite him with a beat red face. "I hope you feel sorry for what you've done, assfaces!"

Kenny grinned dreamily. "I think I need punishing."

"I'll punish you alright," Kyle said with a seductive smirk, a glint in his eyes that frightened Craig. "No action. For two weeks."

Kenny's grin fell. "What?"

"You heard me, Mr. Slick," Kyle said, looking rather smug. "You wanted punishment, I gave you it."

Clyde sat opposite his best friend, tray of food in hand, munching. "So like, I was thinking of asking Red out."

"That was quick," Craig stated. "Considering less than two days ago you were madly in love with Becky."

"Well, love is blind. And I was blind. I now see Red, who is perfect in every way."

Kenny grinned once again. "She is a goddess, isn't she? And so talented."

Craig sniffed, thinking it over. "I guess its okay. Red's cool."

Clyde wore a shit-eating grin. "See? Even Craig approves of her. _P-e-r-f-e-c-t_."

A redheaded female sat on the end of the table next to Kyle, who glanced between the boy and girl. "What's perfect?" Red asked happily. "My idea? Yes, I believe it is perfect."

"What idea?" the brunet asked before the others processed the event.

She smirked. "As we know, a certain two boys couldn't help but be peeping toms last Friday," Red glanced at the two opposite, and Craig flipped her off. "So, I figured, we should make it even," she looked at Kyle. "And dress them up in women's clothes."

"No," Craig said flatly. "No way. You can fuck right off."

"It's only fair," Kyle reasoned, turning to his boyfriend. "And your earlier punishment would be taken back."

Kenny turned to Red. "I'll do it."

"Jesus!" Red laughed. "What was your earlier punishment? No sex?"

"Yes."

She giggled, shaking her head.

"Craig has to agree too," Kyle said decisively. "It's only fair."

Kenny turned on the dark haired boy and received a middle finger in his face. "_Please_, Craig! I'll do _anything_!"

"You care about sex too much."

"You'd understand if you knew what you were missing!" Kenny argued. "Come on man, stick up for a bro!"

"Fuck off."

This is what Craig was thinking about later that day in history class, staring at the back of Tweek's head. The fact that he didn't know what he was missing. Maybe if he understood what the big deal was, then...then he didn't know what. He'd never really had an urge to understand the 'big deal' with physical contact. Sure, he'd been on a few sites, he'd touched himself, but he never really felt the need for someone else to touch him. He was perfectly good at it himself, thank you.

But something like a kiss, maybe. Or a hug.

He thought back to when he and Tweek shotgun a cigarette behind the Church, remembering the look on Tweek's face and his wide eyes, his own heart racing at the excitement running through his veins. Maybe that's what it was like, what Kenny was talking about. Craig frowned slightly, nodding in agreement to himself. From across the room Clyde watched him curiously, glancing between him and the tense blond he was staring at. All three boys were snapped out of their thoughts by the bell and the class started to pack up, rushing out in an exodus of noise.

"Tweek!" Craig called, finding the boy in the crowd and gripping his hand. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

Tweek jumped and let out a strangled yelp, spinning to face Craig. The others seemed to automatically disperse at the prospect of being around a jumpy caffeine addict and a hormonal dickhead. Clyde hung behind to watch the two interact, stealthily hiding behind the lockers to listen to them.

"Tweek," Craig repeated, letting go of the boy's hand and clearing his throat, flipping off a random passerby.

The blond smiled slightly, pulling on his shirt. "Oh, he-hey, Cr-Craig."

"I need a favour," the taller boy stated, getting straight to the point.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Kiss me."

Tweek dropped is coffee flask on the floor, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing comically. "E-excuse me?!"

Craig folded his arms across his chest, standing his ground and frowning. "Kiss me."

"Cr-Craig, I-I...what?!" Tweek shook his head wildly, pulling on his hair. "Wh-what are-huh?!"

The taller boy put his hands on Tweek's shoulders, lowering himself slightly so he didn't tower over the neurotic boy. "Look, Kenny wants me to dress up as a girl so Kyle doesn't punish him by denying him any action for two weeks, and I want to know what the big deal is," Craig explained calmly.

Tweek looked just as worried, but had calmed slightly. "Why-why me?"

Craig paused, frowning slightly. "I-I don't know. I figured you'd be willing to see me and Kenny get punished?"

The blond boy looked at his coffee flask rolling on the floor. "Ri-right now?"

"Uhm," Craig looked round the empty halls, seeing a few students- mainly couples, talking amongst themselves. "Later. In private."

"O-Okay," Tweek picked up his flask. "We're heading in-in the _–ngh- _same direction now if you want to-to-."

"Let's go," Craig agreed, heading for the exit. Tweek followed quickly.

Clyde emerged from his post, eyes wide and looking slightly disturbed at the thought of his two friends running around playing catchy-kissy. He got out his phone, already texting Red to tell her what he heard.

Tweek shifted nervously next to Craig, glancing at the boy every now and then. He didn't seem at all phased by the upcoming event that would be Tweek's _very first kiss ever_, and probably Craig's _very first kiss ever, _and-

"_Tweek_!" Craig said with a raised voice, breaking the boy out of his thoughts. They stood on the doorsteps of Tweek's house and the owner blushed a bright pink. "I walked you home, are you going to give me a kiss?"

The blond stuttered, making an odd noise and pulling at his hair. Craig rolled his eyes, sucking in a deep breath, and leaning forward, planting his lips on the others. Tweek froze, once again dropping his flask, wide amber eyes staring at the face in front of his own. Craig pulled back, biting the inside of his lip unsurely. Sure, he'd felt his heart race and his lips tingle, but it was kind of a disappointment.

"You're meant to kiss back," Craig stated. Tweek flustered once again, muttering apologies. He lifted his head slightly, fingers gripping to the hem of his shirt, eyes closed. Craig nodded approvingly, though the other couldn't see, and lent in once again.

Tweek tensed slightly as Craig's dry lips hit his own once again. His toes curled and he could feel his heart in his head, pumping blood. Craig moved slightly closer and pulled Tweek's hands off his shirt, lacing their fingers. Tweek giggled slightly, pulling back and looking up with an amused smile, glancing at the romantic movement. Craig flustered looking unimpressed. The slightly irritated look left when Tweek's lips found his own. Again.

Swollen, from biting them too much. And nice and moist. He liked the feeling when their lips connected. And he liked the small noise made when they would pull apart. Small, simple feather kisses.

"I'm going to go tell Kenny I'll help him lessen his punishment," Craig muttered as they pulled apart, smirking. Tweek couldn't help the smile that adorned is face.

"I-I expect to-to see this punishment," Tweek reminded. Craig nodded and headed off, getting out his phone with a slight bounce in his step. Tweek watched him for a moment before going inside, only to run back outside a moment later for his coffee flask.

--

Red grinned, eyes glimmering, holding her purple camera in her hands tightly. Craig glared at Kenny, who tugged on the black evening dress he wore as Kyle brushed out his knotted hair.

"It's frightening how thin you are, McCormick," Craig muttered, getting a grin from the boy. Tweek chuckled as the dark haired boy scratched at the black wig Red had used on Halloween, reaching his elbows. He was thankful that he was wearing trousers rather than the dress Kenny wore, but did not approve of his very feminine off the shoulder top.

"This is perfect!" Red said. "Now I have more photos to chose, and more outfits to show off! I love you guys!"

"Stop frowning Craig," Kyle teased. "It's ruining your pretty face."

Tweek giggled and the Tucker boy flipped the two off.

"What made you change your mind?" Kenny asked as Red was showing Kyle and Tweek the pictures, admiring himself in the mirror. "Remind me not to become a drag queen."

Craig ruffled his hair as he took off the wig. "I didn't know what I was missing, you're right. And now you owe me one."

"Anything dude," Kenny said with a grin. "You know, you have nice shoulders. And legs."

Craig flipped him off.

The two boys changed back into boys clothes, and Kyle continued to tease Craig how cute he looked in Red's. Eventually, Kenny excused himself for work and Kyle for Stan's house. Tweek and Craig continued down the road, heading to Tweek's house. The blond boy couldn't help but think back to what had caused the embarrassing act on Craig's half. He had goose bumps just thinking about it.

"Hey-hey Craig," Tweek started as they got to his house. "You want to-to come in _–ngh-_ and watch a-a movie?"

Craig nodded simply and followed the boy to his room. Craig had never actually been in Tweek's room before, and was surprised at how normal it was. There was posters on the wall, a calendar with events marked, coffee brown bed sheets, and his laptop on his desk.

"We-we'll have to watch on my laptop," Tweek explained. "If you d-don't-?"

"I don't mind," Craig said kicking off his shoes and shrugging his coat onto the floor, slouching onto the bed. Tweek brought his laptop to the bed, sitting next to Craig and offering him a pillow, half the laptop on his knee and half on Craig's.

Half an hour into Zombieland, which consisted of a lot of laughing (mainly on Craig's part) and a lot of screaming (on Tweek's), Craig was holding the boy in his arms, laughing once again, giggles erupting from Tweek.

"See? It's funny," Craig said.

Tweek looked up at Craig. "I-I suppose. Still _–ngh- _zombie's are-are so much pressure."

A sloppy kiss was planted on Tweek's lips. "They're also _dead_, and fictional."

Tweek's eyes widened slightly and Craig looked shocked himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- I don't know why..."

Tweek started to chuckle, before the noise was a happy laughter, with slight red cheeks. "C-careful, you might-might become Kenny!"

Craig flipped the boy off, smirking despite himself. Tweek continued to laugh and Craig growled playfully, overcome with a surge of emotion. He moved the laptop, pushing Tweek back and tickling him, making the boy laugh harder. It had been the first time in a very long time that he'd seen Tweek laugh so fully, and he felt a sense of pride knowing he had caused it. Tweek eventually took the slightly paler hands in his own struggling against the boy and being pushed back onto the bed, looking up at Craig who had fallen flush against him and was showing no signs of being bothered to move. Tweek was breathing heavily from all the laughing, and leant up slightly to kiss the boy above him. Craig pulled back with a smirk, still not moving, hands linked with Tweek's next to the blond hair.

"Tweek, honey? I heard a bang, are you-!"

The two looked towards the door as it opened, frozen to the spot. A brunette stepped into the room, blush dress following. Her blue eyes widened slightly at the sight she was greeted with.

"Ah! I'm sorry sweetie, am I disturbing?"

Tweek turned about twenty different shades of red before, with new found strength; he threw Craig off him, into the laptop, and off the bed. Ms. Tweak jumped, Craig shouted in pain, and Tweek let out a strangled cry.

"What the-?!"

"It's not what you think!" Tweek said. "We-we were wrestling!"

Craig pushed himself up, rubbing the back of his head.

Ms. Tweak smiled slightly clearly amused. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetie," she started, holding her hand up as her son went to protest. "So if it does happen, don't be afraid to tell me. Please don't scare me like that again though; there should be rules when it comes to play fighting."

Tweek fell back when his mother left the room, staring at the ceiling in slight fear. Craig glanced at the blond, feeling slightly guilty. He relished in it.

"You okay dude?"

"Y-yeah..."

Craig rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Should we talk about this?"

Tweek didn't respond.

"It-it was just an experiment. It was just a lot of fun too."

Tweek chuckled slightly, and Craig let out a sigh of relief. "It's okay, I-I don't _like _like you," Tweek said softly. "You're just-"

"Sexy? Attractive? Irresistible?"

"An asshole," Tweek finished with a glare and a smile.

Craig stood, brushing his trousers slightly. "I'm going to head off," he said. "And do homework."

"Cr-Craig," Tweek started. "This-this _–pressure-_ this doesn't change any-anything, right?" he asked. "We-we're friends?"

"And only friends, dude," Craig winked. "No matter how many times I kiss you."

--

Kivea: Soo, after a week of torturing you with my preview from last week, I have updated!

I love you guys 8D

I also love my flatmate who is flipping off Zelda for the DS and its stupid ass trains xDDD

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW:

"Something odd happened."

"I agree."

"Something's changed."

"I agree."

"You know something."

"I agree-wait what?!"

Woah-ho! Hey random people who read this stuff, don't you think this would be better if it was... edited... to be more fancy?

Here let me show you with her preview.

Tottaly awesome preview:

"Something odd happened."

"I disagree, kyle."

"How can you disagree? It's clearly unusual!"

"Because it's just as planned! I've been waiting for this moment for far to long, kyyyle!"

In a swoop he pulled out a _LAW rocket launcher_. It's metallic features glinting in the sunlight.

"TIME TO DIE, KYYYLE!"

Yeah see? I can tottaly do this fanfic shit.

What? Where'd he get his rocket launcher from?

He uses a point and click adventure inventory, duh.


	11. Follow

Creek

_Obviously Oblivious_

**A/N: **The new final fantasy has such amazing graphics O: it's like OMGLOOK AT THE GRAPHICS!! Plus the winey kid has like, a super wine face.

--

Craig ruffled the blond hair and smirked at the slight yelp that the boy gave and the mild pink flush on his cheeks. Tweek teased, clearly confident that he wouldn't be smacked, and only flipped off. They sat closer, ever so slightly, and their shoulders brushed. Craig's hand found Tweek's back to guide him when there was a crowd. Tweek's hand found Craig's knee when Cartman was pissing him off. Clyde was clearly avoiding these things like the plague, only occasionally stifling a laugh or grimace at certain things they did or said.

Token's eyes narrowed as he glanced between his friends, one week later. Nothing had changed, and Clyde looked like he knew something. Something important.

It was at lunch that Wednesday that Token decided to probe the fair skinned boy about what was going on.

Token slipped up behind the brunet in the lunch line, despite his lunch from home. "Something odd happened."

"I agree," Clyde said, as the chef piled some chips on his plate.

"Something's changed."

Clyde nodded, clearly distracted. "I agree."

"You know something."

"I agree-wait what?!"

Token raised a brow. "You know something. Something that's going on with Tweek and Craig."

Clyde turned to his food, biting his lip. "I thought you didn't want any part in it?"

"So you do know something."

Clyde looked ready to burst.

"Tell me."

"Okay so I kind of might have heard Craig ask-"

Token put his hand over the boy's mouth. "Tell me, not the whole world."

Clyde grinned sheepishly, moving to an empty table. "Ask Tweek if he could kiss him."

"You _sure _you heard right?!" Token asked, looking slightly horrified. Clyde nodded confidently. "What did Tweek say?"

"Yes."

Token opened his mouth but Clyde shushed him quickly with a. "We should so watch Nightmare on Elm Street this weekend!"

"_Ngh_! No!" came a loud shout from behind Token. "It looks sc-scary!"

Craig moved round the table and sat next to Clyde. "I totally want to see it."

Tweek smacked his coffee flask on the table, sucking in a breath of air. "I am _not _going!"

Token patted the boys arm, calming him slightly. "Don't worry, if it's too much we can leave and let those two watch with Red."

"You'd leave me with Red and Clyde?" Craig asked, flipping the two off. "Assholes."

"I'm amazed you wouldn't expect that."

Craig huffed slightly as Red sat down on the other side of Clyde with her lunch, smiling happily. "What you guys talking about?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street, you in?" Craig asked. Red lit up. "Four against one dude, looks like we're going whether you like it or not."

Tweek yanked at his hair. "_Pressure_!"

Craig leaned across the table and slapped the boy's wrists, making him clutch the flask. Red nudged the brunette's arm and glanced at the two, smiling dreamily.

"I'm going for a cigarette," Craig announced about five minutes later, eyes locked on Tweek. Tweek stood and followed the boy closely.

"They really kissed?"

Clyde cringed and Token rolled his eyes at the girl. "I don't know! I didn't follow them to see!"

Red sighed happily. "I think we should. It would help us set them up."

"What do some girls find so attractive about two guys kissing?" Clyde muttered.

"Well, I'm not following. You two can," Token said with a smirk.

Clyde looked horrified.

"Oh, please Clyde!" Red said, large brown eyes looking up at the boy, gripping his arm. "It would mean so much to me!"

Clyde looked horrified. "Okay?"

"Thank you Clyde, I owe you one!" the girl squealed. "Operation, T plus C is moving forward!"

She ran off, leaving her tray, and found Wendy and Bebe. Clyde looked at the table, frozen. And horrified. Token chuckled in amusement.

"I can't believe you just agreed to that."

Clyde looked horrified. Token made a whipping sound.

--

Tweek walked home with Craig again that day, smiling happily to himself. Craig was next to him, bag hanging over her shoulder. About half way, he felt Craig's hand slip into his own, the larger fingers lacing with his own. He glanced at the boy out the corner of his eyes, the taller staring straight forward with a flush adorning his face. Tweek stepped slightly closer to the boy, watching the flush grow.

Craig stopped, tugging on Tweek's hand, causing the boy to spin round. Craig's hand caught Tweek's waist smoothly and their body's aligned. An arrogant smirk followed his blush, and Tweek looked rather surprised.

Chapped lips hit swollen moist ones.

"Huh?" Tweek said intelligently, blinking as they separated.

"I'm trying to seduce you into going to Nightmare on Elm Street," Craig explained. "Is it working?"

A pause. "No, to-totally not. Try again."

Craig smirked and unlaced their hands, moving his to hold the back of Tweek's neck, pulling him forward and pressing their lips together, catching Tweek in a gasp. He hesitantly let his tongue slide into the other's mouth, brushing the tips of their tongues.

"What about now?"

"Again..."

The taller boy ruffled the blonde's hair; leaning down to whisper in is ear. "I can show you much more when we get somewhere less open."

"_Pressure_!" Tweek stressed, hands clutching at the fabric of Craig's shirt.

There was a thud.

"Wha-what was-?!"

Craig covered Tweek's mouth, chuckling in his ear. "That was the sound of Clyde fainting."

--

"Clyde?" Red questioned quietly, scared to attract the other two's attention. "Clyde? Are you okay?"

"Huh...?"

She knelt next to him, moving his head to her knees and feeling his forehead. "Wake up, sweetie."

"What happened?"

"You just fainted," she replied. "After Craig and Tweek..."

"_Please _don't mention that."

Red smiled softly. "Thank you for coming with me, if you need anything-!"

"Date me."

She flushed a bright red. "Wha-what?!"

He rubbed his temples. "Fainted dude, quieter."

"S-sorry..."

"Go on a date with me," Clyde said. "I'll regret this when I'm fully awake."

Red bent down, pecking the boy lightly on the lips. "I hope not."

He grinned brightly, making the girl laugh.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came an ominous voice from above. The two looked up to see Craig smirking slightly, looking down at them. Tweek was behind him, face lit up brightly. Red smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Peeping Toms? Bush lovers?"

"Fuck off, Craig!" Clyde snapped. "Go back to making out with your boyfriend!"

This time, it was Craig who blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

Red frowned slightly. "Then what was with that kiss?"

"You two were following us, Clyde deserved it," Craig replied. "Why were you following us?"

"I heard you ask Tweek to kiss you."

"I-I don't," Tweek swallowed a lump in his throat. "I don't li-like Craig that-_ngh-_way. We're friends."

"Friend's don't kiss," Clyde pointed out. "What was that?"

Craig raised a brow and flipped the boy off. "Two friends with sexual tension between each other releasing it. _Not _two fags kissing."

Red smirked. "Does that mean you've gone further than that, Craig?"

Tweek almost screeched.

"Come on, dude. Let's leave these two to have bush sex," Craig muttered, flipping the two off and turning, walking down the street. Tweek hesitated, but followed.

Craig was getting curious. Ever more curious. He liked things nice and boring, but these emotions- these feelings, kept attacking his brain. When they reached Tweek's house, he stepped in and pushed the boy against the wall, searching his eyes. Tweek jumped, mouth clamped shut so not to make a noise, confusion and slight fear all over his face. Craig tilted his head and kissed Tweek's jaw lightly before moving forward more, leaving a trail to below the boy's ear.

"Cr-Craig! My mum-!"

"Shush," Craig muttered into the other's ear. "Experiment."

Tweek shut his eyes and shivered, his head automatically inclining to allow Craig more access. Craig glanced at Tweek's flushed face before continuing down his neck and to his pulse, nipping at it. Tweek wriggled, trapped in the space Craig gave him against the wall, hands twitching and sliding against the wall. Craig's eyes narrowed and he sucked.

The taller of the two was shocked when Tweek's shaking hands grabbed his hair, yanking his head up and crushing their lips together, back arching to brush their stomachs. Craig smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms round Tweek's waist, moving them as his hair was let go and his jacket was pushed off, falling to the floor with grace, ignored by its owner. Craig decided he liked this slightly more forceful Tweek.

"Je-_Jesus_," Tweek muttered, pulling back and panting slightly, licking his lips. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologise," Craig whispered huskily into the other's ear. "I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

Tweek writhed some more.

Craig bit his lip as his heart pounded in his head, lungs sucking in air. His hairs stood up on end and all he wanted was more.

_More, more, more. _

Just as he was about to lean in, Tweek's phone went off, causing a jump. Tweek shakily took it out his pocket, answering the call.

"He-hello?" his eyes widened slightly. "Ken-Kenny! What's wrong?"

Craig smirked and stepped closer to the boy, his fingers toying with the hem of Tweek's shirt, his fingers brushing against the pink skin, his breath whispering along a bright cheek.

"I-I haven't started it ye-yet," Tweek said with tremors in his voice as he tried to push Craig away with a glare. Craig grabbed the arm and twisted it round his back, trapping Tweek between him and the wall, his back pressing against Craig's chest. "_Ack_!"

Craig kissed the soft neck.

"No-no, nothings wr-wrong_-pressure-_Ken-Kenny, just-" he cleared his throat, wriggling constantly to try escape. "-Just stubbed my-my toe."

Craig let out a shallow moan as the boy grinded against him.

"Ah-That?!" Tweek laughed nervously, freezing. "That was nothing! Wha-what are you talking a-about?!"

Craig put his lips against the phone, speaking with a clouded mind. "Tweek is preoccupied. Ring back later," he threw the phone to the floor. "Nightmare on Elm Street or I'm leaving."

"I'll go."

--

Kenny stared at the phone in surprise, looking bemused. Kyle came to the counter Kenny was behind with a soda, looking concerned. Stan and Cartman followed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kyle asked.

Kenny looked up at them all. "I think Tweek's getting laid."

--

Kivea: I know, its shorter than usual, but I've had MAJOR writer's block.

Love you all!

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"Jesus Christ I'm not looking forward to this."

"I'll be fine!"

"_Ngh_!"

"I'll be right next to you."


	12. Red

Creek

_Obviously Oblivious_

**A/N: **Who is in love with the new south park episodes? Sexual Healing was genius.

--

"Okay, so let me get this right. They're sleeping together, but they're not dating."

"Apparently, they don't feel that way about each other."

"But they're sleeping together?"

"We don't know that they're sleeping together yet. That's Kenny's wild imagination."

Kenny glared at Token, sticking out his tongue. Bebe patted the blond boy on the shoulder, hugging him. "Don't worry, sweetie. I trust you."

Wendy cleared her throat, drawing attention. "We still need to figure out what to do next. We need to help them confess their love for each other!"

"This is ridiculous," Kyle muttered, turning the page of his new English book. "How long have you guys been doing this again?"

"A while," Bebe said with a sweet grin. "But that's not important right now, what's important is how exactly we're going to get those two together."

"I downloaded Nightmare on Elm Street to watch, I know Craig was going to see it. Why not watch it on Token's TV, seeing as then we'll be in a more controlled environment?" Kyle suggested, turning another page and scooping mash into his mouth. He looked up when he got no reply, seeing everyone at the table staring at him. "What?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Wendy started.

"Since when did you care about Craig and Tweek?" Kenny finished.

Kyle huffed. "I don't care about Craig, but I can see this whole situation ending in tears very soon," he muttered. "That's the last thing anyone wants. We share a social circle."

"I'm good with that idea though, I'd be happy to have a movie night at mine. It'll have to be on a Saturday."

Wendy frowned. "Why Saturday? I have plans."

"Saturday's movie night," Token explained. "Only Saturday, every Saturday, no changes."

Bebe raised a brow. "Craig came up with that, didn't he?"

"Yup."

"I suppose that makes sense," the dark haired girl said with a sigh. "I'll trust you guys to work on them this weekend then. Stan and I are going out."

Kyle gave Kenny a look. The blond grinned. "You came up with the idea, don't give me that look."

Cue groan.

--

"We should get going," Tweek muttered, out of breath as smoke danced around him. "The-the others, they'll _-ahh-_!"

Craig smirked against the pale skin, cigarette burning down to his fingers. "But I'm having so much fun..."

"_-Ngh-_! Craig!" Tweek tensed, his fingers scraping against the wall, feet twitching.

Craig continued to fondle with the poorly done up buttons on the boy's shirt, fingers groping at the tight ass. "Man I love your ass," he muttered before thrusting his tongue into Tweek's mouth. The boy's hands shot to twist into dark hair, tugging harshly.

_Ring_!

"The-the bell," Tweek panted, writhing against the wall. "Cl-class..."

"Can fuck itself in the ass," Craig finished. Tweek glared slightly and the boy sighed, backing up and dropping the burnt out cigarette on the floor, smirking at the sight of the caffeinated boy, ruffled and flustered. About three weeks to a month ago, Craig had kissed Tweek. Sometime during that week, Red and Clyde had seen them kiss. And tomorrow they would be going to see Nightmare on Elm Street. Craig had to say, he hadn't felt so...content in a while. He hadn't _felt_ in a while, if that was anything to go by, however. With the sudden urge to tuck the mess blond locks behind the pink ear, he turned and headed to the school building. "Later, Tweekers."

Tweek watch the boy go before erupting into a fit of twitches and tugs at his hair, shaking his head violently. "Jesus _fucking _Christ!"

This was so wrong, he thought to himself. So incredibly wrong. About a month ago, he was barely sure he even _liked _Craig as a friend, and now they were making out behind the school? It was insane, and so terribly out of character, what if Craig was plotting to gain his trust and slip him some kind of poison? Or he had AIDS? Tweek didn't want AIDS!

"Too much pressure!" he screamed, stopping his foot, trying to calm down.

"Chill out, dude," came a soft voice behind him. "What's with you?"

Tweek spun round, eyes wide and face pale. There stood the Goth Kids, most of them tagging behind the boy with a red streak in, flicking his fringe to the side.

"Come on, do you really want to deal with this Justin wannabe?" the girl asked, sucking on her cigarette holder, blowing smoke into the air. "Let's go get coffee."

Red Goth stuck his hand up to quiet her. "This is the coffee kid, far from Justin wannabe, Hen," his stormy grey eyes never left Tweek. "Well?"

"_Ngh_..." Tweek shivered. "Sorry for-for disturbing you."

The boy in front of him dropped his cigarette on the floor, stomping on it with his large rocker boots. "Let's go get coffee."

Tweek blinked comically. Henrietta fumed silently.

"You and me."

"Bu-but class?!" Tweek stammered. "I-I don't want to-to get _–ngh- _in trouble!"

Red Goth simply started walking towards the school gates. "You coming or not?"

Tweek glanced at the other Goth kids, almost shrieking in fear at the cold glare from the girl, and scampered after Red Goth.

Meanwhile, Craig had already reached class, sitting in his usual place next to Clyde, content still written all over his face. Clyde scrunched his nose up, shaking his head to remove the thought of two of his best friends making out behind the school. Five minutes into class, however, Clyde was slightly worried, and the boy next to him had forgotten all contentment and was frowning, staring at the door expectantly.

"Where's Tweek?" their teacher asked, looking up through thin glasses. "He's never usually late."

Almost all eyes turned to Craig, who flipped them all off. The teacher frowned before going back to roll call, finishing off.

"What did you do to him?" Clyde questioned the dark haired boy with a raised brow.

"He was the one who was eager to get to class," Craig muttered. "I thought he was behind me."

Kenny turned round, looking slightly worried. "Uh, Craig?"

Said boy flipped him off.

"Don't mean to piss you off, but you might want to look out the window."

Craig did just that, looking out of their second storey class window, seeing a mop of black and red hair, followed by a jittery blond one. His eyes narrowed, head suddenly pumping fresh, hot blood round his veins, straight to his clenching fists.

"Why is Tweek with that Goth kid?"

While Kenny noticed the sudden mood change, knowing to turn and concentrate on his work for once, Clyde didn't and ignorantly pointed out that they were going out of school.

"_Why is Tweek skipping school with that _Goth Kid_?!_" Craig hissed, jaw tense.

Clyde looked up, noticing the powerful glare, and moved back slightly, jumping in horror. "Uh, dude? You okay?"

Nostrils flared.

"Tucker, I don't know what's so interesting about the sports field, but please. Attention on the board."

Craig stood, pointing out the window. "I just saw Tweek leave school with that redheaded Emo Kid, miss. They're bunking class."

She hummed curiously before going to her register. "Very well, thank you, Craig. I'll mark him down as unauthorised absence."

Craig nodded and sat down, a feeling of sick pleasure running through him. That's what he liked to feel. Normal.

The four boys around him gaped, looking almost scared at what he did. The girls across the room had mixed faces of disapproval and shock. He flipped them all off.

--

Tweek returned from the old cafe feeling rather pleased. Red Goth, who didn't seem to mind being called by that name, had been rather pleasant, and even paid for all four cups of coffee and a refill for his flask. The taller boy hadn't even brought up why Tweek was so confused at lunch, and seemed to find his quirks 'cute' as he put it. Blushing slightly, Tweek walked into Tweak Bro's with a small smile, grabbing his apron.

"Tweek," came the voice of his father, making him jump out his thoughts. "I got a call from the school today. One of your class mates saw you leaving the school grounds after lunch with a friend."

"Wha-what?!"

His father put a hand on the shaking shoulder. "Now Tweek, you have to understand how important school is. School is the cream to the perfectly made cup of coffee, the small chocolate sprinkles to a good cup of hot chocolate. Do you understand?" Tweek opened his mouth. "You can't have a well made coffee without the grinded beans. School grinds the beans of young minds, allowing them to become a real cup of coffee. Do you understand?"

"I-I..."

"Why did you skip school, Tweek?" his mother's voice asked. "It's not like you. Are you being bullied?"

"No-no!"

"I don't want to hear that you skipped class again, okay Tweek?" his father ordered softly. "You want to become a nice warm cup of joe, don't you Tweek?"

"Yes s-sir!"

"Good," his father took a hand off Tweek's shoulders. "Now get to work. Coffee won't make itself."

The two parents left satisfied that they had done their part, leaving Tweek a bubbling mess of stutters. The door opened almost as soon as his parents had left, and Tweek turned around, fearful of who was stepping in. Token entered with a sympathetic smile, walking to the counter and ordering his and Tweek's usual drinks. Tweek smiled thankfully and got to work, glad to have his hands doing something.

"They didn't ground you, did they?"

"N-no, but dad gave me on-one of his lectures," Tweek sighed through his nose, suddenly looking tired as he gave Token the drinks. "Who-who was it?"

The dark boy didn't say anything at first, sipping on the cappuccino, waiting for the warm liquid to sooth his stomach. "Craig."

Tweek's eyes widened in fear. "Craig...?"

Token was surprised by the quietness of the name. "Yeah. He saw you walking out with the Goth Kid and got really pissed off, stood up and pointed to you, telling the teacher what he saw." Token frowned. "We're all rather pissed off at him for it."

"It-it's okay," Tweek muttered, eyelid twitching repetitively. "I should-shouldn't have skipped."

"Craig does it all the time!" Token said forcefully. "He had no right!"

Tweek smiled slightly, tired look on remaining on his face. Token's heart sank for his best friend. "Seriously d-dude. It's better to for-forget it. I didn't-didn't get in too much trouble."

Token still looked rather irritated, but nodded, drinking slowly. Tweek joined in.

The bell for the door opened once again, and Token saw a clad in black teen walk through the doors, hands in his pockets, chains rattling. He glanced between Tweek's slightly dazed face and the kid's soft smirk, clearing his throat and nodding to Tweek knowingly.

"I'll see you later, dude," Token said. "I'll text you the time to come to mine tomorrow."

"O-okay, Token! Later!"

Token greeted the teen, getting the same casual nod of the head back. Red Goth leant against the counter with that amused smirk on his face. "I'll have whatever you think is best."

"_Pressure_! They're all amazing!"

Red Goth puckered his lips thoughtfully. "Then I guess I'll work my way through them. Starting from the first thing on the menu," he pointed at the black board behind Tweek, brown eyes following. "Caramel and hazelnut."

"Good choice!" Tweek smiled brightly. "Do you-you want me to put cr-cream in it?"

The Goth bit his lip. "I don't know; I usually just have black coffee. Never tried anything else," he shrugged. "Whatever you think is best."

Tweek nodded and got to work, feeling relaxed just making the simple drink, perfecting its appearance and handing it to his newly acquired friend. Red Goth handed over the money and started to ask him about work, what days he was in, if he liked it. Trivial things that no one else really cared to ask.

"Tweek!" came a worried voice from the door. The two boys turned to see a redheaded girl run in, about to say something. "Are you-oh!" she glanced at the odd customer. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were busy."

"It-it's okay, Red," Tweek said, smiling happily. "This is-"

"Mark, nice to meet you," he said, surprising the girl. She smiled softly and shook his hand. "Can I smoke in here?"

"Of-of course!"

Red turned her attention to Tweek, excitement in her eyes. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Tweek? Sorry to steal him away from you," she bit her lip and tried to hold back a girlish grin. Mark shook his head, lighting up a cigarette, as Red beckoned Tweek to the back room.

"Oh, your back room is nice," Red noted. Tweek looked at her, bewildered. "Anyway, so, an older boy, huh Tweek?" she grinned slyly. "Never thought you were the type to have two going at once."

Tweek shrieked. "What do-do you mean?!"

"Craig and Mark?" she folded her arms and nodded. "Good taste. Bad boys."

"_Ngh_?!"

"Anyway, I was coming to see how you were, Token said he told you what Craig did," she frowned. "Not surprised you found yourself another boy."

"It isn't-it isn't like that!" Tweek defended.

She raised a brow, not convinced, but dropped it. "Are you still coming to movie night tomorrow?" he nodded. "Good! I'm happy to hear it! I was afraid you'd be too angry at Craig."

"N-no, I'm fine."

Nodding, happy with this answer she waved goodbye and grinned knowingly at the Goth Kid, waltzing out the shop. Tweek returned to behind the counter, thoroughly confused.

"So, it was your boyfriend who tattletaled?" the Red Goth asked. "Couldn't help but overhear."

Tweek flustered. "Ah, he's no-not my boyfriend!" Tweek assured. "Just-just a friend!"

Red Goth nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Good."

"Good?"

He shook his head. "So, what you doing this weekend?"

"M-movie night. Nightmare on Elm Street," Tweek shuddered. "I hate sc-scary movies."

Chuckling, Mark nodded. "I love them, but I understand why people don't."

"Wha-what about you?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Cemetery probably."

Tweek twitched.

"Do you want to get together sometime?" Red Goth asked, taking another puff of his cigarette. "Afterschool next week or something?"

Pause. "Li-like...?"

"A date."

Blush. "Oh _god_, the pressure!" Tweek tugged on his hair, face glowing red. "S-sure, I guess! That'd be n-nice!"

Mark smirked again. "Good. Tuesday, after school. I'll be at my car."

"Which-which one?"

"It's hard to miss," Red Goth picked up his coffee, nodding and holding it up. "Thanks for the coffee. It's real nice."

Tweek waved. "O-okay! Bye!"

The bell went, the door closing. His toes curled and he smiled slightly, wringing his hands together. A date. With an older boy.

"The fuck was he doing here?" asked a nasally voice from the door. Tweek looked up and yelped, seeing another dark haired boy storming through the door.

"Cr-Craig!" Tweek said, alarmed. "Wha-?!"

"The Emo Kid."

Tweek frowned slightly. "Go-Goth Kid; and he was ha-having a coffee."

Craig scoffed, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. "Is he coming to the movie night tomorrow?"

"No, I know you-you don't like having ex-tra—"

"Good."

Tweek's frown deepened, put off by Craig's odd behaviour. He'd been so nice in the past month, and now he was acting like a total asshole again. "Did-did I do something?"

Craig looked at the blond, his irritated frown, and his worried eyes. Craig's own brow smoothed slightly, scolding himself for his irrational behaviour. "No, sorry. Just...having a rough day," he cringed. "I'm not overly fond of the Goth Kids."

"I-I can tell."

Pausing, the two stared at each other, Tweek's cheeks colouring slightly. Craig felt a smile break onto his face and he leant forward, pressing his lips lightly against the others. Tweek squeaked slightly, looking round to check for his parents, and Craig licked his lips. "Coffee."

"Cr-Craig!" Tweek announced. "You're so-so careless!"

With an unexpected grin, the boy shrugged. "No one saw. And I enjoyed it."

Flustering harder, Tweek's lips cracked into an embarrassed smile.

--

"Jesus Christ I'm not looking forward to this," Tweek muttered, standing outside of the large mansion of the William's.

Craig smirked, punching the boy playfully on his shoulder. "It'll be fine!"

"_Ngh_!"

Stepping slightly closer, Craig brought his lips to Tweek's ear so he could whisper. "I'll be right next to you."

Shivering slightly, Craig quickly stepped back as the door opened, Token letting them in and leading them downstairs to the movie room. Red, Clyde, Bebe and Stan's gang, minus Stan, were already there. Bebe had brought her new girlfriend, Kait along, who was sitting there, still looking rather bored and distant. Craig sat next to Clyde and Red, Tweek curling into a ball next to him. Token retreated to sit with the other two girls. Kyle and Kenny were on the floor in front of the table, as Cartman had taken it upon himself to commandeer the last sofa to himself, a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

Tweek was shaking five minutes into the movie, prepared for anything it threw at him. Craig glanced at the boy, taking in the scared appearance, the hands grasping at the knees of his trousers, biting down on his lip hard. Looking back at the screen, Craig wrapped an arm round the back of the chair, hand brushing against the blonde's shoulder. Jumping with a slight shriek, a couple of the others looked over.

"_Guys_," Cartman whined. "Craig and Tweek are being _gay_!"

Bebe glared at him from across the room, cuddled up against Kait's chest. He grumbled something about dykes and left it. Tweek moved into Craig's side slightly, looking at Cartman nervously until he heard a quiet chuckle from above him. Looking up, Craig was watching him with amused eyes, arm folding over Tweek's shoulder, making the boy fall against his side. Flustering, Tweek turned back to the movie just as the house was burning.

"_Nghh_," he whined quietly, snuggling into Craig's side and closing his eyes tightly.

Half way into the movie, they fell asleep.

"Dudes," Clyde said as Token turned the lights back on, Kyle sufficiently freaked out and Bebe and Kait pulling away from playing tongue hockey. "They're asleep."

Sure enough, Tweek was nuzzled into Craig's chest, the taller boy's arms wrapped tightly round him, Tweek's hands gripping onto their shirts.

"Should we wake them up?" Kenny asked, staring at the two.

Red gushed quietly. "No! They're so cute!"

"'Ey _faggots_!" Cartman yelled. "Wake up!"

Craig mumbled something under his breath and Tweek jumped, smacking his head against Craig's jaw. The boy swore loudly, rubbing said jaw and pushing Tweek away out of reflex. Red and Bebe glared at Cartman, while Kenny found the whole thing hilarious.

"Seriously, you two are more faggy than Kenny and Kahl," Cartman said, frowning.

The two boys flushed. "We're not together!" Craig defended.

"Oh please, Craig."

"We-we're not!" Tweek agreed. Just as Cartman opened his mouth, Tweek blurted: "I even have a date on Tuesday!"

The whole room paused as Craig stared in mild horror at the boy next to him. Tweek clamped his hands over his mouth, muttering something about pressure and being killed.

"With who?" Bebe asked, being the first to snap out of her awed state.

"With-with Mark..." Tweek murmured. "The Red Goth."

Attention gravitated to Craig, who had a slight tic under his eye. Cartman started laughing harshly.

"With Red Goth."

"Ye-yeah," Tweek started to shake. "_Pressure_!"

"You got rejected for a Goth Kid!" Cartman bawled, laughing harshly. "Craig got rejected for a Goth Kid!"

And that, my friends, is how word got round school, that Craig Tucker had a boner for Tweek, who was going on a date with a Goth Kid. While Craig would deny this profusely, there were telltale signs. Such as the way he'd glare every time he'd come within a foot of the Red Goth, which was often as they were in the same grade. And this was only Monday.

--

Kivea: OMG HOW LONG IS IT? Dude, since I got back to Indo I've just been flowing with my original stories, and I wanted to see if it was the same with my fanfics, and it toootally is.

Btw, where the fuck did Red Goth come from? And I know his name isn't Mark, but they don't specify in the episode. And, from what I know, he repeated a grade in elementary, so he is older, but in same grade. I don't know how your American system works very well though...

And does anyone else have Pokeman SoulSilver? How _fucking irritating _is Raikou? I have to get off my lazy ass and go find a gastly to put it to sleep, ultra balls are burning a hole in my pocket. When I catch it (if I don't kill it in frustration) I'm calling it CockSucker.

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"Cr-Criag?!"

"Hey, Tweekers..."

"What _–ngh- _the fuck do you think you're do-doing?!"

"Uh, hanging out?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Obviously Oblivious _

Creek

**A/N: **Okay, so I make a reference to menthol cigarettes: non-smokers should know these are 'women' cigarettes cause they have mint in them so they're not as rough.

**A's friend/ note: **Sup guys, Kiveas busy with her new boytoy so I thought I'd help you guys out by uploading the new chapter or something.

Yaois werid huh?

Like, it's weeeeeeeird

Could be my perspective though...

--

"I'm sorry man," Butter's said tenderly, patting the other on the shoulder. "Don't give up yet!"

"Ch-ch-chin up!" Jimmy said positively. "There's pl—plenty more fi-fi-fish in the s-s-sea!"

"It's what some people call _karma_," Wendy scolded. "You had it coming in your gay ear!"

"Dude," Kevin looked slightly nervous. "Is it true? Are you gay for Tweek?"

"No!" Craig snapped, something finally popping in his mind. He glared at the frightened Kevin. "Come on! Are you all really going to believe what _Cartman _tells you?! Just because I ate my soldering iron doesn't mean I have a full set of golf clubs!"

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, shrugging. "I guess the fact Tweek does have a date with the Goth Kid doesn't help your cause."

Craig fumed silently, turning away from the boy and storming off down the halls. He had a mission; to find that large tub of lard and rip out his fucking heart. However, before he could get there, he stormed right into a rather large black haired girl, her black dress clinching her waist and her black and purple hair pulled into two ponytails.

"Hey, you're Craig, right?" she asked with a monotone voice, raising a fine eyebrow. Craig glared fiercely. "I was just coming to see you."

"Get out my way, bitch."

She sneered. "Oh please. You think I was coming to pity you like everyone else?" she pushed her hair behind her ear with finely painted nails. "I'm here to propose a union. To ruin the date your little boyfriend somehow landed."

"He's not-!"

"Whatever," she looked down at him. "Do I have a partner or not?"

Craig looked at her smug expression, her nose held high, looking down at him despite his height advantage. He visibly cringed as he took in her sparkly black dress that hugged her in the wrong places, long black gloves attached to an outstretched hand. He took the hand in his and shook in.

"Henrietta."

Craig nodded absentmindedly.

"Shall we continue this outside?" the girl suggested, holding up a lighter. Craig sucked in a breath and nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat as she turned and stalked to the closest exit. He followed.

They were standing where the Goth Kid's usually lingered, seeing a smaller kid standing there. She tilted her head, dark hair slipping over dark skin, purple lips curling round a cigarette, hands stuffed into dark baggy pants.

"Move it, Tabby," Henrietta ordered. "We need to talk!"

The smaller girl rolled her eyes, plucking the cigarette out her mouth and dropping it on the floor, stomping on it with her rock boots. "Jesus, Hen. When did you get a pole up your ass?"

Henrietta took out a cigarette, offering one to Craig, who shook his head and got out his own. Last thing he wanted was to smell of _menthol cigarettes_. Like he'd live that one down. He did borrow her lighter though.

"So, they're leaving in Mark's car-"

"Mark?" Craig raised a brow.

Henrietta glared. "Yes. I'm going to borrow my mother's car and we'll follow them and make sure to sabotage their date."

Craig nodded, pausing to inhale some smoke before asking his question. "Why do you care?"

The girl glared again. "Why do _you_?"

Frowning, the boy turned away. "I don't."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. They smoked in silence for a while before Henrietta spoke again. "I know you don't like us. And you don't want your little boyfriend hanging out with Mark," the girl's face smoothed slightly. "But I don't like it either."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You don't think I see you two make-out as your cigarette burns away in your hand during lunch?" she scoffed. "Yeah right, as if you two aren't anything else. I see the look you get in your eyes when you look at him. You go all _mushy_," she smirked. "Craig Tucker; reduced to mush for a boy."

"What about _you_, Henrietta. Gotten a heart or something?" he raised a brow. "Since when did you care?"

She huffed. "Whatever, Tucker. I'll see you in my mum's car after school. You know which one it is."

"Yeah the one with the whore inside" He retorted

"TWO FLOPPY DISCS!" yelled the It technician as he stole Craig.

"Quick we gotta save him!" Squealed Henrietta.

She quickly gave chase as the It techie ran down the corridor blorping each alternate step.

The IT technician ran into the janitors closet and locked the door.

"Damnit it's locked! I'll take the air vents!"

Henrietta ran round and clambered through the air vents, when she was through she leaped down and yelled "STOP MAKIN' LUV TO HIS BUTT!" But as she looked more she realized that it wasn't the IT technician makin' luv, it was raptor Jesus.

"Skreee!" Yelled raptor Jesus pointing a penis finger at Henrietta turning her into a giant sandwich. He then teleported away and saved Craig on his car insurance by raping him.

Craig then became Barry and started talking about how Henrietta was almost a Jill sandwich, and hoped the sauce in the sandwich wasn't Chris' blood.

But then the earth became a Dorito and nothing really mattered anymore.

-The end-

--

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIRD


	14. Dates

_Obviously Oblivious _

Creek

**A/N: **Apologies for the last chapter, my friend said he 'took pity on my reviewers now that I have been spending all my time with my boyfriend'.

--

"I'm sorry man," Butter's said tenderly, patting the other on the shoulder. "Don't give up yet!"

"Ch-ch-chin up!" Jimmy said positively. "There's pl—plenty more fi-fi-fish in the s-s-sea!"

"It's what some people call _karma_," Wendy scolded. "You had it coming!"

"Dude," Kevin looked slightly nervous. "Is it true? Are you gay for Tweek?"

"No!" Craig snapped, something finally popping in his mind. He glared at the frightened Kevin. "Come on! Are you all really going to believe what _Cartman _tells you?!"

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, shrugging. "I guess the fact Tweek does have a date with the Goth Kid doesn't help your cause."

Craig fumed silently, turning away from the boy and storming off down the halls. He had a mission; to find that large tub of lard and rip out his fucking heart. However, before he could get there, he stormed right into a rather large black haired girl, her black dress clinching her waist and her black and purple hair pulled into two ponytails.

"Hey, you're Craig, right?" she asked with a monotone voice, raising a fine eyebrow. Craig glared fiercely. "I was just coming to see you."

"Get out my way, bitch."

She sneered. "Oh please. You think I was coming to pity you like everyone else?" she pushed her hair behind her ear with finely painted nails. "I'm here to propose a union. To ruin the date your little boyfriend somehow landed."

"He's not-!"

"Whatever," she looked down at him. "Do I have a partner or not?"

Craig looked at her smug expression, her nose held high, looking down at him despite his height advantage. He visibly cringed as he took in her sparkly black dress that hugged her in the wrong places, long black gloves attached to an outstretched hand. He took the hand in his and shook in.

"Henrietta."

Craig nodded absentmindedly.

"Shall we continue this outside?" the girl suggested, holding up a lighter. Craig sucked in a breath and nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat as she turned and stalked to the closest exit. He followed.

They were standing where the Goth Kid's usually lingered, seeing a smaller kid standing there. She tilted her head, dark hair slipping over dark skin, purple lips curling round a cigarette, hands stuffed into dark baggy pants.

"Move it, Tabby," Henrietta ordered. "We need to talk!"

The smaller girl rolled her eyes, plucking the cigarette out her mouth and dropping it on the floor, stomping on it with her rock boots. "Jesus, Hen. When did you get a pole up your ass?"

Henrietta took out a cigarette, offering one to Craig, who shook his head and got out his own. Last thing he wanted was to smell of _menthol cigarettes_. Like he'd live that one down. He did borrow her lighter though.

"So, they're leaving in Mark's car-"

"Mark?" Craig raised a brow.

Henrietta glared. "Yes. I'm going to borrow my mother's car and we'll follow them and make sure to sabotage their date."

Craig nodded, pausing to inhale some smoke before asking his question. "Why do you care?"

The girl glared again. "Why do _you_?"

Frowning, the boy turned away. "I don't."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. They smoked in silence for a while before Henrietta spoke again. "I know you don't like us. And you don't want your little boyfriend hanging out with Mark," the girl's face smoothed slightly. "But I don't like it either."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You don't think I see you two make-out as your cigarette burns away in your hand during lunch?" she scoffed. "Yeah right, as if you two aren't anything else. I see the look you get in your eyes when you look at him. You go all _mushy_," she smirked. "Craig Tucker; reduced to mush for a boy."

"What about _you_, Henrietta. Gotten a heart or something?" he raised a brow. "Since when did you care?"

She huffed. "Whatever, Tucker. I'll see you in my mum's car after school. You know which one it is."

Stomping on the cigarette with her rocker boots, she stalked off, leaving Craig to wallow in his own thoughts. Taking a heavy drag on his cigarette, he basked in the feeling of the smoke hitting against his throat as it travelled through to his lungs.

"I don't care," he muttered to himself. "I don't."

--

"Hey!" Tweek said brightly with a nervous smile, tugging on his shirt. "You're here," he noted.

Mark chuckled softly, flicking his red fringe to the side and opening the passenger seat of his jet black car. It had red thunderbolts on the side and a golden cross decorating the bonnet. Tweek wriggled into the red leather as he waited for Mark to get in the other side, fastening his seat belt and starting the car.

"You didn't miss my car then," Mark joked.

Tweek flushed slightly. "N-no. It's very nice, different. Where did-_ngh_-you get it?"

"My uncle's a mechanic," Mark explained, pulling out the parking lot. "He helped me with it. I love nothing more than my Keira," he patted the dashboard. The blond next to him smiled softly, hands curling round the flask. They drove in silence for a while, listening to the soft, repetitive music coming round the speakers.

Craig glared fiercely at the slick car in front of them. Henrietta seemed used to it by now, the same music blaring from their speakers.

"Stupid ass Goth Car," Craig muttered quietly.

The girl rolled her eyes, used to this as well. "Stealing your boyfriend."

Craig turned his glare to her for a split second before back to the car they were following.

Mark turned off the engine and jogged round to Tweek's side as the blond got out the car, shutting the door for him. He wrapped an arm around Tweek's shoulder protectively, and the blond flustered brightly, finding himself melt into the gap. His shoulder bumped against Mark's armpit, and he had to force himself to fit into the small gap. Mark didn't seem to notice this slight uncomfort.

"What do you want to do then," Mark asked, looking up at the shopping mall. "Movie? Dinner?"

"It's a-a bit early for food," Tweek muttered. "How about a movie?"

Mark nodded silently, leading the blond to the cinema.

"How do we follow them into the cinema?" Craig asked his companion, who simply smirked.

"You'll never guess who just got a job here, and it's your job to get them to find out what movie we're watching.

Craig's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"How about How To Tame Your Dragon?" Mark suggested. "You like cute movies, right?"

Tweek nodded happily. "Yeah, but-but not in 3D!"

The two walked up to the counter to see a distant face staring at them, monotone voice asking if they needed help. Her mousy brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, the layers framing her face. Giving the two their movie tickets, she continued for a while before seeing another familiar face. She smiled slightly.

"Hey, Kait," Craig raised a brow. "I didn't know you worked here."

"It's how I met Bebe," she said indifferently. "She works here now too."

Craig raised his brows in realisation. "I see, could you tell me what movie Tweek went to see?"

She yawned. "I think it was a kid's movie, Bebe's on ticket checking, go ask her," she saw Craig's nervous look. "Though, she is scary," the girl pressed a few buttons at the till. "Here, How To Tame Your Dragon, you can get into the other screens with the ticket, just don't let anyone catch you."

"I owe you one, Kait."

"No problem," she shrugged. "Next."

They walked away, Henrietta impressed. Upon reaching Bebe who was standing in front of the room with the different movie theatres, they paused at the suspicious look they got. She glanced at their tickets, ripping them, and giving them back. "You're watching the same movie as Tweek?"

Craig raised a brow, wrapping an arm around Henrietta's waist. "Tweek's here?"

"I don't know what you're up to Tucker, but..." Bebe paused, looking over at her girlfriend before back at Craig. "If you need any help, tell me."

He let go of the Goth, who excused herself for the bathroom. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," she smiled slightly. "As cute as Tweek looks hanging on that Emo Kid's arm, I like the fuckers about as much as you do."

Craig nodded thankfully and flipped her off as he moved towards the bathroom, waiting for the Goth Girl. She emerged soon, allowing him to lead the way to their screen. The door lead into the front of the seats, Craig slouching in one of the front chairs, getting ready for a terrible movie. Henrietta sat next to him, glancing around the room with a fierce glare, mumbling something about Mark's tastes being lowered. Nearer the middle back, two boys sat, one looking forward to the movie, and one looking forward to it being over.

Eventually, Craig excused himself for the bathroom, getting there and splashing water on his face. His stormy grey eyes stared intently at his reflection as he gripped the sink tightly. What was he doing, following Tweek around on his date with some obsessive girl? He sighed and rubbed his face with his left hand, muttering curses to himself.

"Cr-Criag?!"

The dark haired boy spun round, staring blankly at the blond at the door. The two simply stood there for what seemed like forever, Craig looking like a child caught doing something he shouldn't, and Tweek looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Eventually however, Craig smiled nervously, looking slightly frightened. "Hey, Tweekers..."

"What _–ngh- _the fuck do you think you're do-doing?!" Tweek accused, the voice of the other male seeming to break him out of his surprise, into anger.

Craig rubbed his neck nervously. "Uh, hanging out?"

"In the-the toilets at-at the cinema?" Tweek questioned.

"It was all Henrietta's idea!" Craig defended, holding up his hands in defence. "She didn't like the idea of that kid dating you, and convinced me to come with her because I don't like the idea either, and then you decided to see that movie, and I got confused and Bebe told me that she didn't like the idea or something and everyone at school thinks I like you and," he paused, breathing heavily. Tweek was staring at him in wonder, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. "I'm here."

"Why does it-_pressure-_bother you so much?" Tweek asked softly, stepping further into the bathroom. Craig started to fluster as images of himself and Tweek kissing, holding hands and walking home came to mind, emotions flooding his warm heart. He looked down at the floor, frowning at his shoes and flipping them off. "Cr-Craig?"

"I don't know," the other muttered. "It's weird to see you with him-" he sighed. "It makes me feel weird to see you with him."

"I don't-I don't understand _why_, Cr-Craig," Tweek pressed, moving closer. "I thought you'd_-ngh-_be happy that we won't get-get called-!"

Craig tensed as Tweek was speaking, eyes shutting tightly and fists curling. Tweek's eyes widened as Craig's lips crashed down on his own desperately, hands grabbing his arms with bone-crushing force, pulling him in. Tweek relaxed after a moment and leant into the kiss, just as it broke off. Craig turned back to the mirror, glaring fiercely at the sink.

"Cr-Craig...?" the smaller boy started nervously, stepping forward. "Are you-?"

"I think I like you!"

Tweek's cheeks coloured ten different shades of red before settling on the brightest, pausing his every movement. Craig didn't dare look at him, still staring at the sink and grinding his teeth. A door opened, and a middle-aged man walked in, striding to the stalls. Craig's face heated up as another man came out of the stalls, rushing for the door. Tweek started to fidget, suddenly incredibly uncomfortable.

"I-I should," he trailed off, jerking his thumb in the direction of the door. Craig nodded wordlessly. Tweek bit his lip hard. "See you_-ngh-_see you tomorrow or-or something."

"Yeah."

Tweek left, heading back to his date. He couldn't concentrate through the rest of the movie, too busy wrapped up in his own thoughts of what Craig had said. Every time he thought about it his heart would pound in his head. He managed to act normal enough for Mark to get him home, telling the boy he was very tired. Henrietta asked Craig why he never went back into the movie theatre, seeing him outside of her car, but he simply flustered and muttered something she couldn't make out. Bebe motioned to Kait later on, asking her if she thought anything had happened as she'd seen Tweek follow Craig to the bathroom, and Kait shrugged, noting that Craig didn't go back into the cinema.

But the next morning was the most awkward. Craig was standing outside Tweek's house, not even knocking on the door or on the doorstep, but on the pavement outside the house. Tweek eventually emerged, figuring the other wasn't coming for him. When he opened the door and saw Craig standing there, blush adoring his face and grey eyes looking everywhere but him, he silently walked up next to Craig, following the boy to the bus stop a few steps behind.

They didn't speak at the bus stop, and Tweek went through his usual conversation with Kenny; however when Stan tried to talk to Craig, the boy simply flipped him off. On the bus they sat next to each other, however Craig was busy staring out the window mindlessly as Tweek watched him from the corner of his eyes. As soon as they stepped into the school, Token and Clyde chatting away happily at their usual meeting spot, the two knew something was wrong. There was enough room for Cartman to fit between them with ease.

"How'd the date go?" Token asked his best friend as Clyde's questioning stare burnt a hole in Craig's forehead. Tweek smiled nervously and nodded happily, explaining that the movie was good.

Clyde smirked. "That's all, the movie was good? Did you score?"

"Clyde!" Tweek squeaked, glancing at the boy next to him, who simply looked away in mild discomfort. "No!"

"How boring!"

The four headed to class, Clyde bothering Tweek about his date, and telling him the details of his own date with Red on Sunday. Token seemed content next to the quiet Craig, who was still looking incredibly uncomfortable and confused. As soon as the four entered the room, Clyde melted at the sight of Red sitting in their usual spots, staring out the window. She glanced over as she walked in and flashed an adorable smile. He almost ran over to her, Craig following with Tweek and Token in tow.

No one mentioned anything about Tweek and Craig, due to Bebe's hand of silence, a simple shake of her head. Craig ditched math to get some air, heading behind the school, lighting a cigarette up.

"Ah, Cr-Craig?"

He turned, face heating up as he saw Tweek standing there, embarrassed and flustered, looking so small.

"Can I-can I talk _-ngh-_to you?"

"Sure," Craig muttered, lighting up his cigarette, leaning against the wall. Tweek followed suit, biting his lip again.

The two attempted to relax in silence, until Tweek seemed to cave. "I-I was thinking about what-what you said."

Craig was silent.

"Do you," Tweek swallowed a lump in his throat. "Do you want to see Iron Man with me this weekend?" Tweek said slowly and smoothly. Craig looked at him in shock, seeing coffee brown eyes staring at him, honey specks glinting slightly.

"Uh..." Craig stared dumbly. "Sure?"

"Without the-the others. Just the two of us."

Craig nodded awkwardly. Tweek glared slightly.

"And you're paying!"

"Right."

Tweek calmed slightly, stepping off the wall. Craig automatically did the same, turning to the boy. Stepping on his toes, he pressed his lips against Craig's lightly, flushing at the action, now that there was actual emotion involved, and walked off to his math class.

Craig watched the boy go, heart thumping, feeling oddly happy.

--

Kivea: Apologise for lack of updates. I feel like shit recently.

Recently being like, the past year though, so it's not really an excuse.

Later duudes ~

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"You have to look nice!"

"It's only Tweek."

"He has other options apart from you! You have to impress him!"

"And just please, try not to be an asshole."


	15. Iceskate

_Obviously Oblivious_

Creek

**A/N: **so liek...iono. Uhm, I made a Creek Manga, and I was wondering if anyone would read it if I scanned it for you guys?

**Autor's friend: **Ahoy, so I added some shenanigans inteneded for her to read, but evidently she missed it. So some of you might've read it. So I "worked my way" in to her account to fix this.

Craig glared at his reflection in the mirror, mouth pulled into a grimace, eyebrows creased up, and hair flopping into his eyes. He blew at it. It fell back into place.

Picking up his phone, the boy punched in some numbers before lifting the phone to his ear, continuing to glare at his reflection. There were four rings before the phone was picked up, a feminine voice greeting him on the other end. He winced slightly. She repeated her greeting.

"Hey," he muttered darkly.

"_Craig?" _the girl questioned in surprise. There was some shuffling on her end before she continued. _"I...wasn't expecting you to ring." _

"I need help."

There was a pause. A very long pause, in which Craig doubted whether this was a good idea. _"Okay. I'll be round soon." _

In an hour, he had to go pick Tweek up. He didn't know what to do with his hair, his clothes, his face, anything. He was at a complete loss. And now, Bebe was his last hope. The girl 'didn't want Tweek with that Goth kid', so she'd be more than happy to help him, right? Right.

"Craig, mum says-!"

"Busy."

Ruby glared at him. "You're staring at yourself in the mirror. How is that busy?"

He sighed through his nose; his eyes glanced at her reflection. "I'm expecting a friend round soon."

"Is it Tweek?" the girl asked, brightening up.

"No."

"Oh," she returned to her uncaring, annoying self. "Then you're not busy. Mum wants you to do the lawn."

He turned round finally, exasperated. "I'm going out soon-!"

"No excuse, she said you should do it now so you can go out."

Craig grabbed his coat, heading for the door and pushing past his sister, pulling it on and leaving for where his father was plugging in the lawnmower. When a blonde girl turned up outside his house with a large tartan duffle bag she grimaced, shaking her head.

"I hope Tweek doesn't have hay fever, because there isn't enough time for you to have a proper shower," she informed. "I assumed you would've already got that far."

Craig's nostrils flared. "I had. Until I was sent to mow the bleeding lawn."

"Oh, Craig, you're a sweetheart. Why don't you entertain your lady friend, you dad can finish off," rang his mum's voice from the door.

The boy smirked. "I think it's about time for Ruby to learn how to work the lawnmower, ma."

With a roll of her eyes, the woman flipped him off and retreated inside the house, calling her husband. Craig lead Bebe up to his room, flustering at the open wardrobe, and clothing scattered around it, mirror facing them. Chuckling, Bebe shook her head and set her bag on the boy's bed, pulling out some hair equipment. She turned to the boy, clacking a pair of hair straighteners in her hands, smiling brightly. Craig backed away slightly.

"Now," Bebe started, smile turning into a slightly mischievous smirk. "Let's get started."

"Ah..."

"You can do this; you've been on dates before."

"That's a bit different."

Bebe rolled her eyes, shaking her head and opening the passenger's door, stepping onto the road. "Get out of the car, Craig, and stop being such a pussy."

He turned to have the door slammed in his face. Huffing, he got out the driver's side, glaring at her proud smile. "I'm not a pussy."

"Then go ring the doorbell," she said teasingly, pulling her bag into a better position on her shoulder. "I'm heading to work, I expect a text from you when it's finished," she raised a hand at the horrified look. "Ah aha, you rang me for help, you owe me one."

"Whatever."

She started to walk off, pointing at Tweek's house. "Doorbell!"

Craig looked at the house nervously, seeing a blond mess of hair disappear behind a curtain. He slumped towards the door, flicking his freshly straightened black hair out his eyes, tugging at the light blue turtle neck collar, straightening the dark blue woollen vest before ringing the bell. The door was opened a few moments later to reveal his date, shirt buttoned neatly for once, grey hoodie hanging from his shoulders. The two headed to the car in silence, Craig gripping the wheel and clearing his throat.

"How're you?"

Tweek smiled with a slight flush at the obvious nervousness in the other. "I'm o-okay. You?"

"I'm good."

"Ne-nervous?"

"No," Craig scoffed. "Why would I be _nervous_?" Tweek shrugged simply, though the effect was diminished slightly with a violent twitch. Craig smirked. "Nervous?"

Tweek glanced at him. "May-maybe."

The silence enveloped them once more.

"So, what was-was Bebe doing?" Tweek asked in a fatal attempt to make conversation. He looked over at the now irritated-looking Craig and cringed slightly. Way to blow a date.

Craig sighed for the hundredth time that day. "I called her a while ago. She was helping me get ready."

Tweek raised a brow. "Helping you _–ngh-_ get ready?"

"Yeah," Craig realised the implications of his sentence and blushed. "Red was going on about how I had to look good because you had other options and stuff."

"You listened to-to Red?" Tweek asked, perplexed. "About _dating _advice?"

Craig shifted nervously in his seat, turning a corner. "Yeah," he muttered. "She said I shouldn't act like an asshole either."

"That'll be-be hard."

Punching the other boy lightly in the arm with a smirk, Craig pulled into the shopping mall, seeing a suspicious looking character standing at the doors to the mall, long black hair covered by the purple raincoat, sunglasses on to cover her eyes. Craig turned to Tweek, staring at the boy for a few moments.

"Do you have your coffee flask on you?" Craig asked.

"Y-yeah."

Craig moved the car into reverse, backing out of the space. Tweek gave him a confused look, though trusted the boy. To an extent.

"Where are-are we going?"

"Stark's," Craig smiled cockily. "It's frozen over this time of year, remember?"

"We-we're going on the _ice_?"

"What? Don't you trust me?" Craig cooed. After a shifty glance from Tweek the two agreed to go to the pond, Tweek slightly nervous.

However, the suspicious looking dark haired girl saw this movement and flipped out her phone. "We have movement! I swear that's Craig's car pulling out the parking lot!"

Further into the mall, a redhead and a blond stood with each other, one looking rather bored and the other increasingly excited. "Where could they be going?" the redhead questioned. "Bebe can't leave her post!"

"I'm fine, really," Bebe muttered. "As much as I liked setting them up, I have things to do."

Meanwhile, Craig had driven the car through a bush and made a little clearing, scaring the living daylights out of Tweek. Craig rolled his eyes and got out the car, sitting on top of it and waiting for the other boy, who eventually ventured out the car window and crawled up next to Craig, looking out at the children skating on the pond through the trees surrounding the car.

"Remember when we used to do that?" Craig asked.

"What, when you_-ngh-_tackled me onto the ice and cracked it?"

Craig grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I remember."

Craig chuckled. "In all fairness, you did push me in one year."

"I don't remember that!"

A brow rose. "Summer, we just finished fifth grade, Clyde dared me to jump in, and you decided I needed a 'helping push'?"

Tweek flustered. "Well, you were going to-to end up in anyway," he defended.

Sitting in silence for a while longer, Tweek unscrewed the top off his flask and held it out to Craig, who was about to decline. "Tr-Trust me."

For a moment of hesitation, Craig stared into the boy's soul, before taking the flask and raising it to his lips. Warm hazelnut coffee grasped at his tongue, the tinge of honey so delicate. Tweek smiled softly as stormy grey eyes shut slowly. He accepted the flask back after a moment, fastening the lid once again.

"Honey," Craig noted. "It's nice."

"I thought you had a bit of a sweet tooth," Tweek admitted. "So I chose sweet coffee."

Craig hesitated before smiling, leaning in slightly and placing a hand on the roof behind Tweek's body.

"How about we go skate for a bit?" Craig suggested. "I know my trainers don't have any grip left."

Tweek raised a brow. "I-I'd rather not risk it."

"I won't push you this time," Craig teased standing and walking down to his car bonnet, holding out a hand. "Promise."

After a moments thought, Tweek took the hand he was being offered, getting pulled in the direction of Stark's Pond, squeaking as Craig practically stormed onto the ice, pushing with one foot and tugging Tweek into a slide.

"Cr-Craig!" Tweek scolded. "We're going to fall or break the ice or-"

Craig pressed his lips against Tweek's, flipping off a couple of the children who gasped or 'ew'ed. Pulling back, he smirked classically at the bright flush that spread against Tweek's skin, twirling the boy round.

They weren't found by a certain three girls, two who tried, but never thought.

Craig walked Tweek to his door, slouching slightly and looking sheepish. The other boy was shivering slightly, despite the added layer of Craig's coat. As they walked, the end of Tweek's jeans left a trail of water. Craig sluggishly rubbed the back of his neck as Tweek walked into his house.

"I-I have to admit," Tweek muttered. "That-_pressure-_was an-an interesting date."

"I saw Wendy at the mall looking rather shifty," Craig shrugged. "I figured I'd do something a bit different."

"Diff-Different being drive through a-a bush and_-ngh-_and almost drown me-me in cold water."

"I saved you, didn't I?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Tweek agreed.

Leaning in, Craig's hand snaked round the back of Tweek's neck, pulling the boy in for a quick kiss.

The boy sucked in a deep breath, twitching increasing. "Do you-" he cringed. "Do you want to-to come in?"

Kivea: I'm ending it here. I'm sorry this chapter was late and not very good and ended very badly, I might redo it, but I figured I owed you guys something D: and my friend is currently needing me to help her with an essay due Sunday.

I'm very very very very sorry DDDD:

Ja ne ~

Kivea


	16. Fight

_Obviously Oblivious_

Creek

**A/N: **you will all be glad to know I'm no longer living with my friend who keeps SCREWING AROUND with my stories –huff- and am living with my brother instead. I already feel calmer and better, and it's the first night, so hopefully this will be the pickup I've been waiting four years for 3 3

Craig grumbled slightly as he woke up, glancing down to see a sheet covering his front. He glanced around with misty eyes, thoroughly confused, trying to remember where he was. The walls were different, and he was lying on a couch, coffee table nice and clean compared to his own home's which was covered in an assortment of things. He sat up, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing the heels of his hands against his face, groaning.

"You-you're awake," a soft voice flittered from behind him. Turning, the dark haired boy saw a resident of the house standing in the doorway with a soft smile, shaking hands holding two cups of coffee, delicate pink legs bare and thighs covered by a long pastel green shirt.

"Tweek," he noted. "Hi."

Chuckling the boy handed a cup to his date, sitting next to him on the brown couch. "I-I hope you slept okay?"

"Huh?" Craig blinked comically. "Yeah, I did."

Tweek smiled guiltily. "You kind_-ngh-_just passed out d-during The Cowboy Be-Bebop movie, and I-I didn't want to_-pressure-_wake you."

"Thanks dude," Craig said with a shake of his head. "God, I don't even remember that movie. I must've gone pretty quickly," and took a sip of the sweet coffee, smiling a rare smile of contentment. "It's nice."

"Honey and Hazelnut," Tweek confirmed. "Just l-like yesterday-day's."

Sitting in silence for a while, Craig moved to sit properly on the couch, enjoying his still sleep-dazed morning with the boy next to him. Taking out his phone he saw he had several messages and six missed calls, all from home. He cringed and started to reply to his sister's text, explaining he would be home within the hour. Tweek glanced at the other boy out the corner of his eye, biting his lip nervously.

He finally decided to speak. "Um...thanks for-for yesterday," he said carefully. "I had a_-hrk-_a real nice time."

Dropping his phone on the table, Craig nodded and made a noise of agreement. "Me too, it was fun. Even if you did get a bit wet."

"I _told _you the-that we'd fall."

"Yeah, yeah," Craig drank his coffee quickly, the burning sensation in his throat waking him up. "I wish I could stay longer, but my mum's been trying to get in contact with me. Missed church."

Tweek nodded, putting his own drink down and standing, walking the boy to the door. "I'll clean-clean your clothes for Mon-Monday."

"Don't worry about it," Craig said, tugging on the space invaders shirt he had borrowed from the boy. "Just don't expect this back, I love it."

Tweek gave the boy an exasperated look, though amusement shone in his eyes. With a peck on the lips, Craig opened the door to leave, stepping into the cold. Tweek grasped the handle of the door, giggling as his friend turned around and went in for another kiss, and another, and another-

"You-you're mum's expecting you!" Tweek said quickly, pushing the boy back. "Go-_ngh-_go home!"

Craig grinned, opening the door of his car and hopping in, pulling out of the drive with a wave. Tweek leant against the door, swaying on it slightly with a dreamy smile, subconsciously biting his lip. He was happy, he decided, and there had been nothing nicer than waking up to make two cups of coffee for him and Craig, even if the boy left quickly.

His mood dropped, twisted and rose as he got a text message from a different black haired boy, shutting the door and retreating into his house.

Emotions and feelings were never something the Tucker family was familiar with. Once you had the name branded on a certificate, it was almost as if a big hole opened and sucked all emotion out of you other than mild irritation. His mother's family wasn't as cold as his father's family was, and yet the woman herself still had the tell tale Tucker finger and face. Maybe he was inbred. It was South Park.

So when the emotions first started, Craig's only reaction was to get _more_. Suddenly life was better when it wasn't as boring as it had been, when all this chaos was going on in his head. And now they were starting to become recognisable. Except this one emotion, the one that seemed to have jealousy and happiness and so many other feelings all wrapped up in one little bundle of joy, for lack of a better word. And he loved it. And only Tweek seemed to trigger it. And when it wasn't triggered, it was like there was actually a hole in his heart.

"Craig," a slick voice from behind him rang.

Turning, the Tucker boy shut his locker and raised a brow, flipping the other off. "Twat."

Grinding his teeth, the Red Goth folded his arms across his chest. "This needs to be settled."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more."

An ocean of whispers travelled round them as the hallway seemed to come to a grinding halt.

Mark stepped forward, thrusting a finger into Craig's chest. "You need to _back the fuck off_."

Craig smirked, oozing confidence and leaning forward. "Who's going to make me? The _Emo brigade_?"

With an angry growl and an animalistic snarl, Mark shoved the other boy. Calm aura slowly melting into a dangerous anger, Craig glared fiercely, shoving back, harder.

"Fight," came a soft chant from their surroundings. "Fight, fight, fight."

"That all you got?" the younger of the two asked, stepping forward slightly. Mark snarled and rose to the other's eye height, their noses barely touching. There was a tense silence that hung between the two as the crowded hallway continued to beg for action, one sneering and one smirking cockily.

Fuelled by the sound and their jealousy, they seemed to both charge at the same time, chests clashing and elbows plunging, the hall suddenly filling with wild shouts, grunts and laughter, the chanting having increased tenfold.

From further down the hall a group of teens rolled their eyes, a couple of them laughing and running to the scene, eager to join the fun. Then a familiar whiney voice screamed 'Queer fight' and the group of teens were completely drawn in.

"You don't think...?" Kyle started, looking in the direction of the hustle, his best friend and boyfriend at the edges trying to see.

Wendy looked positively horrified.

"I saw him _first,_" Craig declared, delivering a swift punch to the other's jaw.

He was quickly thrown to the ground, cringing as his back collided with the floor. "You had your chance!"

"You're what?" Craig hissed from the ground, breathing heavily as Mark wiped some of the blood from his bust lip. "Mildly interested in him?"

Mark scoffed. "Are you willing to admit you have more of an interest than me in front of all these people?" he asked, raising his hands. "The great Craig fucking Tucker, emotionless bastard, who was using Tweek as a vent for pent up physical anguish, has _feelings_?"

Everyone was silent, awaiting Craig's answer. The Tuckers had had their reputation for generations, and rarely felt any form of emotion until they'd left their teen years. Craig had been brought up knowing this, brought up with a total lack of real emotion surrounding him, and while he'd become pretty good at guessing other people's feelings as he had to with his family, he'd never break the Tucker tradition.

"I," he started, fully prepared to let go of all this emotional turmoil that he'd been bathing in. "Craig 'fucking' Tucker, emotionless bastard," he continued, pulling himself to his feet, eyes locked on Mark's. "Have _feelings_," whoa, what? "I, Craig _fucking_ Tucker, am in _fucking _love, with Tweek _fucking Tweak_!"

And like that, the whispers started at the centre ring, progressing outwards along the halls, spreading like wildfire.

"I have a _lot _more than interest when it comes to Tweek," Craig finished, spitting on the floor. "So you should back the _fuck_ off, Goth."

Completely thrown off guard by the unexpected confession, Mark gaped at the other boy, eyes wide. The two continued to stare at each other for several minutes as there was the sound of footsteps racing towards them.

Mark bowed his head, holding out his hand. "Good luck, Tucker."

Craig held his head up, grasping the hand in a firm handshake. "Mark."

"_Cr-Craig_?" came a desperate screeching, and the boy in questioned turned as the crowd parted, a frantic, panicky mess of blond racing towards him. "Mark? Craig?"

Mark smiled his coy little smile, nodding at the boy. "Tweek," he said politely. "We should go for coffee later, as friends."

Tweek looked between the two, eyes wide and confused, body shaking violently, noises escaping his throat.

Chains rattling as he walked, the Goth headed in the general direction of the nurses office, a couple of girls and boys from the crowd swooping to his aid. Tweek looked restlessly at Craig, mouth opening and closing in fear and confusion.

"I think I hit my head," the dark haired boy muttered before promptly passing out.

Craig awoke for the second time that day in compete confusion about his whereabouts. Sitting up slowly and falling back promptly at the pain that shot through his back, Craig groaned and rolled his head from side to side.

"Tucker! Now you're finally awake, the counsellor wishes to see you!" the Nurse snapped, and the boy opened his eyes to see her standing by his bed, arms crossed and a single brow raised. "If you're feeling up to it. You took quite the beating."

He turned to see his opponent sat on a chair, Henrietta holding an icepack to his jaw, a bucket of redish water by his feet.

"Craig?" came a panicky voice from behind the nurse, and he turned back round, seeing Tweek standing beside him, shaking viciously with wide eyes, pulling at his hair. "_Jesus Christ_! What were you two doing?"

The boy turned to Mark, who had a smirk on his face. Craig assumed it was his job to tell the blond, as his 'prize'.

"Uh, it's a long story-!"

The sound of a slap rang through the office, Mark seeming rather pleased about it, much to Craig displeasure. He turned back to Tweek, stretching his jaw and rubbing his cheek. He stopped to see Tweek's eyes filling with tears, his mouth quivering.

"I'm sorry-?"

He was cut off once again as Tweek's lips came crashing down on his own, eyes widening, unable to respond quick enough as Tweek pulled back. Mark stood; pushing Henrietta's helping hand away and heading to the door. Tweek helped his friend into a sitting position, before leaving him to make his own way to the counsellor's office with Mark. Glancing at Henrietta and seeing the tell-tale glower of a pissed off woman, he squeaked and decided it was time for his next class.

As soon as he stepped into the room of his History class, he was deciding if he'd rather had stayed with the Goth girl.

"I can't believe they did-_Tweek_!" Red waved the boy over, a brilliant grin on his face. "Have you talked to Craig or Red Goth?" she asked, almost bouncing in her seat. "What did they say? Are they still in the nurse's office? I heard Craig got his ass handed to him!"

Bebe rolled her eyes at the girl. "Talk about schizophrenic."

"They-they went_-pressure-_to the counsellor's o-office."

"Unsurprisingly," Kyle muttered from the seat in front of Tweek's. "They shouldn't have started a fight in the middle of the school hall."

Red sighed dreamily. "I wish I could have two dark, handsome men fight over me."

"You're so lucky your cry-baby isn't here to hear that," the redhead muttered, eyes not leaving his text book. Red pouted slightly, glancing at the lesbian next to her in hopes of backup, only to find the blond was giggling.

"Really though," Kenny said, turning in his chair and straddling it. "How's Craig holding up? I'm totally holding this over his head for the next three months."

Tweek twitched violently. "He's-he's okay. M-Mark is helping him to-to the nurses'-_ngh-_office."

There was a long silence where even Kyle seemed to be mildly interested. Tweek looked between the four surrounding him nervously, wringing his hands together.

"Mark's helping him?"

"Ye-yeah."

Kyle turned to Kenny curiously. "I thought Mark gave in and let Craig have Tweek though?" he asked. "Why would he want to be nice to Craig?"

"Wha-what?"

"I don't know, desperate attempt to put his ego slightly above Craig's damaged one?"

"_Ack_?"

Bebe stepped in. "You got to feel a little sorry for Craig though, I mean, all those years being the emotionless bastard he is? And to announce he's in love with a boy in front of the school? Harsh."

"Totally damaged ego right there," Red said confidently.

"I don't care, Goth's out the picture," Bebe muttered. "You're much better off with Craig, Tweek-Tweek?"

The four turned to see the blond mess in question looking rather red in the face, hand covering his mouth.

"Oops."

"You didn't know that much, huh?"

"_Jesus fucking _Christ_!_"

"Now boys, fighting in school is bad, m'mkay?"

Craig rolled his eyes, slouching back in his chair. Red Goth was next to him, mimicking his position, a cigarette between his lips.

"Ma-Mark, smoking's bad, m'mkay? You shouldn't smoke in school, so put it out, m'mkay?"

"Craig Tucker, The principal would like to see you now," the receptionist said through the door, and with a nod from Mr. Mackey he was out the door in seconds, heading across the room to step into their principal's office, standing at the door while the woman was scribbling away feverishly at her books.

He cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me, Ms. Hill?"

The woman looked up, brown curls hanging in her face. "Yes! Please, sit down," she shuffled her papers round and Craig could swear half of them were doodles. "Aha, here it is. Fighting in the school halls, hmm?"

Craig sucked in a breath, preparing himself.

"Detention, Fridays, three weeks, after school. You can help the gym teacher, seeing as you enjoy physical education so much," she said simply. "Now, would you like to explain what the fight was about?"

"No."

She frowned as he flipped her off. "Put your fingers away, Mr Tucker, you never know what might chop them off."

Waiting for a few moments as the lady wrote him a letter for his parents, she handed it to him. "I've also thrown in a complimentary, compulsory weekly counsellor's appointment, to be terminated when Mr. Mackey feels it is appropriate. Maybe he can help you with your nervous swearing habit," Craig opened his mouth, but was cut off. "Have a nice day, Mr. Tucker. I hope not to see you in my office unless I'm awarding you for something again, if you'd be so kind."

Craig stood, hesitating for a moment before leaving, jumping out of his skin as the woman's booming voice came from behind him, ordering the receptionist to get Red Goth for her. Stepping out of the office and heading towards the direction of his class, a slight limp in his step, he ignored as many stares as he could, tugging his hat further onto his head. Stepping into the class, he found hiding behind the pathetic amount of shelter his hat gave him wasn't enough however, and the onslaught of questioning, gossiping eyes were cringe worthy. Everything seemed to disappear at one look at a tomato red, bashful neurotic blond sat in the seat next to his own. A smile tugged at his lips and he found himself drawn further into the class, his bag falling on the floor next to him as he slumped into his seat.

"Hey."

"Is-is it true?"

Craig raised a brow.

"Were-?" Tweek bit his lip. "Were you f-fighting-_pressure-_over m-me?"

Craig found his face heating up, his heartbeat heading to his head. "Who-who said-?"

Tweek glanced around them and Craig looked up, seeing Red glancing up on occasion head buried in a text book, Kenny still facing them on his chair, watching them like they were enacting his favourite movie.

"Right," Craig ground his teeth, glaring at Kenny till Kyle forced him to turn round, turning his head to Red whose head moved closer to her text book. Finally looking at Tweek again, to see innocent brown eyes staring at him questioningly, he sighed. "I guess."

Tweek flustered and opened his mouth, before changing his mind and turning back to his work. Craig let out a small sigh and did the same, getting out his books and placing them on the desk. Between twiddling his pencil and watching Mr Garrison drone on about some section of history, Tweek had decided he wasn't going to let it drop that easily.

"What-what made you think you have-_ngh-_the right to decide who I-I chose?" Tweek questioned, now apparently rather pissed off.

Craig sighed for the third time and glared at the front of the class before turning to the blond next to him, clearly just as irritated. "If you'd rather shack up with some emo-goth-hybrid, be my guest, but please, I just announced in front of half the school I'm in love with you, so try spare what's left of my dignity and wait a while?"

Tweek looked slightly less angry and paused before dropping it once again, allowing Craig to go back to dwelling on his lost reputation.

"But-?"

"Can we please drop it?" Craig asked voice slightly louder. "Seriously? In the middle of-?"

"-But what if-if I..." Tweek trailed off, seeing the stares from behind Craig, though irritated, tired hazel eyes were the main focus. "_Hrk_."

"_Detention_, Craig!" came the voice from the front. The black haired flipped their teacher the bird before turning back to his work.

Between the four teens around them glaring at their classmates and giving them privacy, Tweek flustered, tugging on his hair. Craig took his hand, looking curious. "What if you...?"

"What-what if_-pressure-_if I de-decided I wouldn't rather 'shack up' with-with Mark?"

Craig cleared his throat, not entirely sure how he should respond to that. "Then, I guess, you'd 'shack up' with me."

Kenny turned to his boyfriend saying: "This has to be the most awkward conversation I have ever unintentionally listened to."

Said boyfriend glared with the reply of: "Then stop 'unintentionally' listening, idiot."

Craig found his face warming, and turning to the blond next to him he saw Tweek's checks were also adorned with a light blush.

"Can-can we stop saying 'sh-shack up', please?" Tweek asked, cringing slightly.

The other smirked, leaning towards his companion. "What? Don't you like the idea of having to 'shack up' with someone?"

"It-_ngh_-just seems s-so crude."

"I'd like to shack up with you."

"_Jesus Christ_!"

"_Detention, _Tweek!"

Craig leant back, proud with his chaos, and Tweek almost snapped his pencil in half. Slowly, an arm snaked round the back of Tweek's chair and Craig's lips brushed against his ear, making him stiffen. "Why don't you word it then?"

Tweek sucked in a breath, toes curling in excitement, biting his lip so hard he thought he might draw blood. "Wha-what if I decided I-I wanted you?"

"Then I'd ask you out."

Unable to help the smile that crept onto his face, Tweek glanced up into hazel eyes that bore into his. "That'd-that'd be nice."

Leaning forward slightly and using his hand to angle the blonde's head, Craig pressed his lips against Tweek's softly, eyes slipping closed as the smaller boy's hand gripped onto Craig's shirt, leaning into the kiss, entire body squirming at the joy that flew through his veins.

A small, happy sigh broke them apart and they turned to see Red staring at them, chin resting on her hand and a dreamy smile on her face. Craig flipped her off and her head shot down once again. Turning back to his blond, eyes travelling to the pair in front of them, one of who had turned in his chair once again and the other who seemed to be attempting to hide his curiosity.

Rolling his eyes, Craig flipped the couple off and pulled his arm back, resting his right arm against Tweek's left, fingers lacing as he continued to stare aimlessly at the board, Tweek scribbling notes from his text book.

Squeezing their hands as the bell rang; Craig packed his things and waited for the blond, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing his lips against the mess of blond hair, making the small boy blush feverishly.

Today was a good day, even if he couldn't feel his jaw very well.

Kivea: I don't feel like ending it here. Usually I finish with getting together, but there's a lot of unfinished things, cause I kinda developed the plot like, two chapters ago (ooops), so ima keep writing I think. It'll be hard. I'm not sure how to write about relationships...

Oh well ~ I'll try.

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"So, you guys are like, boyfriends now, huh?"

"Yeah."

"And you've already kissed."

"Yup."

"And like, made it to second base?"

"I don't like where this is going."


	17. Beginning

_Obviously Oblivious_

Creek

**A/N: **Woo, Egypt!

"Tweek! Hurry up; we're going to be late!" Craig shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Ms. Tweak had let him in before scurrying off to do whatever it is women do, as usual.

Tweek stumbled down the stairs, flask in one hand, bag in the other, shoe still not on properly, as usual. "D-Don't _rush _me! It's too much-"

"Pressure, yeah, yeah," Craig flipped him off, grabbing his flask as the boy could put his shoe on properly. "You got your history homework?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Tweek muttered, now with his shoe on, taking the dark haired boy's hand as they headed out the door. "Where's Clyde?"

"Fuck knows," Craig said, rucksack on his shoulder, waiting patiently as the blond shut his front door. "Something about Red and more sleep. Wasn't paying attention."

The two walked hand in hand to the bus stop. Token had taken to picking Clyde up every now and then, seeing as then neither would be left as a third wheel when they got to school.

When the couple arrived at the bus stop, Stan and his gang were there, Cartman not pausing in his argument with Kyle, Kenny probing Tweek for his homework, however didn't have much chance with the fierce glare that he was receiving from Craig. For once, Kyle seemed slightly reluctant, telling his boyfriend that he should start taking life more seriously. The bus rolled into the stop and the teens piled on, seeing three girls cycle past on their bikes. Up on arrival, Tweek and Craig meet up with Token and Clyde, the brunette starting to babble on about Token's 'totally awesome new car' as Craig ignored him, Token pretended to listen, and Tweek gave the boy his full attention, taking sympathy on him.

Red soon jumped on Clyde's back, joining the group and asking Craig if he'd been to the new comic book shop down the street, before she was forced to listen to the tale of Token's new car. They separated, Red heading to her French class with Token behind her, Craig and Clyde heading to their German class after the dark haired boy made sure that Tweek would be okay walking to class on his own, followed by a whipping sound from his best friend. Bebe passed, engaging Tweek in a quiz about their Spanish test. It was just a regular Wednesday morning for the four boys and one girl, 'nice and boring' as Craig would say.

Craig was innocently staring at the teacher as the class was set their work, not entirely focused on what they were doing, when the blond in front of him turned with his tell-tale grin, capturing Craig and Clyde's attention. "So, you guys are like, boyfriends now, huh?" Kenny asked the darker haired teen.

"Yeah," Craig muttered, raising a brow.

"And you've already kissed."

Clyde answered for the boy in question this time. "Yup."

"And like, made it to second base?" Kenny's grin crept wider, much to Craig's distaste.

"I don't like where this is going," he voiced, frowning.

"I'm just making conversation! Being friendly, all that jazz."

Craig raised a brow, flipping the blonde off.

"Now that's just rude."

Clyde cringed slightly. "I think he wants to know if you and Tweek have had sex."

"That's not your business, Kenny."

A simple glance between the other two boys answered everything: "That's a no."

Craig flustered. "I didn't say _no_, I said it's not your business!"

"Like you needed to say anything else."

"Boys, I hope you're conversing in German."

The three glanced at their teacher before going back to their conversation, turning down the volume.

"Seriously though, Craig, how far have you got with Tweek?"

Craig sighed in irritation. "Is this because you want to know if you were right about him being 'an animal'-!"

"Stop," Clyde whined. "Please, stop!"

"Okay Clyde, we'll stop talking about your best friends having butt sex," Kenny said. "I should learn how to say that in German..."

Clyde glared at the blond. "What about meeting each other's family, you guys going to do that?"

"Over my dead body, maybe," Craig muttered. "I see his mother every morning when I go to pick him up."

"It's not really the same," Clyde noted. "I mean, sure, she sees one of her baby boy's school mates picking him up, not his boyfriend."

"How did we get on this subject? I've been dating the boy for about a week and you guys are already asking me about sex and meeting family?"

Kenny tutted. "Sexual intercourse is no laughing matter, Craig!" he exclaimed. "It's the joining of two souls, a beautiful thing."

"Right, okay then dude," Craig muttered.

Clyde stared at the boy in shock. "You're a virgin?"

Craig huffed, suppressing the urge to blush. "Yes, and?"

"I really wasn't expecting you to be a virgin, that's all," Clyde admitted.

"I never felt the need to go around and fuck things, sorry."

Kenny huffed at the sly glance he received as the hazel eyed boy said this, turning away. Craig figured this meant they were dropping the conversation, going back to his work, however Clyde was still intrigued.

"Seriously though, dude-!"

"Yes, I'm a virgin."

"No, I mean, you going to tell your folks?"

Craig snarled slightly at being caught off guard, flipping the boy off. "You want to tell my dad he ain't getting any spawn?"

"Not really."

Craig snorted, looking away. "Besides, he's been, ah, talking about setting me up."

The brunette took a long moment to pause. A very long moment. "Huh?"

Looking mildly irritated, Craig tugged on the strings of his chullo. "Some distant relative. He said I'm incapable of finding my own woman."

"God, your dad's such a dick."

Craig nodded in agreement.

As much as he wanted to forget the conversation, he couldn't get it out of his head. If he told his parents he'd found someone, then his dad would get off his back, but they'd want to meet the person. And by 'the person' he meant 'the girl'. However, if he didn't tell them, he'd end up having to go meet this distant cousin that his dad wanted him to meet. And that just wasn't going to happen.

"He-hey Craig!" he heard from behind him, the voice making a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he turned, seeing bright brown eyes smiling up at him. Taking the blonde's hand they continued down the hall in silence, happy with each other's company.

It wasn't till they were almost at Gym class that Craig voiced his thoughts.

"So I, uh, was talking to Clyde today," he muttered, before seeing the cogs in the blonde's mind starting to whirl, eyes widening and filling with their usual neurotic fear. "And we-I-he was talking about telling our parents about us."

There was a moment of tense silence. "Are you _insane_?"

"Dude-!"

"We-we can't tell them! They'd_-ngh-_kill us! I-I-I-!"

"Calm down, Tweek."

"_Pressure_!" the boy ground out before his hands were grasped and at his sides, Craig's face an inch away from his own. "Calm down, baby. It was only a question."

Tweek let out a small whine.

Smiling softly, Craig placed a quick kiss on Tweek's lips and started to pull him back to the crowd of people. "Forget about it, we're not going to tell them."

While Tweek trusted Craig, the conversation was nagging in his mind, as it was in his counterparts, and while they didn't speak about it, Tweek couldn't help feel there was more to the conversion, and Craig was starting to run scenes in his mind of how he was, and if he was, going to get out of the blind date.

Clyde jogged up to Craig's side as they paused in their game of tennis for a while, the two opposite them doing the same. "So, did you speak to Tweek about it?"

"About what?"

"Telling your parents."

Craig sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, I did."

Clyde looked on expectantly.

"He freaked out."

"So," Clyde probed, raising a brow.

The other boy rolled his eyes. "So, we're not telling them."

"What about your-!"

"Tweek doesn't know.

The brunette gave Craig a disappointed look. "You didn't tell him?"

"Nope."

Across the court Stan and Kyle separated, Stan bouncing the ball a few times to signal that they were ready. Clyde and Craig also separated.

"When are you going to tell him?" Clyde asked as his best friend received a flawless serve from the footballer.

"I'm not!" he huffed, smacking it back over the net.

Clyde just avoided being hit in the stomach, wobbly hitting the ball back over the net. "You have to!"

"No, I don't," Craig said, his tell-tale irritation slipping back into his voice. "All I have to do is meet the girl, turn her down, and then problem-ah-solved!"

Kyle stepped to the side, not even trying to get the ball that whooshed past his head.

"Come on, dude! Your dad's just going to keep setting you up, might as well tell him!" Clyde insisted as Craig served the ball.

"No, I really might as well not."

Kyle was simply avoiding the balls now, though his own best friend was a bit more stubborn.

Clyde wasn't giving up. "This is going to come back and bite you in the ass."

"Just _drop _it!" Craig fumed, giving the ball a good clout with his bat before flipping his best friend off, whose attention was on the other side of the court, wide and slightly frightened eyes staring at a dark haired boy on the floor.

"Stan!" Kyle panicked, rushing to his side, dropping the racket. Clyde considered telling his partner off, but decided he quite liked his balls intact.

Craig ran a hand through his mess black hair and sucked in a breath, trying to calm himself down. Stan glared fiercely up at the middle finger presented to him.

"Look, let me handle this my way, and if it all goes to pot, I'll do it your way."

Clyde nodded eagerly, watching as the teacher sent his best friend to the counsellor's and Stan to the nurse. He didn't think this would go right in any way.

It was that day, at dinner, when Mr Tucker decided to bring up the lack of his son's love life. While his wife became very uncomfortable, and his daughter practically burst out laughing, his son-for once- simply nodded his head with a 'yes dad'. This surprised the larger man, but he composed himself and continued.

"Good choice, my boy. She goes to your school, so it should be no problem. Remember, this is a favour that my cousin's giving me, so try be nice."

Craig scoffed. "Of course. She is a relative, after all."

"Now Craig, she ain't close relative. She's apparently very pretty, and hopefully it'll make you more confident with other girls."

"I've agreed to meet her, don't push it old man."

Normally, Mr Tucker would say something to that, but with how co-operative his son was being, he decided to leave it, opting to stand and make a phone call to his cousin instead.

On the other side of town, a red headed man sat his daughter down, and began to explain to her that she needed to help him out with a favour, much to her distaste. Before he had even breached the terms of this favour, she was complaining about all the 'favours' he owed his family.

"Now we be family! An I don't want no daughter o' mine abandoning family, ya' hear?"

She rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Whatever pa. What is this favour then?"

"Ma cousin wants his son ta go on a blind date with ya."

This caused the girl to practically scream. "What do you mean? I already have a boyfriend; I'm not going on a date with some distant relative!"

"Now you'll do what I tell you ta, Rebecca!"

"No! That's disgusting!"

The man smashed his fist down onto the table, grinding his teeth. "You'll do what I bloody well tell ya ta!"

"No!"

A woman came into the room, looking panicked. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"No, he wants me to go on a date with some random distant relative I've never met!"

"He goes ta ya school, am sure you've seen him around!"

"That's even _worse_!"

The woman eyed the bottle on the table, speaking quietly. "Now, Rebecca, do what your father tells you to."

"Ugh! I hate this family!" the teen seethed, storming out the room. "I'll go on the damn date!"

"Ya be ready fo' it this weekend, ya hear?"

Kivea: it took a while, I know, but I have a plan once again!

Ja ne ~

Kivea


	18. Mistake

_Obviously Oblivious _

Creek

**A/N: **So I changed my scene dividers to xXx because the other one wasn't showing up, on my computer at least.

xXx

There was nothing worse than sitting opposite your best friend's girlfriend after you'd been on a date with her and you can't tell him though you wish you could. Sure, there probably were worse things, but at that moment, there really wasn't. Smiling slightly, the redheaded teen went into the house, shutting the door behind her a squeezing her eyes shut. The boy outside turned to his car, heaving a big sigh.

That morning, Craig was woken up by Clyde, who was not impressed, but willing to help his friend, agreeing to straighten him up for the day. Leaving the room to go get breakfast, he passed his mother with the laundry, who smiled and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, his sister who glared and rolled her eyes, scoffing as she left to her room. Passing the living room, his father stood proudly, nodding as they continued to the kitchen.

"You know who it is yet?" Clyde asked curiously.

"No," Craig sighed. "Apparently she goes to our should, but it's a 'blind date'."

The brunet shrugged. "Lame."

The brunet opened the wardrobe, looking at the clothes. "You know, none of your clothes are that gay?"

"Isn't the point to make me straight?"

Clyde grinned. "No, it is not."

"What?"

"See, every girl in school likes the way you look, and you look straight. So, what we do, is we make sure you look so incredibly gay no girl will want you," the boy explained, rolling his eyes. "And you're meant to be the smart one."

"I'm not leaving this house looking like a homo," Craig snapped. "It's not smart! My dad's going to see me before I leave."

"Oh please, you'll be gay under your super straight jacket. You know; the blue one you wear during the winter?"

Craig sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know the one."

"See? Smart. Now, let's see..."

Within an hour of raiding his cupboard and sneaking into Ruby's room, Clyde had assembled an outfit on Craig's bed while the other boy stood at the window, playing with his guinea pig, Spots. Turning at the sound of success from Clyde, his eyes widened and his face flushed a bright red.

"Fuck off."

"It's perfect!"

"No."

Clyde picked up the skinny jeans that Craig had hidden in the back of his wardrobe, grinning childishly as he approached the other boy. "Come on dude, they're so incredibly gay!"

"There's a reason they were at the back of the closet dude!"

"And its time they came out!"

After a few minutes of wrestling, the darker haired boy was finally in the jeans, cringing as he tried to move his legs about. "Oh come on dude, no one moves about that much!"

"Don't care, I like to be able to."

"Right, onto the shirt."

"That's my sisters!" Craig shouted, pointing an accusing middle finger at the shirt and Clyde. "I can't wear it!"

"Dude, it screams 'faggot'."

"Its screams _girl_. And _eleven_."

The pink and black stripy top was in front of him, in his best friends hands, donning the same grinning face as its current holder. "You're totally wearing it."

"Like fuck I'm going out in public with that on."

xXx

"I can't believe you got me in that fucking shirt."

Clyde grinned brightly as the two sat in the car, Craig's blue jacket in the back, now wearing Clyde's brown bubble jacket, as it had no sleeves so it still looked 'gay' or something. The two rolled up to the Donovan house hold so that the brunet could leave the car.

"What you doing then?" Craig asked.

"Probably TV, Red's out with the girls. Might see if Tweek or Token are free- do you even care?"

"Not really."

Clyde rolled his eyes. "Right, I'll see you later, give me a call dude."

"Uh huh. By the way, I told Tweek I was with you all day."

"But what am I meant to-?"

"Not my problem!"

The brunet glared at the old car as it drove off, huffing to himself and trying to decide what to do. The darker haired boy was already on his way to the address on the paper his father had given him, driving through the small town to the east side, sighing at the fact that they didn't live closer.

Pulling up at the door to the blue-painted house, he glared through his window, expecting the girl to come out, or deciding if he needed to go get her. Thankfully the door swung open and he relaxed, until he saw the familiar red hair, a ballet-styled skirt and a punk-ish jacket walking out the door, the girl shouting inside. Turning, he saw the telltale black hair band and smacked his head on the steering wheel.

"Okay, the girl said as she got into the car. "Here's the deal: I'm taken, I'm doing this so that my dad doesn't through another bottle at me. You will be nice, you will start to open the door for me and be polite, and-Jesus you're gay aren't you?"

Craig sat up, glaring up through tired eyes. "Your dad throws bottles at you?"

Red jumped back, pressing herself against the door, eyes wide as saucers. "What the fuck?"

Grabbing the girl's arms, he tried to calm her slightly, pulling her closer to him. "You told Clyde you were 'out with the girls'?"

"What the hell did you tell Tweek, huh?" she shot back.

"I-..." Craig sighed, sitting back. "I told him I was with Clyde."

"Oh, I'm _so _much worse than you. Why the hell are you here? And what the fuck are you wearing?" she asked before going for the handle. "In fact, no, screw this."

The doors locked before she could exit the car. She turned and glared at the boy.

"I'm here to stop my father from throwing things at me," Craig said seriously before looking to the heavens. "And your boyfriend picked out this outfit."

"I-I guess throwing things is a family trait, huh?" Red said with a slight laugh. The two fell silent, and after a few moments of looking at the wheel, Craig sucked in a breath and started to drive.

"What are you doing?" Red asked, panic rising in her voice again. "We are not going on this date."

"Call it what you will, but I'm not leaving this car till we're either at a safe location, or we've been driving for three hours. So, your choice, movies and food, or a nice long drive to North Park and back?"

"That's only an hour."

"Then I guess we're going up and down several times-!"

She fumed. "Fine, movies. I suppose I can trust you."

"I'd hope so," Craig muttered. "I am driving."

"Whatever."

Craig sighed, glancing at the girl out the corner of his eyes. "Why are you making such a big fuss? Isn't it better this way?"

"No!" she screamed. "You're Clyde's best friend! My boyfriend's best friend! I'm friends with your boyfriend!"

"But this way, it's not a date, right?" Craig continued. "It's a family get together, that's all."

Red hummed in agreement and Craig mumbled a 'good' as he turned back to the road, changing gears. She smiled slightly and looked forward. "You look good with your hair like that."

"Out of my hat?"

"Yes."

"Kay_-wait_ -if this is going to work, no compliments."

Red giggled, poking the boy. "Oh, please! It's a family get together! Can I not just be happy I have a gay cousin?"

"No."

She turned back to the road, feeling significantly easier, as Craig felt significantly more scared at her mood swings.

"What movie do you want to see?" Craig asked as the pulled into the parking lot, unbuckling his belt.

"How about the Killers? It looks really sweet."

"You know, the Last Airbender is out. In 3-D."

She gave him a coy grin. "I don't feel like it today."

"You no longer have approval to join our group."

"I'm your cousin."

"You're my dad's cousin's daughter, too far a gap."

The girl cackled and got out the car, waiting for the boy. "I'm joking. Airbender all the way."

"That's more like it."

It wasn't till they got to the till at the cinema that Craig realised what a grave mistake they'd made. Approaching, Craig grabbed Red's arm, pulling her back to whisper in her ear. "I think the drive to North Park was a better idea."

"Don't be silly, Craig. No one's going to think anything," she said, getting to the till. "Two for The Last Airbender, please?"

"Only two?" was the only reply, and the redhead flustered slightly at the sly smile on the blonde's face. "Hello, Red. Just here with the dark haired beauty there?"

Red turned to see Craig standing by the advertising, looking away. "Ah, yeah, first cousin or something, daddy's side. Apparently I have to take him out, favour to the family, you know," she laughed. "Last Airbender please?"

"Don't you want to see that with Clyde?"

"I can watch it twice," she said with a sweet smile.

Bebe looked behind the girl. "You know that guy is gay."

"Yes, Bebe. Can I have my tickets please?"

"Of course," Bebe said with the same untrusting smile. "Have a fun time."

Red stormed over to Craig, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the screens. "God, I hate her."

"She always seemed nice to me."

"Yeah, to you," Red rolled her eyes. "You're like her little gay clique. Me? I'm the kid who stole her best friend when we were in grade four and she started getting those grotesque lumps she calls breasts."

Craig shrugged. "Whatever."

Walking through to the movie theatre, the boy stared down at his hand, noticing some of the looks he was getting from girls around him. "Red?" he whispered, creeping up behind her, her hand dropping his. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Sweetie," she said patronisingly. "Just 'cause you look gay, doesn't mean you don't look good."

"Oh."

She rolled her eyes, finding their seats and taking her popcorn from Craig. "You sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay then."

xXx

The date was pretty uneventful, at least as far as Craig was concerned. It wasn't until they'd gotten to the door and she turned to him, looking grim and telling him 'she knew what a date was, and that was a date'. Seeing her father at the window, looking at Craig disapprovingly, phone in his hand, Craig panicked and leaned forward, going to kiss Red on the cheek as she turned to see what he was doing, making their lips brush slightly. Craig pulled back, trying not to cringe, as the girl smiled slightly, going into the house and leaning against the door, squeezing her eyes shut.

Craig heaved a big sigh, heading back to his car tugging off the bubble jacket and the small shirt, letting himself breathe before pulling out the drive and heading down the street, reaching for his blue jacket. He started to slow as he found himself on a familiar street, jerking to a halt outside a lit up store, close sign turned to face him, but he pushed open the door anyway.

"Cr-Craig!" came a mildly panicked call, a blond boy standing with a broom before it crashed to the floor. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Were you mugged? Are you okay?"

Any further questioning was stopped by the taller boy's lips collided with the smaller boy's, brow creasing as he pulled Tweek flush against him.

"Cr-Craig?" the voice now weaker. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah baby," he muttered, kissing Tweek again, just as passionately. "I just missed you."

"I missed you-you too," Tweek muttered with an unsure smile, leaning into the shower of kisses more, opening his mouth as a tongue started to probe, throwing his legs round the back of Craig's waist as the boy picked him up, carrying him through to the back room, laying him out on the break-couch, fondling with buttons and washing away any guilt from his body with a greater surge of pleasure.

The smaller of the two wasn't sure as to what to make of the situation, but as soon as Craig dived down head first, he lost all of his ability to think, and simply let his mouth think for him.

Craig looked up as he heard a small confession, eyes heavy and blank as he silently continued his work.

xXx

Kivea: I know, its short, but its 2000 words amazingly. I didn't really believe it when I saw the word count.

Loves and hugs to all.

Ja ne ~

Kivea

PREVIEW

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Fine."

"Who was it?"

"Some chick."

"Really? That's not what I heard."


	19. Confession

Obviously Oblivious

_Creek_

**A/N: **I don't know what to say.

xXx

Slamming his locker shut that morning, Craig decided to rest his forehead against it and regain some of his mind before heading off to school for the day. He'd left Tweek at his own locker, saying he would be right back, and his guilt was eating away at him, which was a first.

"Hey," came a soft voice from next to him, and he let his eyes glance at the redhead who was giving him a sympathetic look.

He sighed. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Lifting his head and turning to the girl he tried not to glare. "Sure."

Biting her lip, Red considered pressing the matter, but decided not to, instead opting to walk around the boy and to her lesson. Just as he was about to head for Tweek, another voice spoke up behind him, and this one belonged to the girl's counterpart.

"Sup dude?"

"Clyde."

The brunet paused. "So, how did it go?"

"Fine," Craig muttered, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Who was it?"

"Some chick."

"Really? That's not what I heard."

There was a slightly awkward pause where Craig tried to find the right words. "Red tell you?"

"Yeah, she said she'd rather I hear it from her than Bebe."

"I see."

There was another pause, where neither man wanted to speak. "Sorry dude."

"It's not a problem," Clyde shrugged. "It was one blind date that neither of you wanted to go on, right?"

"Right."

The brunette smiled brightly, patting his best friend on the back. "Now if you kissed her, I'd be pissed off!"

"Crying you mean?" Craig teased with his toneless voice. Clyde protested, but Craig simply looked down the hall at the blond that was coming near him.

_The smell of sweat is all I remember. _

"He-Hey," Tweek greeted, smiling softly.

Craig couldn't help but smile back, kissing the boy on the forehead. "Hey."

Clyde's eyes flickered between the two as Craig's arms wrapped around the blond and Tweek giggled. His mouth hung open. "Oh, Jesus dude."

The two looked at him. "What?"

"You finally did the dirty deed, huh?" a wicked grin broke out on the brunette's face. "Our little boy's all grown up!" he said, wrapping an arm around Craig's neck. There was a bright blush on both Tweek and Craig's faces as Clyde managed to get high enough to give his best friend a noogie.

"Get off me, Clyde," Craig growled, pushing the boy away. Token soon joined them, glancing between the three before cringing, mumbling 'I don't want to know'. Craig nodded, swinging an arm round Tweek's shoulders and stalking off down the hall, the other two flanking the couple.

But Craig just couldn't shake the feeling of guilt, though Clyde didn't help with that one. He didn't know why he felt bad. The kiss was an accident, and the date wasn't even real. Glancing to see his boyfriend next to him, his heart banged painfully. There was nothing wrong with keeping Tweek in the dark though, was there?

No.

There was nothing wrong with it. It meant nothing. He doesn't tell Tweek about everything he does; hanging out with Red was a natural thing to do. They were friends, no matter how much he denied it, and they had a lot in common. Going to see a movie was perfectly fine.

"Hey Craig!"

"Shit!" the boy screamed turning with wide eyes to see a sheepish redhead behind him, hands behind her back and a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'll pretend I didn't scare you."

Craig cleared his throat, looking around to see his three friends heading towards their lessons, Clyde joining Stan while Token and Tweek headed towards Geography. "You didn't. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought we should talk, you know?" Red admitted, one hand finding her hair.

There was a moment of hesitation as Craig cringed slightly. "Ah, yeah, no. Cause class is starting and-?"

"Which is cool, 'cause we're in the same class!"

"We are?"

Grinning brightly the girl giggled and held her books closer to her chest. "Economics, right? Though you sit right by the window and never pay attention, it's a wonder how you pass!"

Craig rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I didn't even know you were in my class."

"I sit a few seats behind you, you probably never noticed," she said, grin not leaving her face as she tipped her head, looking adorable.

"Cool," he drawled, glancing around for help, but seeing no way out. "Are you feeling okay Red, you've been acting-?"

"Oh, please, you can call me Becky," she said smoothly. "It's more familiar."

Craig laughed nervously and held up his hands. "I'd be more comfortable to call you Red."

"Whatever you prefer handsome."

"Drawing the line here, dude," he said. "You're being weird."

"Well, I figured I'm one of the guys, right?"

"Right," Craig said. "Exactly, one of the guys, nothing else."

She smirked. "But you're gay."

"Yes-wait, should I disagree with that?"

Red closed in on the boy, eyes lidded. "I had a lot of time to think last night."

"Me to. It was a horrible mistake and-?"

The boy was horrified as a pair of soft lips landed against his own. Hazel eyes wide, he felt himself hit the lockers as the girl pressed herself against him. Putting his hands on her shoulders slowly as he felt wetness seep between their cheeks. Easing her back he saw tear filled eyes looking back up at him, lips struggling to stay in a straight line. His eyes softened as he took her into a hug.

"Craig?" came a horrified hiss from down the hall. The two pulled apart to see a curly blond girl staring at them, hands planted firmly on her hips. "You were the one with Red?"

"Bebe-!"

The blond raised her brows, folding her arms across her chest and staring the other female down. "What? Something I shouldn't know about?"

"No," Craig said, stepping forward. "Because there isn't anything to know about."

"You say that now," she hissed, staring at him with disgust. "I heard you were an asshole, but this is low."

"Bebe, wait a minute, don't jump to-!"

Craig could have sworn Bebe's eyes turned red as Red talked to her. "What? Conclusions? There's not a great deal I can take out of what I just saw."

Trying to step between the two girls again the boy put up his hands. "Come on, chill, both of you."

"You're being awfully nice to a girl who's just a friend, Craig," Bebe spat.

"She's my cousin," Craig defended. This seemed to put Bebe back a few paces. "Or something."

"Your cousin?"

Red stepped further towards Craig. "Our fathers are cousins. So we're what? First cousins? Second cousins?"

Bebe frowned, glaring at the two in front of her. "You've never acted like family before."

"We only found out recently," Red explained, confidence pouring back into her eyes. "It's amazing how family works, and how strong they can be."

Bebe's large eyes locked with Craig's as she searched them. Smiling softly, she addressed him. "I'm sorry for what I accused you of, I don't know why I'd think you'd stoop so low and date Red."

The straight girl fumed silently.

"Anyway, shall we get to Economics? We're already late!" Bebe chirped, waiting for the other two to catch up to her side so they could walk together. Taking his seat in class, he turned to see Red sat at the very back of the class with people he didn't know, head down working away as he turned to look out the window. He frowned to himself, thinking about their encounter before Bebe arrived.

It wasn't till his phone vibrated in his pocket that he decided he wanted to actually do something about it.

_Sorry, about earlier. _

He glared at the phone, turning to see the sender giving him a sheepish look.

_Care to explain? _

He slipped the phone back into his pocket, resting his chin on his palm and looking out the window once again. It was barely moments later before he got a reply.

_I'm not sure how._

Sighing and running his hand over his hat, Craig turned to the girl, raising a brow. She looked down again, punching in the letters on her phone.

_It's my dad. Or our dads. _

The boy slipped his phone back into his pocket, refusing to turn back to the girl, even as the phone vibrated again. It was an angry, painful lesson before he left, to be approached by the girl again. She stepped in front of him, blocking his path as he was storming away.

"What?"

"Listen to me."

Craig flipped the girl off before pushing past her.

"Please! Craig!" she called, running after him. "I didn't want to-!"

"I'm going to sort this out," Craig hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm going to talk to my father about this."

The girl scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Sort it out how? How exactly do you plan on getting your dad off this one?" she asked. "If he's anything like his cousin, you won't survive!"

Craig simply flipped her off, continuing down the halls. He passed his three friends waiting by the lockers as they intercepted him.

"Dude, English next, you coming?" Clyde asked, looking the boy up and down.

The taller one shook his head. "Have to get home and talk to my dad. He's still pushing for me to start a relationship with that girl."

"Wh-what girl?" was the timid response. The two turned to see Tweek and Token watching them closely, Token with a slight glare in his features as he stared at Craig, Tweek huddled next to him with a almost desperate look in his eyes.

Craig sighed and looked at Clyde, who shrugged with a look that said 'I told you so'. "My dad...he set me up with a girl, I figured going on the date would get him to shut up about it. His cousin's daughter; Red. But they're pushing Red to date me. Like, properly."

Token's glare intensified as Tweek's look got less hopeful. "So-_ngh_-you and-and Red? You're-you're like-!"

"God, no!" Craig said, taking the blond into his arms. "Never, girls are gross."

"Why didn't you tell-tell me?" Tweek mumbled into the others jacket.

There was a short pause. "I didn't want to upset you, Tweek. I didn't think I needed to tell you."

"Neither of them wanted to go on the date, and from what I heard it wasn't very date-ish," Clyde explained in hopes he would help. Craig gave him a thankful, lopsided smile that made the boy grin brightly. Tweek begged Craig to stay and to face his father at the end of the day, and after a few words the dark haired man had agreed and they were on the way to English.

Red watched them from the end of the hall, smiling slightly, her eyes still feeling wet. Just as she was about to turn, clutching her bag, she was met with a pair of deep brown eyes and wild curly blond hair. The girl stood her ground as she glared right back into her opponent's orbs.

"I'm watching you, Red," Bebe spat. "Just waiting for you to screw up."

"It's not like you want Clyde anymore, unless you want to sell your pride for shoes."

Bebe snarled slightly. "No, I just enjoy making your life hell."

xXx

Craig strode down the street from his bus stop, three of his friends tagging along behind him, Token pulling up outside his house with the engine still running to wait. The three stood by Token's car, Red and Clyde holding hands, her grip tightening. Craig walked up to his door, throwing it open and storming into the living room. Ruby was at the window, looking out of it with excitement in her eyes as their mother sat on the couch reading a magazine.

"Tweek's here? Is he coming in? Can I-?"

"Go outside, Ruby," Craig ordered, and the girl practically skipped out the door. His mother looked up, raising a brow in mild curiosity. "Where's dad?"

"Bathroom, why?" the lady asked, lowering the magazine. "Are you okay, Craig?"

The boy felt someone move behind him and he held his head high, taking in a deep breath. "What's going on, boy?"

Craig turned around, glaring up at his dad, eyebrows shadowing his pupils. "I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my love-life, dad."

The man huffed, moving past the boy and sitting next to his wife. "I don't know what you mean."

"Then why did Red decide the need to try get a second date?"

"Maybe she just likes you, son," the man said, smiling proudly. "It wouldn't hurt to humour her, would it?"

"Yes, it would!" Craig said, volume increasing slightly. His mother looked between the two nervously as his father's smile slowly vanished. "Because she's dating my best friend!"

"Well then, now you know how to charm a lady, maybe you should go for one."

"I already have someone," Craig said, fingernails digging into his damp palms and he pursed his lips. His mother's face started to crease as she calculated what was going on in the boy's mind, her husband not evening stopping to decipher his words.

"Congratulations! What's her name?" the man asked.

"Tw-!"

"Craig don't!"

The two men looked at the blond woman sat on the couch. She stood, ponytail swishing slightly, and took hold of her son's shoulders. "Go get your sister, Craig. Take her to the ice cream shop."

"I've never heard a name begin with 'T-wuh'," the man said, frown falling over his face.

Craig pushed his mum softly. "No, I have to do this."

"Please, Craig, I'm begging you!"

"What's going on?" came a bellow from the couch. "Why are you getting your mother panicked?"

Craig stopped forward, ignoring the small pleas from his mother and attempted to stare down his father. "Can't you work it out? Who's name begins with a 'T-wuh'?"

A slither of sweat formed on the large man's upper lip as his eyes narrowed. Just as his opened his mouth, the door flew open, the bright eyed youngest sibling smiling brightly as she stared up at the two men. Craig turned to her looking worried and the man held the same face. "Daddy, daddy! Can Tweek come in, please?"

A daunting look of realization fell upon the redhead's face. "Tweek? T-wuh...a man?" he roared, grabbing Craig's shoulder. "This 'someone' is a man?"

"Mum, get Ruby out of here," Craig said, staring at the man with forced determination.

"What's going on? Can Tweek come in?"

"Mum!"

"What do you think you're playing at, boy?" the man roared, nose practically touching his son's.

"Get Ruby now!" Craig screamed, shaking the woman out of her stupor and causing her to run for her daughter, picking the girl up and taking her out the front door, seeing Craig's friends surrounding a car. Her eyes locked with honey brown ones and she found herself pausing in mild fear. Ruby wriggled loose and ran up to the boy, twirling her hair round her fingers.

"My brother's in trouble," she said, batting her eyelashes. "He's not going to be able to come out today."

Tweek looked towards the door, pure horror on his face. Red's arm encircled his shoulders as she bit her lip, putting on a brave face. The lone woman on the lawn moved to stand with the teens. "Do you know what you've all done?" she whispered, almost shaking. "You, Red, you should know how bad a Tucker can be!"

"Craig wanted to do this, Mrs Tucker," came a slick voice from inside the car. The five turned to face Token, who was the only one who seemed relaxed. "I think you should let him."

The woman went to argue, however seemed to almost curl into a ball and stare blankly at the house, waiting for something to happen. Tweek took Ruby into his arms, clutching her as she cuddled up against him.

xXx

"You have some nerve, boy," the elder man spat, hazel eyes meeting hazel. "Coming in here and spreading your germs."

Craig snarled. "I was born from your genes, _dad_."

"You're no son of mine," the man growled, tossing his son to the ground and turning round, fists clenched by his sides, shoulders raised. The boy on the floor stared up at the man who stood silently.

"That's it?" Craig demanded. "That's all you have? You toss me to the floor and say a few words?"

The man was silent.

"Where's the bottle throwing? A punch across the face? You hardly yelled!"

There was a long silence where the boy on the floor fumed and glared at the deadly still man.

"What the hell?"

"Get out," was the quiet response. Craig started up in awe. The man suddenly spun round, face red and screamed: "Get out my house!"

Scrambling to his feet Craig rushed out the door, stumbling towards his friends, having his mother throw her arms around him and sob slightly. He patted her back, out of breath from the small run. The others looked at him eagerly, Tweek looking him up and down for any odd markings.

"It's okay mum," Craig panted. "It's okay. You go back in, take Ruby. I'm going to go out for a while."

She stroke his cheek, nodding and peeling Ruby off Tweek, slumping back inside.

Craig watched them carefully before turning to his four friends as Token got out the car, a glint of worry in his face.

"He didn't _do _anything," Craig explained before getting into Token's car, relaxing in the leather seats. Tweek and Clyde shuffled in next to him, Token and Red getting into the front.

"Are-are you okay?" Tweek asked softly, taking Craig's hand.

There was a pause before Craig found the guts to answer. "I don't know."

xXx

Kivea: I know, I'm a terrible author, total lack of updating.

Lovelove.

Kivie ~

PREVIEW

"So, we just need to find you somewhere to stay?"

"For a while at least."

"And a job probably."

"I need to talk to my mum."


	20. Moving

_Obviously Oblivious _

Creek

**A/N: **Not sure how this chapter is going to turn out in all honesty, I've been rather angry and pissed off these past few days with my granny dying and lots of unwanted resentment and buried issues decided now is the time they should come say hello (you know, when I'm FINALLY off my medication), so be warned.

xXx

Craig was sitting on a two person couch, forearms resting on his knees, fingers linked and eyes locked on his hands, seeing the old, slightly past-their-best trainers underneath. His shoulders felt light without his jacket to weigh him down, as the Tweak household tended to be very well heated. On the coffee table in front of him he was mildly aware of the steaming cup of black coffee waiting for him, two sugars, as he usually had it. On his left, he felt his boyfriend's legs brushing against his as the boy held his coffee cup tight in his hands, legs clenched together, sitting rather stiffly. To his right, Red was sat with a glass of milk in a very similar position, woollen tights wrapped round her legs and a pretty tutu-type skirt to cover herself in contrast to Tweek's baggy cord-jeans. On Tweek's left on another chair was Token, slouching and much more composed than the others, and Clyde perched next to his girlfriend thinking hard, which was a rare position for the boy to be found in.

"What now then?" Red asked, finally finding the balls to break the silence hanging over the group. There was a group sigh. She rolled her eyes and placed her glass on a flowery coaster. "So, we just need to find you somewhere to stay?"

"For a while at least," Clyde agreed, taking his girlfriend's hand.

Token removed the hand covering his mouth and shifted minutely. "And a job probably."

"I need to talk to my mum," Craig said, voice slightly raspy.

The silence fell once again, and the teenagers went back to staring at their laps.

"We need to sort you out somewhere to stay first," Token explained. "At least till your dad's calmed down slightly, and then you should ring your mum. How long till his temper's gone down?"

Clyde cringed, but Craig remained unmoved. It was the brunet who spoke up however. "It could take a week; I've never seen him that mad."

"Well, let's assume he has to stay with one of us for a week, who should it be?" Token continued, looking round. Red shook her head guiltily, knowing her own father would never let the boy past their garden fence again. Clyde rubbed the back of his neck nervously, unsure as to whether his parents would be comfortable with the thought. Tweek looked ready to cry. Token nodded sucking in his pride. "We have plenty of spare rooms."

The four looked up at the coloured boy, amazed.

"It's not a problem."

Craig frowned slightly, glancing between his best friend and boyfriend. Clyde smiled encouragingly and Tweek couldn't bring his eyes away from gazing thankfully at Token. "Awesome. That-that'd be really helpful."

Token nodded. "Not sure if you want to borrow any of my things?"

Clyde piped up once again, looking hopeful. "I have some spare stuff you've left at my house before; I can bring it all round tomorrow?"

"Good, so you'll have a few things till you can go get more, or move back into your house. Red, do you think you could go and see Craig's mum?"

She glanced at the boy, looking almost fearful, but swallowed it. "Yeah, I should be able to; she is my aunt after all."

Token nodded once again, finally turning to Tweek and raising a brow. "Tweek, do you think you could get Craig a job?"

Tweek looked from his best friend, to the three on his right, who had changed from mildly depressed to curious and hopeful. "I-I-_ngh -_I could ask."

"Awesome," Token picked up his coffee, taking a large sip. "So, we have some kind of plan," he concluded. Craig nodded after a moment, sitting up slightly. Tweek smiled softly at the boy, and Clyde seemed ecstatic.

Red seemed slightly nervous however, glancing between Craig and Token. There was something about the two that never really clicked in her mind. They were similar, but because of different things. They were both quiet, but Craig in a more 'angry-quiet' way than Token's aloof nature. Neither seemed to really care about much either, though Craig more because he was a lazy asshole, and Token because of his suave nature, again. Craig had issues, where Token was just _Token_. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, or put a damper on everyone's parade. The two boys who would soon become housemates were regarding each other with a small smile, Token looking slightly arrogant from saving the day, and Craig looking thankful, if not slightly irritated. She couldn't figure out why.

The sandy blond woman that owned the house came floating into the room, blue dress swishing round her shins and tell-tale smile on her soft face. She picked up the tray and empty cups or glasses, turning to regard all of the teens saying: "Have you sorted it out?"

"Yes, thank you very much, Ms. Tweak," Red said with a smile, opting to speak for the boys who never seemed to really know what to say. "We should be heading off soon."

"No rush sweetie, take your time," the woman put a hand on her son's head, ruffling his hair. "It's always nice when Tweek has his little friends to play."

The boy wriggled under the touch, gripping his coffee mug.

Red stood, tugging on her boyfriend's arm and pulling him up. "See you at school, Tweek. Thanks again, Ms. Tweak!"

Clyde smiled awkwardly and nodded at the woman, walking out with his girlfriend. Token glanced at Craig, nodding swiftly and standing, straightening his shirt and nodding at the homeowners. "We should go too, in time to sort out a room for Craig," he stated calmly. Craig nodded, with slightly less grace, and gave Tweek a small hug, nodding to his mother.

The woman gave him the same soft smile as usual. "It was lovely to see you again, Craig. You too, Token. I hope you come round again!" she said cheerily. The two tall boys nodded and showed themselves out, being greeted by the cold air of the small mountain town. Craig got in the passenger's side of the car and wriggled slightly to get comfortable in the leather seat, as Token slid in the other side.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind me staying?" Craig asked in his monotone voice. Token shook his head after a moment's hesitation; however Craig accepted this as truth. After all, what would Token gain from lying about such a thing.

It took them a lot longer to get to Token's house than Craig would have liked. While Tweek's house was close to the centre of town, next to their coffee shop, Token's house was on the outskirts of town, near the woods. The houses they passed gradually got nicer until they had the leap to Token's house, standing proudly on the edge of town. The driver of the car pulled up into the driveway, passing his father's Lexus. Craig almost drooled at the sight of the sleek silver car. Without saying a word, the two exited the vehicle and headed to the front doors, Token first pushing one open, Craig following like a silent dog. Craig had been to Token's house thousands of times, and it never failed to impress him every time he entered.

"I'm home," Token called, his voice echoing slightly against the high ceiling. "I have a friend with me."

A plump woman emerged from the living room to the right, a large smile on her face. "Oh, Craig, it's lovely to have you. Welcome home darling," the woman said, pulling her taller son into a hug. She looked at Craig, searching for something. "Will you be spending the night?" she asked, clearly noting the lack of an overnight bag.

"Craig's been thrown out of his home, and I offered for him to stay here for the time being," Token explained calmly. The woman's face became wrinkled with horror. "It'll only be for-!"

"Oh, stay as long as you like, darling!" the woman insisted, wrapping an arm around the pale skinned boy, making him try suppress a cringe. "Come, I'll show you to our guest room, and you don't even have a bag-Token, see to it that he has a toothbrush and some clean clothing, you're about the same size, yes?" Token nodded silently and ran up the stairs as the other two went at a much slower pace, Token's mother fussing over the guest. At the top of the stairs they bumped into a tall man standing in the doorway of a study.

"What's all the commotion, I'm trying to—ah, Craig, wonderful to see you," Mr Williams said, shaking the boy's hand.

"Craig's going to be staying with us, his parents kicked him out, why did you say that was again?"

The dark haired boy froze, hazel eyes widening slightly as he panicked.

"Don't ask the boy such personal questions, Martha, he'd tell us if he wanted."

"They threw him out because he's gay," Token stated from down the hall. "I've put some clothes and a towel on your bed, there's a new toothbrush in the bathroom."

"You boys must be hungry," Mrs William's said, rubbing Craig's arms and frowning. "Oh, it's a good thing you came to me, you're skin and bones."

Craig took a moment to take in the fact that the William's barely batted an eyelid at Token's bold statement, nodding in acceptance and carrying on like nothing happened. It was a similar attitude to what Tweek's mum had about the matter, who hadn't specifically been told what was going on. Before he knew it he was being dragged back downstairs by the sympathetic woman, Token and his father following with the promise of food. It was an incredibly surreal experience, dinner being calm and quiet bar the polite conversation at the large dinner table without Clyde or Tweek, returning to the living room to watch some crappy crime drama without Clyde or Tweek. And at the end of the day, returning to the guest room.

It was large, lavender and cream coloured, with an incredibly comfortable double bed. It was beautifully decorated, and after brushing his teeth and dropping his jeans, Craig passed out as soon as he hit the pillow, too tired to reflect on the day's events, and too comfortable to care about the bizarre situation he found himself in.

"Poor boy," Martha muttered outside his door. "He must be shattered."

Token nodded solemnly, not saying a word.

"It was incredibly gracious of you to let him stay, sweetie. I know he isn't your best friend."

Looking up into the dark brown eyes of his mother, he shrugged slightly. "You and dad always said that we have to do our best to help those around us, right? Equality and all that," he added. "Besides, he's dating my best friend; I could leave him out in the cold."

The woman ran a hand up and down her son's arm. "I'm extremely proud of you, Token," she said softly before hissing his cheek. "I'm going to head to the study, I have some work I need to finish before work tomorrow."

He nodded, staring at the door his new housemate was behind, arms crossed and a thoughtful look on his face.

Further into the city Red sat on her bed, biting her lip and glancing out the window every now and then, laptop on her lap as she talked to Clyde, who assured her that nothing was wrong. She knew that something would be wrong. She wasn't convinced you could put two people like Craig and Token together and expect them to get on brilliantly. Tweek knew it most though, sat in his own room lying on his back, hugging his pillow. He was best friends with Token for years, and knew Craig like the back of his hand. He knew what they were both like, and he couldn't ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him what a terrible idea this entire thing was.

"Tweek? Dearie?" came a soft voice from his door after a tap. He jumped out his skin. "May I come in?"

"Su-sure mum, it's open."

The woman slid in the room with unmatched grace, perching on the edge of Tweek's bed and wrapping him in her arms. While he wanted to question the sudden action, he couldn't help but melt into it and begin to sob. The woman patted his back sympathetically, shushing him like a child.

"Do you want to talk about it sweetie?" she asked softly, looking down at the mess of hair buried in her neck. A small shake. "Don't you worry sweetie, it'll all work out fine, I promise."

There was two females in a similar position, mother holding daughter, further into the slum area of town, both crying silently, mother kissing her daughter's head, whispering promises she knew she couldn't keep, staring out the window and wishing for her son back, as downstairs sat her husband at the dining room table, beer in hand staring at cracks in the wood intently, door between the dining room kitchen and the hall open, the front door looming ominously just out of his view.

Kivea: I know, it's kinda short, it's kiinda late, but my granny kinda died, and I ran out of money, and I'll living off cocopops and apple juice so I've been slightly busy.

Later ~

Kivea Rain

PREVIEW

"Everyone's expecting us to screw this up you know."

"I know."

"I can't promise I'll be easy to get on with."

"I know."


	21. Family

Creek

_Obviously Oblivious _

**A/N: **The idea's pool for this story has run dry, so it'll probably finish within a few chapters. I'm struggling to find anything to write about in this chapter, and I feel like I built up something at the end of the last one, so I apologise if it's not up to par.

He was beginning to understand why it was a good thing to cut off his emotions. The pain, fear and anger were overwhelming. There was only one image in his mind, a face, and it blew away all other emotions he should be feeling: gratitude, love, and freedom. None of them mattered, he wasn't happy, he wasn't optimistic. All he could think about was revenge on the man who took his family away. Took his life away. He tossed and turned, sinking down into a pit of despair and regret, a damp darkness surrounding him.

_Craig! _

He felt tears start to roll down his cheeks as he felt the memory of glass shattering against his skull. As he heard the sounds of his parents screaming across the room at each other, staring at them from behind a door. As he smelt the lingering scent of alcohol and sex seeping from his parent's room.

_Craig, wake up! _

All the time wasted cleaning up after his parents, hours pointlessly in the counsellor's office trying to find the source of his problems, days spent in detention writing lines and picking chewing gum off the tables, weeks dedicated to hiding his sister from the crushing pollution of their house, months that vanished while acting as if he had plenty of food to spare for himself and his sister. The years that flashed by for the young boy in his memory that destroyed his every fibre.

_It's just a nightmare! _

Dreams, hopes, innocence lost and shattered by the opinions and way of thinking he was taught, needing and wanting to suppress any form of human emotion and build a constant state of contentment or irritation to stop-

"Jesus _Christ _its cold!" Craig screamed, bolting up right as he was drowned in freezing water, gasping for breath and desperately grabbing onto the sheets and pillows around him, finding an arm and clutching to it, looking up through his clouded vision at a tall black man. "The fuck—Rubes?"

"No," came a deep voice. "It's Token."

Craig gasped in a large breath and held it, blinking several times before regaining his sight, calming down and running a hand through his wet hair. "Why am I wet?"

"Tweek's downstairs, I told him I'd come get you. I couldn't let him see you as you were, drenched in sweat and whimpering, so I poured a cup of cold water on your face. Sorry," Token explained, face remaining as passive as always. "I couldn't let him see you like this."

Craig huffed slightly, shaking his head and getting some water on Token, sighing. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered, looking at the boy thankfully. It was true, Tweek would freak out if he saw Craig having a nightmare. Nodding silently, Token stood and strode out the room with the same grace he always held. Craig sat in the same position for a while, resting back on his hands and staring at the quilt, deep in thought. He sniffed at his underarms, cringing at the stench of sweat, before looking behind him and seeing the cold water splash above a mark that looked like his back. Pushing the covers to the side, he left the bed and picked up yesterday's shirt from the floor, tugging it over his head and started to search for his jeans. There was a slight knock on the door and he looked up as he pushed a leg through the trousers.

"Come in," he called, seeing a mess of blond creep into the room, a pink face flush red and honey brown eyes widen slightly as they took in the sight of his unready form. "Tweek."

"Hi Cr-Craig, uhm," Tweek cleared his throat, looking away as the taller boy fastened his jeans. "Wondering how you-you were holding up."

Craig ran a hand through his hair once again, encountering a knot and cringing as he yanked it. "Fine," he muttered, rubbing his head.

"He-here, I'll do it," the blond said, shuffling over to where Craig was and pulling his head down, stretching up with both hands to get rid of the tangles in the black hair. Craig's hazel eyes gazed at the boy, watching him silently, making him jump when Tweek finally noticed. "S-sorry."

"Thanks," Craig said, taking the shaking hands and kissing them. Tweek smiled slightly, calming before throwing his arms around the taller boy.

"I was so-so worried that you weren't going to-to get on with Token and-and that you were going to-to kill yourself or something because that's what depressed people do and-!"

"I'm fine, Tweek," Craig said loudly, trying to drown the boy out. "Don't worry so much, I'm fine," he said with a smirk, snaking his own arms round the boy's waist, pecking a kiss on his nose.

The blond flustered lightly with a smile. "I'm glad," the arms round his waist tightened, pulling their bodies against each other. "I-I think Clyde and R-Red are on their way s-so-!" Craig smirked, kissing the blond lightly, before leading him further to the large bed. "We-Well, I-I suppose we-we should g-go downstairs an-and-!" he let out a small whimper as Craig's lips found their way to his neck, spinning him round and pushing him back into pillows and quilt.

"Cr-Craig!" Tweek squeaked. "Why-why is the bed wet?"

There was a long, drawn out groan from the door. "The pain!"

Looking up, Craig saw a brunet standing in the doorway, his eyes squeezed shut. "I really didn't want to see that."

"Then you shouldn't have come looking for me," Craig spat, flipping his best friend off. The boy glanced down at the blushing blond, who was furiously pushing at his chest in an attempt to free himself. Sighing in annoyance, the boy got up, grabbing his hat from his bedside table and yanking it onto his head. "What?"

"We've come to help with your situation," Clyde said, energy regained. "Find you a job; go get your stuff, all that jazz!"

Craig folded his arms across his chest, puffing it out. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm not," Clyde said with a proud smile. "_You're_ up late."

Glowering, Craig took Tweek's hand and Clyde led them back downstairs where Token and Red waited patiently in the living room, Token on a single chair and Red perched on the side of the couch. Red started to chatter as soon as they'd all sat down, informing Craig of the plan as Tweek nervously pulled at his shirt, a habit he'd broken out of a long time ago.

"Clyde and I will go to your house to pick up your things while our father's are at the bar, so your father won't know we're there, and if he comes back early then he won't be too upset, and then today we can start job hunting for you, or go buy you some new clothes for today. Is there anything else-oh, how long can he stay with you, Token?"

"He can stay for as long as he needs," came a soft voice from the door. Standing there was Token's mother, a plate of sandwiches in her hands. "Or at least until he's able to make his own way in life."

Craig thanked the woman, snatching a sandwich for his empty stomach. The woman rolled her eyes and placed the plate in the middle of the table.

"I'd rather go get my things myself," Craig said, causing the air in the room to still. "I want to see my mum and sister."

"Oh-okay," Red cleared her throat, looking cautious. "Are you sure that's-?"

"Yes."

Tweek bit his lip before bursting. "I got you a job but you have to start today," he said quickly, his eyes shut tight. He opened one to see everyone looking at him questioningly. "I-I-well, my mother, she-she convinced my dad to-to give you my shifts at the shop."

"But, what about you?" Craig asked. "Isn't that your wages?"

Tweek frowned. "No, I don't get paid for-for working at the shop. I-I do it for fun."

"Does that mean you two would be working together?" Red asked, trying to hold back her excitement. "That would be so cute!"

"N-no," Tweek corrected. "I would pr-probably only tr-train Craig. Not work w-with him."

Red pouted slightly, slumping back in the chair.

As the girl started talking about what time would be best to get Craig to his house to get his things, and Clyde derailed the subject for their sanity, Tweek rested his head against Craig's shoulders, remaining silent, and Craig linked his fingers with Tweek's, also remaining silent.

"So, Craig, have you ever worked in a coffee shop before?"

"No."

"Do you know how to work a coffee machine?"

"No."

"A cash register?"

"No."

Mr. Tweak sighed, shaking his head slightly and staring at the young boy standing in front of him wearing a Tweak & Bro's apron. Behind him slightly was the previous owner of the apron, who was tugging furiously at his hair, an insane, pleading look in his eyes. "I suppose I will keep Tweek on, at least for a little while, until you become accustomed to the machines and technology," he put a hand on Craig's shoulder. "Now, son, do you know what makes a perfect cup of coffee?"

"No."

"The perfect coffee beans, ground to perfection, and served in your local coffee bar. We believe that it's that local, homemade quality that makes Tweak Bro's coffee the best-!"

"Sweetie," floated a soft voice from the back room. "Can you come help me with these papers?"

The eldest male left, leaving the two young ones alone. Craig turned to Tweek, rubbing his neck awkwardly. The blond smiled encouragingly. "Shall we get st-started on the till? You-you're good at math, right?"

"No."

Craig sighed, resting his head on the glass as Kenny stood next to him, passing the cigarette between them. Tweek was inside, saying that it was time for Craig's break, and had almost thrown him out. Kenny had come round to give Kyle a nice _cheep _date, and had been dragged outside in the process.

"Have I ever told you, Kyle hates it when I give him smoke-kisses?" Kenny reminded.

"You don't need to have any of it."

Kenny grinned. "I have to if you're sharing."

"What am I going to do?" Craig whined. "All morning all my answers to any questions have been 'no'. I'm hopeless."

"Tweek clearly doesn't think so, or he wouldn't have helped you out this much," Kenny suggested. The two cringed as they remembered the enthusiasm Tweek had greeted the idea of Craig having breaks with. "Just keep at it; you'll get the hang of it eventually."

"I don't think so man, I mean; I don't care about this crap, why should I learn it?"

Kenny frowned, snatching the cigarette. "How about because Tweek stuck his neck out for you? That kid loves to make coffee, and agreed to give his work to you because he loves having you round more than coffee. Is that a reason to learn it?"

Craig hesitated as Kenny threw the finished cigarette on the floor, before marching back inside. He stared at the butt, feeling slightly ashamed at what he'd said. Token, Tweek, they'd both stuck their necks out so that he could stick around, and while Token probably did it more for Tweek than for him, Tweek did it for him. His heart swelled at the thought of the boy who had religiously drank coffee for all the time they knew each other had decided that he, a selfish asshole, was worth more than that.

Turning, he pushed the door open, the bell ringing above him. Kenny was sat back with Kyle, having managed to seduce the boy into a fluster already, and Tweek looked up, delighted face falling slightly. Craig paused for a split second before making his way behind the counter.

"Hey losers," he called, snapping Kyle out of his daze and causing a moan of irritation from Kenny. "Hurry up and order something else so I can learn how to work this fancy-pantsy coffee maker."

Kyle smiled, eagerly getting up to help and asking Tweek what most people ordered, while Kenny was slightly slower and flopped onto the counter, mumbling about ruined dates. Laughter and pride filled the honey brown eyes as Craig tried to make Kyle's drink perfectly, whining about why it couldn't be Kenny criticising him instead of the perfectionist.

Eventually, Red and Clyde came through the door, followed closely by Token, the girl jumping at the chance to order something obscure and demanding Craig made it, nattering away with Kyle about Craig's lack of coffee making skills. Tweek stood by him the whole time, his help being needed almost less and less throughout the day.

"I think your co-coffee's the best," the blond whispered, giving his boyfriend a large hug from behind. "No matter what K-Kyle says."

As soon as eight o'clock stroke on the dashboard of Token's car, Craig bid goodbye to Tweek and slid into the passenger's seat. Token was there in the driver's seat ready to go, and they set off. It was a short ride to the home of the Tuckers, and they soon found themselves parked outside the house they were at the evening before. Craig looked at Token, frowning to himself.

"We're here now," the darker boy said. "Might as well."

Craig opened the door, stepping outside to see a flicker of the curtain. He leisurely walked to the front door, knocking on the wood. A few moments later the door flew open and a small child attached herself to his stomach.

"I knew you wouldn't stay away!" the girl exclaimed, a large smile on her face. "I knew you would come back, no matter what daddy said!"

The tall boy felt his heart break a little.

"Rubes, step back a bit, I want to talk to you."

The girl did as he asked, smile leaving her face slowly.

"Daddy's right, I am leaving," he explained. "I'm going to stay at the William's house, see Token in the car?" he pointed the boy out. "He's letting me crash at his place. I don't know if I'm going to come back, but that means that you're the star of the house now, and I want you to know I love you. And just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can't ring me if anything goes wrong, okay? You need help, I'll be here in a flash, no matter what daddy says, you understand?"

The preteen nodded.

He patted his sister on the back. "Is dad home? I'm here to pick up my things."

A duffle bag was dropped on the floor beside Ruby, bursting at the rims.

"I know," a cracked voice. "I packed all the things you need this morning. You'll be back soon, you don't need it all."

Craig looked up at his teary-eyed mother, examining her face before pulling her into a tight hug. "It's okay ma, this is all I need."

"You'll be back soon," she whispered, clutching onto him.

"I best get out of here," Craig said, pulling back and picking up his duffle bag. "I'll ring you in a week or two, see how things are."

His mother nodded, too upset to speak, and Ruby took her hand. Craig turned, heading back to Token's car with a heavy heart, but a good feeling inside of him. Dumping his bag in the back seat, he slouched back into the chair, letting out a long breath.

"I told the others to meet us at my house, for movie night," Token explained, starting the engine and pulling out from the curb.

Craig turned to look at the boy. "Everyone's expecting us to screw this up you know?"

"I know," Token replied, eyes remaining on the road.

Craig persisted. "I can't promise I'll be easy to get on with."

"I know," Token said with a small smile, sending a fleeting glance at Craig.

The Tucker boy nodded, turning back to the window, feeling like he'd left himself enough wriggle room.

"And you know I'm doing this because you're my friend, not just for Tweek, right?" Token checked.

Craig snapped his head to the boy with a disbelieving glance.

"Sure, Tweek's thankful, and he is my best friend, but I'd do the same for any of you," Token expanded. "Which is why everyone's wrong when they expect us to screw up. Me and you, we're similar in different ways. Which is probably why the other two in our group are so different to us," he smirked at Craig's difficult expression. "But I trust that if something's wrong, you'll tell me. Just as how if you do something that irritates me, I'll tell you. I'm not one to argue, and you're too lazy."

Opening his mouth to object, Craig snapped it shut when he realised the boy was right.

"Trust me, Craig," Token said, straightening his back. "I wouldn't have let you come stay with me if I didn't think we'd get along fine. I'm not that nice."

Craig nodded as they pulled up outside Token's house, three teens standing outside. Tweek and Clyde rushed to the car as soon as they saw it, panicked expression on their faces drowned out by relief.

"I owe you one, dude," Craig said. Token nodded, saying nothing, getting out the car and walking to Red. Clyde gave Craig a large hug, Tweek grabbing the duffle bag and complaining about the worry and the pressure.

Kivea: The next chapter will probably be the last. I was going to put it in here, but I think it'd be better as an epilogue.

I'm kinda proud of this chapter ~

If there's anything you think I need to tie up before I finish the story, do tell me and I'll try finish it before the epilogue, or during.

Thank you for reading ~

Kivie


	22. Epilogue

Creek

_Obviously Oblivious_

**A/N: **I have to go back to 'Zzz' to separate my scenes, just letting you all know. It doesn't seem to be recognising what I normally use anymore.

Zzz

After their fight in third grade, Tweek had never felt completely comfortable round Craig. He never disliked the boy. In fact, they often ended up hanging out together, mainly due to being friends of friends. However, he never went out of his way to befriend the raven haired boy. And he was sure Craig had never done the same for him. Craig's best friend, Clyde, got along well with one of Tweek's good friends, Token. This often forced Tweek and Craig to hang out, and at the beginning, it forced them to get along. They didn't exactly see eye to eye after the fight...

Tweek remembers Craig referring to him as 'that spastic freak' and 'Tweek Freak' when Clyde would suggest they hung out. Although, he wasn't the nicest person to Craig either.

Nevertheless, they dealt with it, mainly because Clyde ditched Craig for a while, who eventually mumbled something along the lines as 'you're pretty good in a fight, for a skinny spaz'. That was the start of their somewhat...unstable friendship. And they ended up as a four, much like Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. Craig and Clyde, and Token and Tweek. People just guessed they were all the best of friends, though Tweek could never understand why.

But one day, Craig did go out of his way to befriend him, even if it was purely because Clyde forced him to. Craig had rang him up and suggested that he still came to Craig's house for movie night, despite the fact that Clyde and Token were busy and wouldn't be there. After that, time seemed to fly by and blur into a few days of events and problems that led to where they were today. A couple.

"It's bizarre to be here without Craig," Kenny mumbled, head resting on Kyle's shoulder, his hands in the boy's front pockets. "Lucky bastard."

"Here's Tweek and Clyde," Stan said, causing the other three to look down the road to see the two boys heading up, Clyde zipping up his jacket. The two arrived at the bus stop, Tweek looking relatively unhappy. "You're lucky the bus is late."

"Five minutes, that's not that bad!" Clyde defended.

Tweek huffed. "No-no wonder Craig didn't wait for-for you."

"I resent that!"

As the bus rolled up beside them, they filed onto the bus, chatting amongst themselves. When they arrived at school Craig and Token were already there, Token going over meal plans and Craig complaining about it being his turn to clean up. Red was behind them at her locker, but she sprinted to her boyfriend as soon as she noticed him. Craig slung an arm round Tweek's shoulder, hugging the boy.

"Baby," Red said softly, smiling up at Clyde. "Wendy invited us to go on a double date with her and Stan, and I already agreed to it. I hope you don't mind!"

"Course not," Clyde said, melting into her eyes.

"What time do you get back from work today, Craig?" Token asked, setting off to go to class, Craig following with Tweek under his arm.

"About six thirty I think."

Token nodded. "I'll make sure dinner's ready for when you get back. Will you be joining us, Tweek?"

The blond nodded shyly. "I enjoy dinners at your place."

"We can go straight from work, if that's okay?"

Tweek nodded happily and Token rolled his eyes, saying: "Don't you just love the fact that Tweek has a car?"

Clyde talked to his girlfriend who he was _madly _in love with, Token pretended to listen to Tweek's insane rambles and panics about homework, and Craig rubbed his boyfriend's waist with his thumb as they walked to class. Eventually class started, and the four were suppressed to the occasional chatter, passing of answers and boyish banter.

This became a usual day for the boys, plus one. It was nice. Normal. Boring. Just the way Craig liked it. He'd go to school in Token's fancy car, he'd go to work on the bus with Tweek, occasionally see his sister visit the coffee shop, or his mother. Maybe Kait and Bebe, as Bebe still didn't get on with Red. Maybe Kyle and Kenny if Kyle had just got his pocket money. He'd get a ride home from Tweek or get the bus, and spend the evening with Token. The first week there was constant questions from Clyde and Tweek to make sure the two were getting on, and Red was highly surprised to find that they did. They still don't speak directly to each other, but they couldn't say they didn't enjoy each other's company.

"How is dad?" Craig asked his sister as he made her a hot chocolate, her elbow on the table, her chin on her palm.

"He's the same," she muttered, looking around. "Where's Tweek?"

"Beats me," Craig muttered. "Off doing his homework?"

She sighed, taking out some change from her pocket. "Mum said to say hi. She worries about you."

"And I worry about you," Craig admitted. "I'm fine where I am, but you've got all the attention now. Good and bad."

He placed the drink in front of her as she counted her money.

"I know," Ruby shrugged. "But they're not that bad. Dad always seemed to get mad at you. Not me."

"It's on the house," Craig muttered. The girl looked up at him before nodding slowly, putting her money back and zipping up her coat. She waved goodbye and headed to the door. Craig flipped her off.

"You ready to go?" came a voice from behind him. Spinning round, he saw his blond boyfriend standing in the doorway that connected the shop to their house. Craig smiled slightly, nodding and taking off his apron. "D-Dad said we could go, he-he'll be out in five to take over."

"Thanks," Craig said. "Sure you don't mind driving me?"

"I-I expect dinner," Tweek said with a nervous smile, his car keys in his fist. "Token has made sure it-it's okay with his mum, right?"

Craig smirked. "How should I know?"

Tweek huffed and pouted as Craig took his hand, guiding him out of the shop. The two walked up to the old car that Tweek's parents had gotten him, getting in their seats and starting the engine.

"How's your sister?" Tweek asked, starting down the road.

"She'll be okay," Craig muttered. "I hope."

Tweek smiled softly. "She looked o-okay. M-Mum said your mother looked o-okay when they met up."

Craig's eyes widened slightly. "Your mum…?"

"Yeah, she-she met her shopping and they-they started talking."

"I see."

The two got closer to Token's house. Craig's new house.

"Thanks, Tweek."

Tweek looked up, shocked. "Wh-what?"

Craig flustered slightly, frowning. "Thanks, for helping me these past couple months. I mean, you found me a job, helped me get through it," Craig smiled softly. "I don't know. I'm just really grateful to have you."

Tweek shivered slightly. "_Ngh-_you've been acting weird lately," he admitted. "Is everything okay?"

"It is, yeah," Craig grinned. "I feel great."

"I'm glad," Tweek whispered. "I-I love you."

A bright pink spread across Tweek's cheeks as the words fell out of his mouth. Craig paused for a moment before opening his mouth, sucking in a breath. "I-I…"

"It's okay," Tweek muttered. "I know you can't-!"

"I love you," Craig muttered, cringing slightly. Tweek smiled brightly, warming Craig's heart as the two stopped just outside Token's house. Leaning across, the smaller boy pecked his boyfriend on his lips.

"I love you!"

Zzz

Kivea: uhm, not sure how good this was, I didn't write it all in one go. If it's not satisfactory I'll re-write, but I just cannot think properly. I tried to make it similar to the first chapter in the way it was laid out.

Thank you all very much for sticking with me 3 I really enjoyed this story, and I hope you did too. It'll be my last southpark fanfic for a while I think, cause I promised I'd finish my Harry Potter ones.

Thank you!

Kivea Rain.


End file.
